Treachery
by yeknodelttil
Summary: SEQUEL TO RETRIBUTION. If Vlad wants peace he has to agree to the Slayers' demand but it's at too high a price. He needs to find another way to achieve peace while defending the fractured vampire kind. Vlad/Erin ADDED 29, 30 and THANK YOU. COMPLETE!
1. Treason

**Treachery**

_Author: yeknodelttil_

_Show: Young Dracula_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Vlad/Erin_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Dracula. This is purely for the enjoyment of its fans, created by a fan._

Summary: SEQUEL TO RETRIBUTION. If Vlad wants peace he has to agree to the Slayers' demand but it's at too high a price. He needs to find another way to achieve peace while defending the fractured vampire kind. Vlad/Erin

A/N: Thank you to all those who read and reviewed the prequel 'Retribution'. I'm going to try and post two chapters everyday.

_This is the only continuation of Retribution I'm planning to do. I have another fic planned that I'm itching to write as soon as this one has finished._

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Chapter 1: Treason

Jonno shared a look with Mina who nodded, "We want Erin."

Vlad instinctively pushed Erin behind him, shielding her from the slayers. He narrowed his eyes as he looked down at Jonno.

He couldn't understand her request, "What for?"

Jonno looked at Erin, making her shudder. The intensity in his eyes, he was doing this to spite her. She had a feeling it would come to this.

"Treason."

Vlad let out a long, slow hiss. He could feel Erin shake behind him. There was no way he was going to hand Erin over to them. Vlad didn't take kindly to ultimatums and definitely not ones of this nature.

The rest of the family were immediately clustered around them. They would defend Erin now, as Vlad's intentions towards her were obvious.

Their fangs, sharp and glistening made the slayers jump back startled, clutching at their stakes. They didn't think the entire family would react this way, they assumed only Vlad would.

Erin looked between them, she wasn't sure what to do. A glance towards Ingrid told her to remain quiet.

Bertrand let out a snarl from his place on the couch. He couldn't move but he wasn't going to let the slayers think he was completely harmless.

"Erin committed treason against us, we want justice – for that you get peace." Jonno's gaze bore into him, trying to show how serious he was.

"Why?" Vlad ground out between his teeth, his eyes dark and emotionless as he gazed at the slayers.

Jonno wasn't used to looking at an emotionless vampire, the ones he'd slain always had emotion in their eyes even if it was evil from that he could predict their moods, their actions and their death. Vlad was impossible to read, he searched him thoroughly looking for even the smallest facial expression but there was nothing there to read.

"She needs to be held accountable for her crime." Jonno wouldn't expect a vampire to get away with it so he wanted Vlad to realise they weren't going to let her get away with it.

"No I meant why do you want her for treason?"

"She betrayed us." Jonno glared at Erin, her betrayal stinging him more than it should. "Now she's one of you."

"What did Erin do?" Ingrid asked quietly, she'd never been told.

Mina answered for her son, "She freed her brother and destroyed our UV generator…"

Ingrid winced at the mention of a UV generator; she had a good idea what it was for. If Erin had helped then she'd already proved her allegiance to them and that's why Vlad had let her stay. She looked with admiration towards Erin; no one had ever gone to that much trouble for them.

"I destroyed it with Dad." Vlad corrected automatically.

"You wouldn't have been able to get close if Erin hadn't told you where it was and invited you in." Jonno snapped at him, glaring at Erin desperately.

Something finally snapped in Erin's mind, she knew that rejection was partly behind this. "You're just bitter because I chose Vlad over you."

"You chose a vampire over your own kind." Jonno shook his head; he would never understand her decision. "Now you're one of them." He deliberately looked at her scar, trying to make her feel uncomfortable. Vlad felt uncomfortable but Erin didn't, she didn't even flinch. Jonno shook his head and scoffed at her. "She never even tried to slay you."

Erin was weak not to have slain them for what they did to her brother, if it had been his mother he would have followed it through. Instead she'd stayed with them and fallen in love with the most powerful vampire in existence.

"She did." Vlad told them the conviction in his voice. His family turned to look at him but he didn't look away from Jonno, to do so would cause him to doubt Vlad's word. "It didn't work though."

His family were curious but if Vlad knew about it there was no need to question Erin about it.

"And you can just forgive her for it? You didn't even know what she was. She betrayed you as much as she did me."

"I love her." Vlad answered, simple and to the point. Erin had deliberately set out to betray Jonno, she hadn't with Vlad – she just didn't know how to tell him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The room was silent as the slayers tried to come back with a comment of their own, trying to demean Erin's feelings somehow.

Erin wanted to defend herself and saw this as the perfect opportunity. It wasn't as if she were ashamed of it, in fact she was quite proud of saving Vlad. "You were the ones planning to attack them." Erin stepped forward slightly, still being restrained by Vlad. "What had they done for you to attack them?"

"A slayer protects everyone from vampires." 'Even harmless ones', was left unspoken in the air.

"And what threat did we pose to you?" Bertrand asked from his seat, he stared down the slayers. "Or were you just terrified of Vlad?"

Jonno froze for a moment, Bertrand's eyebrows rising as he looked at them. He could tell the young slayer was trying to think of a good reason, he could practically hear the cogs turning in his mind. His silence proved that the Guild was scared of the Chosen One.

Finally Jonno had an answer for him, "You had that book, if we'd have wiped you out it would never have been opened." If the book hadn't been opened then Sethius and his minions wouldn't have killed innocent breathers.

"We didn't know what it was and neither did you." Vlad's anger was growing greater with every answer the slayers gave to him. "It was supposed to have our destiny…"

Jonno began to laugh, "Then your destiny is to be killers."

Wasn't that what the slayers already thought they were?

"And slayers aren't already murders?" Erin shot forward slightly this time. Vlad sighed and grabbed her waist pulling her back to him before she could physically attack the slayers. He didn't dare let go of her.

Jonno didn't like being branded with that word, "Slayers aren't murders. They liberate people."

Liberate was a fancy word, fancy for freeing people of the burden of being a vampire. They didn't ask if it was a burden they just acted they didn't even seek out another means of freeing their victims. They were – in every sense of the word – murderers.

Erin had never wanted to be a slayer. You couldn't tell a vampire from a breather by sight. If she'd met Vlad at school she would have thought him a normal teenager with an unusual name, she wouldn't have dreamed about slaying him.

A true slayer would have known what he looked like before and known all about him with preconceived ideas. They wouldn't have tried to get to know him, hate would've blinded them and he would have been slain. She tried to do that when she first arrived but she'd failed because she'd taken the time to get to know the warm, caring person beneath the vampiric exterior.

Erin deliberately ignored his corrected definition of their 'role' as slayers, "You tried to get me to murder my own brother!" She'd tried to help him, not once could she have killed him in cold blood.

Jonno waved his hands, gesturing to the vampires protecting her. "Slay him," Jonno gave her a smirk. "You've killed a vampire before when you were a slayer."

"Yeah only because it was an accident." Ingrid laughed, there was no way Erin could deliberately hurt one of them. Besides them being too strong it was the reason Vlad and Erin made a great couple, they were so alike.

Erin for once was thankful of Ingrid's interruption; she knew Jonno had only said it to stir up trouble between them.

"They're not people Erin." Jonno told her, his expression hard and not far from angry.

Hisses came once again and Bertrand went to move but remembered his leg a fraction too late, his hiss turned into one of pain. Ingrid shot him a concerned look but he waved it off quickly.

Erin's eyes narrowed in anger, "Neither am I then." It was true, Jonno shouldn't consider her as a person anymore if he truly stuck to his beliefs.

"You are different…"

"What makes me different? I thought you said I was one of them." She asked him, not waiting for him to finish his sentence. They were prejudiced towards everyone but themselves. "Is it because you have a crush on me?" Her tone wasn't playful it was serious and sour.

Jonno had tried to impress her when she was a breather talking about the weapons, he'd become jealous when she was caught hugging Vlad – granted Vlad had when he'd seen her hug Jonno but he knew she only did it to get the key and he'd flirted with her when it came to the super weapon.

If it wasn't that it was the fact he'd trusted her too much and his pride had been hurt.

Jonno turned back to Vlad, ignoring Erin's comment. He was going to try once more, "So what do you say? Peace for Erin?"

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	2. Answer

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_As with my saga I'd like to ask if there is anything people would like to see in this fic?_

Chapter 2: Answer

Vlad folded his arms across his chest. He knew his answer to Jonno's question but he wanted something made clear to him. "If I give her to you, what would you do to her?"

Jonno gave a small shrug. "Put her in front of the Guild board, give her a trial." It had never been done before for treason but there was always a first time.

"A rigged one because she's a vampire." Ingrid muttered sarcastically, forcing everyone to give her an irritated frown. She moved away from them, sitting down beside Bertrand after seeing one of the slayers nervously edge towards the older vampire.

She sent a small smirk towards the slayer who rapidly moved back towards his leaders. Bertrand raised an eyebrow and she shrugged, it was probably the closest she would get to actually scaring the slayers.

"She'll have a fair trial." Jonno told them sternly. None of the vampires believed him, he could have at least tried to sound convincing like putting emphasis on the word fair. They were just hollow words.

"If she's guilty?" Vlad asked continuing the conversation.

"She'll be punished." Jonno didn't want to go further.

Vlad was perceptive, "If she were a slayer you'd lock her up but as she's a half fang you'll kill her."

Jonno wasn't used to this Vlad who was deliberately confrontational, he was used to the boy who avoided trouble at every turn. He thought Vlad needed to continue to grow and develop until he became the leader of the vampire kind but he was mistaken – Vlad already was that leader.

Erin couldn't understand why she'd been accused of treason against them, "I wasn't a member of the Guild." She'd never been given a Guild badge or even a membership card. Her parents always told her she had a choice to join the Guild or go solo. Ryan wasn't even a member of the Guild.

Jonno gave her a sceptical look, "Every trained slayer automatically becomes a member of the Guild. As Guild member you betrayed your fellow slayers, and you betrayed the oath you took when you joined the Slayers' Academy."

"I didn't take an oath." Erin told him firmly. Jonno really didn't have a clue what happened at Slayers' Academy, he'd never been to one he was home schooled to be a slayer.

Mina gave her a small smile, trying to show her she saw through her 'act'. "But you graduated."

"Who said I graduated? I'm a month younger than Vlad. I don't graduate until I'm 18." Erin smiled this time at unnerving the slayers. "I was a slayer but I didn't hold allegiance to anyone and I wasn't an official one."

Jonno gave Mina a slightly worried glance, they'd assumed that she had completed her training and graduated, regardless they'd already started to use the only law upheld by both of their kinds to take her, they'd have to continue to do so. "Calling yourself one still makes you one." Their voices were hesitant. "You still have a slayer file, as it hasn't been declared 'inactive' then your still one as far as we're concerned."

That was the problem with the world today everything was backed up in a database. Her file would always exist in various forms, if she tried to destroy it, it would always rear its ugly head, of that she was certain.

"I stopped being a slayer before I was bitten. I stopped after knowing Vlad for a few weeks."

Vlad could tell Erin was getting worked up over this; he could feel the tenseness in her muscles. He pressed a quick kiss to her neck, the slayers didn't see it but Erin felt it. It gave her the confidence she needed.

She closed her eyes for a second, allowing the confidence to flood through her before her gaze snapped open and she stared at the slayers. "I didn't do anything, I wouldn't do again."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

What exactly had the Slayers done to defeat Sethius the second time? The only reason they knew about Sethius was because they came there to slay them when they'd found some drained bodies, they hadn't even asked questions to learn the truth.

They hadn't fought him personally. Vlad wasn't sure exactly how many minions they'd slain; he didn't think they'd have made much of a difference fighting them.

Yes, they needed their help to identify Sethius' clan but if they hadn't looted the homes/castles of the vampires they'd slain they wouldn't have needed their help at all.

In the end Vlad had pieced it all together and Erin had defeated Sethius for the final time.

This made Vlad's mind up for him. He wasn't going to be bullied into a treaty and it certainly wasn't worth losing Erin for it. His own kind needed sorting out and he needed Erin to help him do that.

He put Erin and his clan before any treaty with the slayers. He knew he slayers could never be fully trusted, he was glad he hadn't dropped his guard the way they seemed to think he had.

"Get out." Vlad told them quietly, trying to keep his voice calm and level.

"No Erin, no treaty." Jonno reminded him.

Vlad's eyes burned and Jonno saw the first glimmer of emotion in them. Fierce determination and love. "Erin is under my protection."

"Your father is your ruler, at least he is for another month. I want an answer before then." Jonno told Vlad firmly.

"I'll give it now…NO." He emphasised his answer, drawing it out and speaking loudly.

Jonno raised an eyebrow, looking at the Count. Vlad couldn't have the final say yet. Jonno folded his arms over his chest. "And the Count? How does he feel about a former slayer under his roof?"

Vlad didn't like people going over his head, if he was going to why not directly address the regent rather than going through this whole charade?

The Count squinted slightly at the slayers. "Until Vladimir comes of age, Erin is under my protection." The Count spoke sternly, Jonno's face dropped as if he'd been relying on the Count to hand Erin over. "As my son has made his mating decision she's protected as my daughter as well."

Erin looked up at him as did Vlad, they didn't expect the Count to acknowledge Erin at all, let alone offer her his protection.

"'Mating decision'?" Jonno laughed, "He can't until he's 18, by then it'll change anyway. Vampires don't stick to their choices."

His comments were a mixture of scorn and trying to convince Erin that remaining with a vampire wasn't a good idea at all, all but suggesting it was better if she came with him.

Vlad felt a wave of disgust at Jonno's suggestion that he'd change his mind, he also hated the fact his family had already set in stone that Erin was going to be his mate. Erin had said she was his mate in the heat of the moment but nothing had definitely been decided. Erin had as much a right to change her mind as he did, he wasn't going to pressure her into anything they weren't even of age yet.

"She's under my protection as regent." The Count spoke slowly and calmly, waiting for Jonno to challenge it again. The young slayer wisely didn't.

"You have your answer." Vlad told Jonno sternly. "I'll give you peace," He knew Jonno did otherwise he wouldn't have put his offer on the table, "But without Erin as part of the bargain."

"It doesn't work like that." Jonno corrected, regretting it immediately as he saw the raw power in Vlad's eyes. Vlad focussed on the light bulbs to the right of Jonno, they immediately exploded sending a small shower of glass and sparks towards the slayers.

The slayers ducked the violent explosions, looking up at the future vampire leader. Erin gave Vlad a curious glance, she hadn't expected him to provide a power display for the slayers.

The slayers looked up at him, startled by his display.

"I gave you a chance. I still want peace." Vlad told them once again, his face showing how true his words were. "We'll stop biting." He told Jonno, he was going to stick to his end of the bargain.

"We won't stop slaying." Jonno warned him, there was no doubt of that in Vlad's mind.

Vlad nodded slowly. "We'll be ready." Vlad answered without hesitation. He lifted his arm. "Now GET OUT!" He roared.

Jonno gave him an indignant little sniff before leaving with his 'gang' of slayers. The family remained tense until they could no longer smell the slayers and the cars had started their engines and disappeared completely from their hearing range.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad opened his arms for her and Erin stepped into his arms without hesitation. He closed them around her sealing her to him. Erin lay her head against his chest as he pressed his cheek to her hair.

"I'm not giving you to them." He whispered violently to her, she nodded accepting his word. The whole 'treason' idea was just a way to get them to hand her over to the Guild. "They want Erin for a reason, and I don't think it's for treason." Vlad told them over Erin's head.

Erin was valuable for information and priceless in the terms they could control Vlad if they took her from him.

"You just let them go?" Ingrid couldn't understand her brother's actions. "You could have drained them here and now."

"I could," He agreed, "But its not my way."

He wasn't going to fall in line with what the slayers wanted.

Erin pulled back from Vlad, putting a little distance between them. "Maybe it would've been better if I was still a breather." Erin whispered softly, she didn't want to be a burden on the Draculas. That's all she was now, a burden.

"If you were still a breather, they'd have the right to take you away whether you were under Vlad and Dad's protection or not." Ingrid told her, "It's better that you're a vampire now. They can't touch you." It was the only law upheld by both cultures: the right to discipline their own kind. Erin status as a half fang made her the jurisdiction of the future Grand High Vampire and the Regent.

Erin looked up at Vlad wanting the truth; it wasn't unusual for Ingrid to lure them into a false sense of security. "It true." He answered, he actually felt thankful that she was a half fang. "You're safer as a vampire."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." She muttered softly with a small smile. He shrugged slightly before leaning down and pressing his forehead against hers.

Vlad lifted his head up to share a look with Bertrand. Bertrand seemed to know what his student was asking as he nodded agreeing completely, "You need to master your powers. You can't keep hoping they'll work when you need them." She was slow to master the offensive aspects of her powers, the useful things had been easy the rest had been difficult.

Bertrand made a move to stand up but Ingrid pushed him back down firmly. Bertrand made a move to stand up but Ingrid pushed him back down firmly with a snarl that told him to obey her or else.

Vlad half expected Bertrand to cross his arms and start sulking but was surprised when he simply nodded.

"What are you going to do?" Erin asked him, not everything relied on her mastering her powers.

Vlad let out a small groan as he answered, he wasn't looking forward to this, "Start sorting out our kind."

Getting their world in order now was a top priority.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The car journey was quiet, Mina gripped the wheel she knew Vlad wouldn't agree to their terms. It was a gamble they'd taken and it hadn't worked. They'd appealed to the vampiric side to discard everyone and anyone on a whim but he'd proved he wasn't from the same mould as the rest of his kind.

Mina had to agree with the young vampires on this matter, she was beginning to suspect Jonno was going this far because Erin had simply wounded his pride. Another reason was that his father's death had made him bitter, it had made them both bitter.

"Vlad lets his emotions rule him." Jonno muttered to his mother, "Erin's his strength, without her his world will be chaos, he won't be a threat."

Mina wasn't so sure, she got the impression that Erin wasn't the source of strength in the way they thought she was. "I don't know Jonno…"

Jonno ignored his mother's worries. "Vlad's never bitten anyone intentionally, he hasn't got the strength."

"You think Erin will give him that strength?"

"You saw what he was like just, you take her away he won't be dangerous." Jonno paused, his next words were filled it hatred, anger and bitterness. "It's about time he lost someone he loves."

Jonno had no idea how wrong he was.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	3. Training

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 3: Training

Vlad positioned Erin carefully in the room, twisting and turning her until he thought she was positioned just right.

"Did you have to go through this with Bertrand?" She asked, growing tired with the way he was pulling at her shoulders to position her just right for whatever training he had planned. He finally left her facing the gym horse.

"Right, I want you to hit the bottle."

"What bottle?"

With a click of his fingers an empty soy blood bottle appeared on the top of the gym horse.

Erin extended her arm lazily, not really putting much effort into it. Nothing happened, not that she'd expected it to. Vlad let out a groan he knew she wasn't trying. Erin straightened herself and tried properly this time. She concentrated like she had done with Sethius, bringing her former friend to the front of her mind. The image of Becky smiled at her. She found she couldn't grow angry with it so it wouldn't work.

She tried once more, this time thinking of Jonno. A small shower of golden sparks erupted from the palm of her hand, they moved forward a few feet before fizzling out in the air.

Vlad moved behind her, pulling her arm backwards. Erin jumped slightly, resisting him at first before she let him move her.

He stepped backwards but she could still feel him behind her. Erin tensed automatically preparing to strike. He shook his head slightly.

He placed his hands on her hips before she could do anything. "Spread your legs slightly." Erin did as she was told, spreading them until they were shoulder width apart. "Now relax." That was easier said than done.

Erin closed her eyes focusing on clearing her mind; Vlad trailed his hands up from her hips and along her back before resting on her shoulders, gently stroking her throat with his thumbs. Erin relaxed instinctively under his touch.

Vlad gently took her left arm, preparing to guide it. With his right he wrapped it around her waist, holding her to him. It was going to be tricky with Erin being left handed. Erin fought the urge to lean back into him. "Don't throw your arm forwards, you'll hurt yourself if you do that to often." He pulled her arm back, "Swing it around in an arc." He guided her arm, arcing it slightly. His arm around her waist turned her with the swing, forcing her to step into it, almost as if she were bowling a ball.

"Did Bertrand teach you like this?" She teased into his ear. Vlad turned his head to face her; he smirked at her tease pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"I could do all this before my last birthday." It came out as a slight brag even though he hadn't intended it to. Bertrand only helped him hone his telepathic and telekinetic powers, besides the hand-to-hand combat.

"What do I do next?" She whispered quietly.

Vlad knew this was the most difficult part, "Concentrate on something that makes you angry. Bring it to the front of your mind and let it flow through you." He spoke quietly.

Nothing came to mind, "I can't think of anything that makes me angry." She turned her neck to face him again. "What do you think of?"

"Mum." He answered shrugging slightly, "Leaving dad to raise us, only coming back when she wants something." Erin had only met Magda once and the woman had more a sense of selfishness than evil about her. "I think she's only spent about three years with me." That was adding up all the months and bits inbetween. Vlad only remembered her coming back for a maximum of a month at a time.

As if to demonstrate he lifted the empty soy bottle up with his mind and spun it slowly in circles before setting it back down.

"Show off." Erin teased leaning back against him and poking him in the chest with her shoulder. Vlad smirked at her, gesturing towards it. "Your turn."

"I don't know what makes me angry. I can't bring force myself to be angry whenever I want to. How many of these have I got to learn?"

"You've learned how to speed, use telepathy and light candles. You've just got to master fireballs, telekinesis, flying…"

"I'm not learning how to fly!" Erin protested, she nearly broke out of her stance trying to face him in her protest but Vlad pulled her back to him holding her tighter. His face was filled with a mixture of annoyance and amusement. She hated it when Vlad had flown her back to the school. She'd barely made it back without throwing up. "And I'm not turning into a bat to do it!" Erin shuddered she really wasn't a fan of bats, she never had been.

Vlad began to chuckle at her reaction, that made one thing she hated about being a vampire. Erin fixed him with a glare.

"It won't be the same as before," He tried to reassure her. "You'll be the one in control." He assured her. Erin gave him a very sceptical look making him snort as he tried not to laugh any more. "You'll enjoy it." He promised, he never thought he would but he enjoyed it now.

Erin could already see she wasn't going to get out of it. "Please tell me it won't involve you pushing me off a balcony."

"That's Dad's way not mine." Somehow that didn't comfort her. She wondered if he'd been pushed off a balcony to learn to fly. "We'll focus on this first, you need to learn how to use offensive powers."

"I'm a rubbish vampire aren't I?" She asked him, slightly upset. Vlad shook his head and pressed a kiss to her throat.

"You're not going to learn overnight. You beat Sethius, you're stronger than any other vampire not to be loyal. You are a fantastic vampire. Remember what I said, it'll take time to get used to the idea completely." Erin nodded slowly, he was right. She just wished she'd had some warning what was going to happen to her. If she was going to be transformed she wanted Vlad to do it, that choice had been taken from both of them.

Erin turned back to the bottle, feeling more determined than ever to use her powers.

"That's it concentrate," Vlad noted before dropped in casually: "I asked Becky to lunch…"

"WHAT!"

It got him the desired effect as a fireball erupted from her palm and hit bottle full on, the glass exploded in front of them making Vlad smirk. She'd followed the stance and successfully hit the target. Lightening flashed and thunder roared from her reaction to his words.

He lifted his hand creating a wall for the shards to hit before they dropped harmlessly to the floor.

Erin spun round and hit him in the chest. He laughed; he knew what it was for. Erin couldn't help but smile at his ploy, he knew which buttons to press to get the reaction he wanted.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

She leaned against the wall with Vlad, a smile on her face. She leaned into him; she'd managed to throw enough fireballs for today. Each time it got easier to aim and create them all she had to do was think of Becky and Vlad's darkness asking her to or rather for lunch before it settled on the Slayers' Guild.

Vlad was pleased with the progress she'd made, she looked tired but it wasn't draining her in the same way it drained other half fangs or even other vampires.

He pressed a kiss to her hair, it was slightly damp with sweat from her practicing. She smiled up at him, leaning her head against his shoulder closing her eyes as she relaxed.

"Will I be okay around breathers now?" She asked, being around them still made her throat feel as if it were on fire, her head throbbed and her fangs tingled. Vlad and Bertrand had been afraid of her not being able to control her main offensive power but she seemed to have developed a good grasp of how to use it.

Vlad thought she should be okay now; she only needed to do two things. "If you drink enough soy blood before going to school but you still have to avoid touching them."

"Because our skin is so cold." She finished. Vlad could tell that she was a breather before by her body heat and if a slayer had infiltrated the school they'd find out the same from touching her.

"Yeah but you can kill a breather by touch." Vlad told her quietly. Erin's gaze snapped to him, she didn't think it was possible it was only rumours in the slayer world. "That's why you need make sure you've got control over your powers."

Erin lifted her head up completely from his shoulder, staring into his eyes. Erin quirked her eyebrow trying to understand. Vlad left the room before returning with a single flower, a beautiful white rose. He placed it before them on the floor.

He extended his hand touching the silky petals gently. This power was the one he hated to use the most. Erin gave him a questioning look before her eyes widened in horror and amazement.

From where Vlad's fingers touched the petal, sinister blackness spread outwards, shrivelling and hardening the petals until it reached the stem, making it shrivel and shrink. He removed his hand shaking his head slightly, trying to remove the emptiness the power brought.

Erin picked up the once perfect rose, trying her hardest to be gentle but small flakes of petal fell from the flower, crumbling to dust before it hit the wooden floorboards. 

"It's dead." She mumbled, it strangely looked beautiful. There was no scent attached to the flower anymore, not even the smell of death and decay.

"Yeah." He answered.

"We can't use it on other vampires as we're already dead but breathers…" He trailed off. "Once the power is used it can't be stopped."

Erin shuddered as she thought about it, if the power was used on a breather the corpses would be dry and shrivelled within moments.

"It's a mixture of bitterness and anger that makes it work." He told her answering the unspoken question that he could see in her eyes. "Vampires use it for decoration. Mum always did, its also considered romantic in our world." Erin gave a shudder and Vlad lifted his hand to her cheek brushing the hair back. "I'll never give you dead flowers." He promised. "But if you ever receive them it's a compliment." Never would she have thought that in her entire life.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin finished her goblet of soy blood, it reminded her of some kind of fruit juice she had when she was a child. The fruitiness of it reminded her of berries, she had cravings for human blood but the soy kept it all at bay.

She hadn't realised how thirsty she'd become at least Vlad had a good mind to keep a few bottles in the training room for when he'd trained.

She held out the bottle to Vlad who nodded and she topped his goblet up. It was amazing how normal this had become; Vlad didn't wince anymore at seeing her drink the blood and she didn't dread drinking it.

Vlad looked at Erin over the top of his silver chalice, she seemed perfectly at ease with her new life. It was as if somehow she'd always been destined to be a vampire. He knew she had an evil in her and she needed to accept the way he had, she was terrified of it the same way he was. It was an inevitable part of being a vampire or being turned into one. Erin was a lot stronger than she looked, they'd deal with it together. He'd stand by her the way she had with him.

"What?" She asked smiling, seeing his gaze on her.

He shook his head, unable to stop the tugging at the corner of his lips. "Nothing."

She leaned forward onto her knees kissing him gently. Vlad set his cup down taking care not to knock it over before gently cupping her cheeks and kissing her back. He moved until he rested on his knees, slanting his mouth over hers. His tongue brushed against hers and she moaned, he grinned slightly, before giving out a moan of his own as she raked her fingers through his hair.

They drew apart when the clock chimed throughout the school; Vlad lifted his left wrist looking at his watch. 11:30pm.

"We need to get some rest before school tomorrow." He extended a hand towards her, she grabbed it and he pulled her up. "We don't want you accidentally flaming Becky because you're tired."

Erin gave him a half playful, half serious frown, "Don't tempt me." 

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	4. Authority

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A longer chapter for you._

Chapter 4: Authority

The Count looked up sharply from the letter he was reading.

"Mr Count." Miss McCauley didn't bother with introductions, "I have a group of…" She couldn't think of a word to describe the ones cluttering up her lobby. "People in my entrance hall."

"Aren't your students supposed to be there anyway?" The Count asked, not understanding what the problem was. Breathers always got in the way, especially breather teenagers.

"They are asking to see the Chosen One?" She pronounced Vlad's title as if unsure whether she'd got the title right.

The words obviously meant something to the Count from the way he sat straight and quickly scrapped his chair backwards. He strode towards the door and held it open in a gentlemanly manner for Miss McCauley.

"I take that those words mean something to you." She muttered but he heard her, trying to look completely unfazed. "Are you going to tell me?"

"It's nothing to do with the school." The Count smiled, assuring her. Miss McCauley nodded, feeling slightly relieved but she still didn't like things going on in her school that she didn't know about.

"I sent them up to your quarters."

He was impressed by her initiative; then again she always was impressive. "Thank you." Miss McCauley stepped through the open door. "If you could send up Vlad as well, they'll want to see him too."

Miss McCauley nodded before continuing down the hall and around the corner.

The Count resisted letting out a scream but thunder clapped in the background. He blinked before speeding off towards the throne room; it didn't do to keep the Council waiting.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As much as Vlad hated A-Level history he'd rather be in there than going to a meeting that he was dreading.

"What's wrong?" He looked passed his father to see Atilla and Augustus hovering in the doorway in the midst of a staring match with his father.

"The Council are demanding to see you Vladdy." The Count seemed put out at their demand, never had they 'demanded' to see Vlad before.

"We want to speak with the Chosen One – alone. There is a lot to discuss." Atilla told Vlad in a patronising manner. Vlad bristled slightly, he wasn't the naïve 13 year old she'd last seen. He'd seen and dealt with a lot more than she could ever know.

"I am his Regent…"

"Who hasn't done his job!" Atilla snapped at the Count. She still hated him with a passion. "The Chosen One, or else." No one really wanted to know the 'or else' part. Atilla turned, nearly hitting the Count with her cloak before storming back into the throne room with Augustus close behind.

"You heard your grandmother Vladdy." It was amazing how the Count could change and bend under the will of a vampire female.

"Come on." Vlad told Erin trying to pull her but she held her ground shaking her head.

"You should go in there alone." Erin told him firmly. "They want to see you alone." She reminded him.

"Then they're seeing you too. I want a witness."

Her brow furrowed in complete confusion. "What for?"

"If I accidentally turn them to dust I want someone to agree I was provoked." He told her, cracking a small smile. It was a very poor joke but it made her smile and nod.

He leaned down and pressed a brief but lingering kiss to her lips. He pulled away with a smile that was mirrored on her face.

Vlad took a deep breath, the air did nothing for him but it made him feel more relaxed. He pushed open the door, entering it cautiously with Erin close behind him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Grand High Council was made up of seven council members; each member represented the continent in which they lived. They didn't have to have been born in that continent just as long as they lived there it was fine.

There was his Gran – Atilla, a very strict woman who wanted tradition to be obeyed to the letter and the only woman on the Council. Vlad had a feeling she thought she could control her grandson, if that was the case she had another thing coming.

Another member was Savant, a dark haired vampire, older than his father by a couple of hundred years.

Bertrand had warned him about Yulis and Quint both had desires to lead the vampire world. Yulis was a blond fairly young vampire, younger than Bertrand and Quint was a ginger haired vampire. He was shrewd and couldn't be trusted at any cost, he'd stabbed members of his own family in the back.

Vlad had known Archer and Augustus since he was a boy, they supported his father and he knew he could trust them. Archer was the same age as his father and had grown up with him, he had the dark long hair of vampires born of that period. Augustus, while a bore, was knowledgeable and smiled up kindly at Erin.

The final member was Huunter. He was from a nomadic clan of vampires but he commanded respect throughout Asia. If he was a supported of Vlad then he would be a very valuable ally.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad eyed the Council. He knew half of it wanted him dead. He could only be sure of two members allegiance to him. As for the rest – he didn't have a clue who he could trust; they would change allegiance at the slightest drop of a hat. He wondered how many would have followed Sethius blindly if he'd won.

The vampires all scrutinised Vlad searching for a sign of weakness, his face remained impassive. Atilla and Augustus seated themselves at the table looking up at him. The all sat straight in their chairs looking brittle.

The looked at Erin, she was only a woman she wouldn't make any difference to the meeting as far as they were concerned so her presence didn't bother them.

Huunter was the first to speak, unusual for a member of a nomadic clan. "I assume you've been told our kind is broken."

"Yes I have." Vlad's tone automatically became more formal as he addressed them.

"We want to know how you plan to deal with it." Archer told him quietly, he never really had a powerful voice. People often forgot he was there and that's what made him such a good judge of character – people often let their guards drop around him.

"And how you dealt with Sethius!" Quint chipped in, it wasn't a secret he enjoyed learning the tactics of the enemy in case he needed to attack them, as long as Vlad knew that he could be prepared.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad finished his account of how they defeated Sethius once and for all, omitting who resurrected him and the involvement of the slayers. He didn't want to mention them and stir up more trouble.

"The Dracula mirror is the Brother Mirror." Savant muttered, he didn't know how to process this information. It had been lost for over two thousand years, it also explained why a Dracula was a Chosen One, only the Brother Mirror could have harnessed that power to be passed to the rightful heir.

"From the original Draculesti tribe." Vlad confirmed. He knew this information could make him even more of threat in the eyes of the Council.

"You defeated Sethius – twice?" Archer asked quietly, he remembered the stories of Sethius all too well, the terror he brought down on their kind only stopped by the High Council at the time who could only bind him to the book and not destroy him completely.

"Yes." Vlad told them sternly. "We defeated him together." He took Erin's hand drawing her to his side.

"A WOMAN!" Quint yelled angrily, then he saw the marks on her neck. "AND A HALF FANG!"

"My half fang." Vlad told them, removing his hand from Erin's and wrapping it tightly around her waist pulling her close. The Council looked at him, never did a vampire openly show affection and he'd just shown it twice. They all shuddered at him.

Atilla looked at her grandson, she didn't think he had it in him. "You bit her?"

"I did." Vlad didn't flinch although it took all his concentration to do so.

A smirk crossed Yulis' face, he looked Erin up and down. "She's loyal to you."

"Not exactly." The Council gave him a curious look. "Erin isn't loyal to anyone, she has her free will to do whatever she wants, she can leave me at any time."

The Council all shook their heads before Quint spoke, patronising the young ones. "That isn't possible."

"It is when you're the Chosen One." Erin told them before Vlad could say 'love'.

Savant glared at him, Vlad didn't flinch under his gaze. "I've heard from some that you have a mate." These some were people directly in contact with Sethius; Vlad knew then and there he couldn't trust Savant.

"I haven't got a mate." Vlad told them exasperatedly. To have a mate he needed it formally announced in the traditional vampire way.

"But have you got an intended?" Huunter asked, "Or an idea of who your mate will be?" Huunter was more delicate in his question. It was a rumour that needed to be squashed or at least dealt with.

Vlad automatically shared a look with Erin at the question, his eyes instinctively became tender. Unfortunately everyone seemed to notice.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Atilla stood sharply, preparing to feign leaving to get her point across. "My grandson will never have a half fang mate for a mate!" Atilla shrieked completely outraged, looking between Vlad and Erin. Erin stepped back slightly, her arm yanked on Vlad's unintentionally as he stood his ground.

"You don't have a say as you're a Westenra and I'm going to be head of the Dracula clan. I get my permission from the patriarch of my clan." Vlad told his grandmother firmly. She couldn't stop him. "And I haven't asked her to be my mate. Now sit down!"

Atilla was shocked at the tone her grandson took with her; she had no choice but to sit down. Vlad knew where his mother had got her own manipulative tactics from and how they were used so Atilla's really didn't affect him.

Savant scoffed, "You want her to be though."

The Council didn't have a say in his personal life. "That will be my decision, not the Grand High Council's, that's if half of you haven't succeeded in killing me first!" Half of the Council looked between themselves; they didn't realise that it was common knowledge of their plotting to kill him.

Quint looked at him, the only one who dared to speak. "We wouldn't try to slay our leader." His face looked innocent but his eyes betrayed him.

"Why don't I believe you?" Vlad asked, staring them all in the eye before his own turned a deep, dark black. Fire danced along the mahogany table, not touching it but six inches in the air. It jumped in front of the Council members. They all tried to jump back but Vlad held their seats in place. "How many of you still want to kill me?" He asked.

The Council looked up at him, each member shaking in fear. The best way to deal with a vampire was to strike at it through fear.

"I can wipe you out with a single thought, create a Council who won't plan treason against me within a week." The Council knew that he could do it without putting much thought into it.

Still someone had to contradict him – Yulis. "You're not in charge until you are 18."

"Which is in less than a month." Vlad told Yulis sternly. "You have a choice either follow me now or be the first to go when I do take power." His face was blank. "You wanted to speak to me alone without the Regent so you must recognise my authority already." They couldn't dispute his comment.

"You're a weak vampire just like all Draculas…"

"You wouldn't dare…"

Vlad let out a slow hiss, his fangs on display for all to see. Erin could tell he'd allowed some of his more vampiric traits into the discussion. 

"When I make a threat don't think for one moment I won't carry it out." As a demonstration lightening flickered around inside the room, dancing perilously close to the heads of the Council. "You are either with me or against me. Our world is in ruins because of Ramanga our kind can't look to us and see us just as divided as they are. We need to set an example. I'd prefer not to sweep dust off the carpet but I will if you challenge me once again. I really don't think our kind can last another month do you?"

"What do you want us to do?" Archer asked, secretly pleased at the young vampire's demonstration of power. He had grown so much from the young boy who clung to Zoltan for comfort after his mother left, although he doubted Vlad would remember that.

"The only way we're going to sort out the problems with all the clans is get the leaders all in one place. I don't want half the clans accusing me of plotting behind their back to slay them. I want you to summon them all to be here in three days." He began. "I need to try and work out exactly what Ramanga did and how to resolve it."

"You'll have to make a formal announcement." Augustus told him, "Denying your involvement. There may be repercussions for the Regent for not keeping an eye on Ramanga."

He nodded accepting Augustus' advice. Augustus knew how procedure should be followed. Vlad didn't let the comment unsettle him, his father should have been keeping an eye on Ramanga but so should the Council.

Erin was the one who answered, "What were you doing during this then? Cowering under blankets." Vlad bit his tongue trying not to laugh at Erin's confrontational comment, nor the way every vampire froze in the room and half of them shot disdainful looks at her.

Yulis' face darkened and immediately Vlad stepped in front of Erin. "Why you…"

Huunter laughed loudly, clapping his hands. With each clap Erin's eyes instinctively closed. "She has spirit." He admired openly, Erin's gaze snapped to him having expected to be chastised for her comments. "She'll make an excellent mate for you."

The nomadic clans weren't as oppressive on their women as the rest of the vampire kind. They prized strong women. Erin was one of the strongest he'd seen and a half fang at that, he didn't think the Chosen One had it in him to choose such a mate. He could tell that Vlad was the one in charge but he let Erin do as she wanted. His respect for the young vampire only grew.

Erin was glad she couldn't blush at the compliment. Vlad stared at him for a moment before turning back to the Council.

"Are you clear on what's going to happen?" He asked, no one answered. "Are we clear?" He asked louder.

"Yes Sire." They all muttered in one go.

"Remember if I even get a hint of one of you plotting against me you'll be dust so fast you won't even see the stake. Understand?" They all nodded. "Now get out!"

Half of the Council vanished to the cellar until it was dark enough to travel but Huunter, Augustus and Archer remained.

"We're loyal to you Vladimir Dracula." Archer told him with a slight bow, Augustus nodded before the pair vanished leaving only Huunter in the room.

Huunter took Erin's hand bringing it to his lips. Huunter bowed, kissing Erin's hand. "You have a beautiful, strong mate. Not many vampires find that, and so young as well."

"We're not mated…" Erin reminded him, casting a glance at Vlad.

"You will be." Huunter told her with a smile, he may have looked fierce but in that moment his face softened. "Nomadic clans know the benefits of a strong mate, and you will be one of the strongest."

"Thank you." She was genuinely flattered by Huunters comments.

"You have my support." Huunter bowed to Vlad, Vlad nodded unsure what to say. Then he vanished.

As soon as they were sure they were alone, Erin turned to Vlad. "You really made a few friends there." Erin muttered referring to Quint, Savant and Yulis. 

"I'm a vampire, I'm supposed to be unpopular." He grinned at her. She smiled, shaking her head.

"I count three and a half allies." She told him.

"A half?"

"Your Gran wants you to do things her way." That hadn't escaped him either.

"I can handle Gran."

Erin pressed a kiss to his jaw, "Are you going to tell them about the slayers?"

"Not yet. When everyone's together I will." He promised, he didn't want to start a panic just yet, if he announced it more clans would turn on each other.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A slight low-pitched rolling sound made the pair turn around. Bertrand was in the doorway in his wheelchair, he only had another week to go and he would be fully healed once again, after all vampires healed a lot quicker than humans.

"You've had some post while you've been in your meeting." He told Vlad.

"And you went through it?" He'd have to tell Renfield to hide his post from the rest of the vampires in the school.

Bertrand ignored him; "The clans are demanding what was offered to them on the day of you coming of age. They heard that the Council were meeting with you today to discuss it."

Vlad let out a small groan, news really travelled fast in their world.

A blur appeared out of nowhere, stopping next to Bertrand in the doorway.

Ingrid stood in the doorway her arms folded over her chest. In her hands she clutched the letters, the gothic handwriting confirming they were from the clans.

"You're really not going to like what Ramanga offered the clans."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	5. Offers and Promises

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I apologise in advance for any missing 'w's. I have a dodgy w key on my laptop, I think I've found them all but just in case…_

Chapter 5: Offers and Promises

The expression on Ingrid's face was one that Vlad knew very well. It was the type of look someone gave you if they'd received a bad GCSE result and tried to cover it up with false cheer.

"How bad?"

"It could be worse." She told him, trying her hardest to give him a smile. Vlad closed his eyes briefly. "You might want to sit down." Ingrid offered and Vlad gave her a dirty look, well he couldn't say she didn't warn him. He remained standing but Ingrid and Bertrand didn't once cross the threshold into the room, almost as if they were preparing to make a quick getaway.

Vlad wasn't going to have a conversation like this. "Are you going to stay there or a we going to have a conversation in one room?"

Ingrid and Bertrand looked down, seeing that Vlad was right they hadn't crossed over the door bar into the throne room.

He raised his eyebrows waiting for them to do as he asked.

Ingrid squinted slightly as she took a giant and heavy-footed step into the room. Yes it was childish but she couldn't help herself. Bertrand had to wait until she was inside before he could wheel himself inside.

He eventually came to a jerky stop beside Erin, who'd sat herself down on the couch. He banged into the couch as he tried to find the brake, accidentally moving the chair as he did so. He hated this thing, he'd never been in one before and Ingrid had made it seem much easier than it was to control.

"We've gone through these letters," Bertrand began and Ingrid waved them casually at him. "And Ramanga's promised a lot more than he could ever give."

"What did he get out of it?" Erin asked quietly,

"Land, peasants, money, power." Ingrid told her, it was strange to thing of vampires having money but they needed a form of currency as well in order to buy their coffins and castles. "He would have had more power than Vlad if he could hold his promises." Vlad rubbed a hand down his face. "Then he'd probably say Vlad had gone back on his promised and there would be an uprising to give him the throne."

Vlad was tempted to say he could have it but Ramanga really wasn't the person they wanted to lead their kind.

"What were the promises he made?" Vlad needed to know what to expect.

"He offered rival clans each other's land. He promised to give them a share of your power and seats on a new Grand High Council. He bribed them with what they wanted most. There's four where he offered Ingrid's hand in marriage to them not to mention daughters of other clan chiefs to build and destroy alliances." Vlad gave him a startled look, Ingrid looked as if at any moment steam was going to come out of her ears. "He didn't offer your hand, it's a good job considering you've already found a mate."

"Its not official!" Vlad yelled loudly, making everyone jump. He was tired of everyone assuming that they were already mated. "We haven't made any mating promises to each other. Erin is my girlfriend."

"I just meant…" Bertrand trailed off, he hadn't meant to upset the young vampire he was only making an observation.

"I think Bertrand meant you'd found a future mate." Erin whispered very lowly, looking down at the floor.

His eyes widened, "Oh." Erin flickered her eyes towards him, slightly bashful with how she'd defended Bertrand. Vlad looked at Bertrand and gave him a small nod in apology, his mentor would only scold him if he made a verbal one.

"Anyway," Ingrid began again, steering them back towards the conversation at hand. "An example is that the Lucuska clan were promised larger land with more peasant stock on it."

Erin shook her head slightly, "They're dust." Jonno had slain them, it made her stomach to turn over how he'd bragged about it.

Ingrid nodded acknowledging her information; "With their slaying the land automatically went to Ramanga instead of you." By law any property where there were no legitimate descendants immediately became the property of the Grand High Vampire to do what he wanted with it, that could be giving it to another clan or keep it for himself.

"So anyone who was killed when they fought for him…" 

Bertrand continued Erin's words, "He got the rewards promised to them as well as their clan lands."

"But he promised the same land to the Lavinska clan and the Guilarno clan. The Lucuska estate was promised to their rivals – the Romeres." Ingrid clarified some of the mess that had been created. "Everything he did was done in your name."

Vlad shook his head, rubbing his eyes. This was one hell of a mess he'd been thrown into. He didn't know how their kind would react when they found out.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad stood up slowly before staggering towards the blood cabinet. He grasped the oak top firmly, he was sure if he was a breather he'd have been hyperventilating. He couldn't concentrate or think straight. A wave of nausea overcame him.

How could he be expected to deal with this? The clans would have his head.

"You okay?" Erin placed a hand on his back, gently rubbing it in small circles. She could tell he was tense, slowly she felt him relax.

"Yeah." He whispered, the dizziness slowly began to leave him and he gave her a shaky smile.

Erin reached passed him and poured a full glass of soy blood handing it to him. "Sip it." She advised as he took it from her. He did as he was told and slowly sipped at the drink. With something inside him to digest he began to feel much better. Slowly the pair made their way back to the couch sitting down so their legs brushed.

Ingrid and Bertrand didn't say a word they simply watched him in silence as he drank. He knew he would have a hard time when he came to power but they didn't think he would have to fight with nothing.

"How many clan chiefs?" Vlad asked quietly.

"227." Bertrand told him pausing briefly, these were the main patriarchs (and the odd matriarch), there were many more minor clans but he only needed to deal with their parent clans. "But remember a quarter supported you and another quarter weren't pledged to anyone."

It still sounded like a lot to him.

Erin reached out and touched his arm, squeezing his bicep reassuringly, she had faith in him. "You can do this Vlad, you've been trained for it."

"I've invited them all for talks in three days." It was the only way he could see himself dealing with the problem. Vlad hesitated as an idea came into his head, he looked towards the older vampires in the room. "I'll need your help." Vlad spoke quietly to Ingrid and Bertrand; it wasn't an easy thing to ask. They'd both turned on him before but he needed them now.

Bertrand nodded, "We can start preparing you, there's three days but we can brush up on the clans…" Vlad nodded not really listening to what Bertrand was saying fully.

His gaze was focussed on Ingrid who hadn't answered his plea yet. Ingrid stared at him, almost as if she were trying to prolong his agony. "I'll do it but I want one thing…"

Vlad had been dreading this, he rolled his eyes. "What?"

"Position as your number two." Ingrid smiled at him, "Assuming you won't give it to Erin."

That's what he already promised her, he was surprised she wasn't making any more demands. "That's it?"

"That's it." She grinned at him. Vlad turned to Erin, but before he could speak Ingrid continued. "I think Erin's happier giving you a kick up the fangs than having any power at all." Erin smirked at the way Ingrid phrased it. It was true she didn't want any form of power; she'd rather support Vlad than wield power.

"She might end up with the status anyway." Vlad told Ingrid, his sister nodded she knew full well that Erin might be second if they became mates but she could live with that. Being third wouldn't be so bad this time because Erin never intended it to happen, and she didn't want it.

Ingrid smiled at him, "Fine with me."

Bertrand leaned forward, "Lets start with your knowledge of vampire law." Vlad looked at Erin but she shook her head, she didn't know anything about it.

Erin stood and dropped a soft kiss to his hair. "I'll leave you to it."

Erin had almost reached the door when Bertrand's voice called out to her, making her turn to face him. "You'll need to know this as well Erin."

Vlad covered his mouth hiding the smile that threatened to break through, at least he wasn't going to suffer alone.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	6. Powerdigger

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I got slightly distracted by a new YD fic I'm writing slowly (a clean break from this one) – it got stuck in my head and I couldn't stop scribbling until many snippets were all down on paper (I always plan and draft on paper). Muses always come at the wrong times._

Chapter 6: Powerdigger

The Count leaned back, resting his head against the throne.

"It'll have to be a feast. Something for them to enjoy – sweet talk them." He spoke talking to no one in particular.

"I am not sweet talking anyone." Vlad told him firmly looking up from his homework. "And I'm not throwing a feast."

It wasn't his way, he wasn't going to smile sweetly and act as everyone's friend, it would only make the truth even worse for him when he had to revoke what Ramanga had promised the clans.

The Count wasn't impressed with his son's attitude. "It'll get everyone in good spirits Vladdy."

Erin looked up as Vlad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, they'll be drunk on blood."

Erin had never seen a drunken vampire before; she'd seen a tipsy one at the memorable Carpathian Feast, but never a drunk one. From Vlad's wincing expression she got the feeling that it was probably worse than when breathers became drunk.

The Count's head snapped to his son. "What was that?"

Vlad threw his pen down, his homework wouldn't get finished he knew that for certain. Ingrid and Bertrand looked up this wasn't going to be a pretty sight.

"A feast is a bad idea." Vlad told him,

Ingrid chose to add her own opinion, not a very good idea in the end. "You'll be wasting good blood on them for a start."

The Count extended a long, ringed finger towards her, "You won't be invited."

"I think we'll have ocelot, rat in rosemary…"

Vlad's jaw clenched, his eyes fluttering as he tried to keep a tight rein on his emotions. He gripped the edge of the table tightly, so tightly it splintered and cracked. "I am not having a feast in this school."

"I am your Regent you can't stop me having a feast Vladimir."

"They are coming to see me." Vlad ground out, his voice even. "You don't have power anymore, I have it. The Council have agreed to follow me." He realised his mistake – he hadn't told his father that part yet.

Thunder rumbled and lightening flashed in the background, "You did this without consulting me?"

"Your partly to blame for all this fogging mess in the first place!" Vlad roared, his fangs extending automatically and his voice deepening. "For garlic's sake do you once check what Ramanga was up to? Bother with any of your duties? Take an interest in our kind?" Thunder echoed in the background.

The Count stood slowly, glaring at his youngest child. "I was protecting you Vladimir!" 

"You didn't do a very good job." The pencil on the table burst into flames at Vlad's annoyance. Vlad gave it a mournful look; it was the only one where the lead wasn't broken all the way through it.

"You didn't want anything to do with your people!" The Count countered and Vlad couldn't deny that.

Erin forced her chair backwards; all the vampires winced as the scrape affected their sensitive hearing. "Will you stop arguing?" Erin yelled glaring between the male Draculas. "Stop before you both say something you can't take back!"

"You don't have a say in this! You don't have a clue what Vlad's duties are…"

Erin cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Since I've been here Vlad has done everything you've wanted. He's studied, trained, been bullied by all of you, held a feast in your honour and opened that flapping book!" Her voice grew higher and louder with each word. "You told him more than once he had no say in ruling as he wasn't old enough…"

The Count didn't want her to go any further, she was hitting too close to home. "Shut up half fang!"

Ingrid and Vlad spoke at the same time, "Don't talk to her like that!" Erin was surprised at Ingrid defending her.

He looked towards Erin, his eyes narrowing as he threatened her: "I've a good mind to have another Carpathian Feast."

Vlad shot forward grabbing Erin's arm and pulling her to him, out of the reach of his father. "You lay a finger on her…"

"Either that or you control your half fang." The Count told him firmly, giving him an ultimatum. Women were supposed to be seen not heard.

Vlad had no intention of ever silencing Erin.

Erin wasn't going to be shut up that easily, she needed to get him to understand. "Now Vlad's in power you could help him by letting him do things his way…"

"You're only in love with his power!" He roared at Erin, leaning forward and hissing at her.

Everyone in the room froze at his sudden outburst. Erin looked around unable to judge from their faces how they actually felt about what he'd said.

Erin jumped back, horror crossing her face. She turned whiter than white at the accusation. Her eyes burned as tears fought to fall, as her first reaction was to cry. She couldn't…wouldn't be that weak around them.

"Is that how you see me?" She asked quietly, feeling like she'd been punched in the gut.

No one answered still trying to process what the Count had said in his anger.

She opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't find it in herself to be strong in front of them. Erin looked around helplessly before vanishing from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad waited all of half a second after Erin had vanished before lightening crackled and danced in the air above them.

His jaw was locked tightly and his eyes pure black with uncontrolled fury. He clenched the back of his chair tightly, the wood slip and bent as he held it. He needed to take his frustration out on something other wise he'd probably turn his father to ash. At the moment his mother was his favourite parent.

Ingrid shook her head while Bertrand looked strangely furious. No one could accuse Erin of only being with Vlad for his power.

Vlad focused his gaze on his father, the entire room shaking as he stared at him. His power control was slipping. He could even think of something to say, a million things flashed through his mind as he recalled every expression on Erin's face as the words were spoken.

The Count didn't look remorseful in the least.

Eventually Ingrid spoke. Her voice low and menacing. "That was going too far!" Ingrid snapped at the Count, Erin didn't need to be treated in that way. "What has she ever done to you?"

The Count answered with the first words that came into his head, "She was a slayer."

Vlad shook his head that excuse wasn't going to work on him. "She's the woman I love! You said you protected her like a daughter to Jonno!"

The Count shook his head, "That was before I saw through her."

"You mean before she stood up to you? It's not the first time." Vlad told him firmly flexing his palm, feeling a tingling sensation in it fighting it with all his strength.

The Count scoffed, not seeing what the big deal was. "It was practically a compliment!"

"Erin wouldn't know that!" Vlad yelled at his father, Erin wasn't used to their insults being compliments. "And it didn't sound like one to me!"

Ingrid shook her head as if to say 'nor me'. Ingrid knew her father could be cruel but after everything Erin had done for them he really had gone too far.

Vlad ran a hand though his hair. He had to fix this – yet another mess he'd have to sort out.

"You need to apologise." Bertrand told the Count firmly, for Bertrand to say that it must be severe what he'd done. Bertrand hated to hear vampires apologise but this was clearly an exception.

The Count closed his eyes rolling them before looking at his son. Maybe he had gone too far. "I'm sorry Vladdy…"

Vlad launched a fireball at the fire, it burst into fierce flames cutting his father off. "I'm not the one you have to apologise to!" Vlad told his father sharply before vanishing after his girlfriend.

YEKNODLETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin swiped at her eyes, trying to remove the mascara that had given her panda eyes – without a reflection it was hard. Although in the darkness of the courtyard it was doubtful anyone would notice.

She looked up at the clear night sky, trying her hardest to focus on something else. She traced the constellations with her eyes, she didn't realise how much sharper vampire eyes were. She could see Cassiopeia, Pegasus and Ursa Major. They were the only constellations she could remember.

A gentle rapping against stone made her throat tighten. There wasn't a door so who ever it was, was trying to get her attention another way.

"Leave me alone." She managed to force out but it still sounded strangled.

"I'm not going anywhere." His voice was soft as it reached her ears. Erin didn't turn to face him

Vlad stood in the entryway watching her clutching something to his chest; her face was still angled up to the sky. With a small sigh he moved until he stood behind her. He took the soft item in his hand and dangled it in front of her face.

Erin reached up and grabbed the dark object from Vlad's hands. She pulled it down looking at it. She gave a small laugh, he'd given this to her when she'd first met him. Erin clutched the toy to her chest before turning to face him.

"Thought you might need him." Vlad told her softly, reaching down and playing with one of Mr Cuddles' long arms.

Erin nodded slowly, her eyes watered at his thoughtfulness. Vlad didn't hesitate he pulled her to him, cupping her head to his chest. He could feel the toy pressed inbetween them as she clutched at his shirt. It felt uncomfortable the way his shirt was pulled but he wouldn't complain.

"He didn't mean it." Vlad told her softly, caressing her back. "He spoke without thinking."

He felt Erin shake her head, "He meant it."

Vlad pressed a kiss to her scar. "You challenged him, no woman's ever challenged dad like that, not even Ingrid. You pointed out everything he's done wrong, you didn't insult him just told him the truth." His father had felt threatened by her. "He hit back the only way he knew how."

Erin looked up at him smiling sadly, "When I first saw you I thought you were the most evil thing I'd ever seen, staring at me through the windscreen." She admitted, stroking his jaw. "Then you spoke and you weren't the powerful evil I'd been brought up to hate. I love Vlad, not his title. I've never once thought of your power."

Vlad pulled back a fraction further. "I know." He kissed her forehead, "You thought about slaying me." He joked making her laugh. He grinned as well; Erin hit him softly for that comment.

Erin's mascara had run again, giving her more defined panda eyes, her eyes were puffy and tear tracks made her skin feel tight but to him she was still beautiful

"Love you." He whispered, serious once again.

"Love you too." She stood on her toes and kissed him softly. Vlad pulled her closer to him and kissed her sweetly, Erin wrapped her arms around him neck, clutching his collar in her left hand. Their tongues moved languidly together. Neither wanted to break the kiss just yet.

Eventually Vlad rested his forehead against hers. "I think we've squashed Mr Cuddles."

Erin looked confused before following his gaze downwards; the poor monkey was completely twisted out of shape.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The sound of shoes clicking against cobbles echoed around the courtyard and immediately Vlad and Erin stepped completely away from each other.

Erin felt a bubble of anger settle in her chest as she stared at the Dracula patriarch. Erin looked away not wanting to look at him as it grew more intense.

"I want to speak to you about..." He began but his voice was too harsh as he spoke.

"Dad…" Vlad drew out deliberately making his father wince.

The Count nodded and stepped closer to them. "I didn't mean to suggest you were a powerdigger…"

Erin wasn't going to leave it at that, "But you did." Her eyes were fierce. "I lost my life for you and your family." Her words made Vlad wince, she noticed but wanted to prove a point to the Count she hadn't once thought of herself in this. Everything she had done was for Vlad. "I love your son and if you can't accept that for what it is…fine; but I have never, ever wanted him for his power."

"I know you love him and don't want his power." The Count acknowledged, confusing her completely. "No one's ever stood up for Vladdy like that. I was…surprised."

He had reacted by saying the first thing that came into his head, he realised now. He wasn't talking to a normal vampire he was talking to a half fang, of course she would have reacted like this.

Erin stared at him but her jaw completely dropped when he moved across and hesitantly kissed her forehead.

He pulled back, "Now that's sorted…dinner?" With a quick smile he sped inside.

"That was his apology?" Erin asked looking at Vlad. He didn't even say the 'sorry' word, she'd expected it if only once.

Vlad shrugged slightly. "It's the best you'll get. Vampires don't apologise. He tried and that counts for something." Erin nodded, he was right. He had tried in his own way to apologise.

He smiled, if his father had kissed her he'd accepted her into the family. Protection was one thing, this was another. His father approved of the choice he'd made.

"Come on," He tugged on her hand lightly. "Lets see what treats Renfield has for us."

Erin groaned and let him drag her away.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTTIL

Erin and Vlad entered the room just in time to see Renfield trip over Wolfie's legs as the younger tried to get up off the floor to sit at the table.

Wolfie let out a howl automatically running towards Erin and Ingrid. Erin seeing Ingrid was busy helping Bertrand bent down and hugged the young boy, rubbing has back.

Vlad waved his hand and the silver trays and food suspended in mid air, levelling out so no food could fall to the floor. He flicked his finger and they automatically lowered themselves to the table surface.

Renfield couldn't regain his balance and hit one of the cabinets in the corner of the room. Vlad winced, as he knew Renfield would end up with some painful bruises.

The old wood was brittle with age; his elbow went straight through the door, splintering inwards.

Renfield struggled to right himself, yanking at his arm as his dinner jacket snagged on the splinters. Eventually he gave up trying to free it and pulled, a tearing sound filling the air.

Something caught Vlad's eye, his eyes immediately darkened as he sped over to it. He yanked open the split door completely, looking at what was inside.

He should have known the slayers would do this.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	7. Jamming

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm sorry about posting late, I've been at the hospital for most of the day – a normal appointment with a three hours waiting time (not including having to waiting for a blood test afterwards)…_

Chapter 7: Jamming

Vlad's face darkened as he wrenched the door from its hinges. It landed behind him, shattering and fracturing further.

He reached inside and removed a small silver device from where it had fallen onto the shelf. It was circular and less than half an inch wide and half an inch thick. A small mesh covered the top of the device and Vlad let out a growl.

Vlad slowly turned towards his family and showed them the small device. Erin's eyes widened she knew what it was. He crushed it in his fingers, the small device sparking. It popped and crackled as the last of the device's life drained away completely.

It couldn't be the only one in the school, or even in the room. He turned his head slightly and heard the high-pitched buzzing of static in his ears.

He raced towards the blood cabinet and yanked another from underneath the cabinet.

Ingrid gave him a confused look. "What…"

Vlad shook his head telling her to be quiet. He moved across the room and pulled another device from behind the drapes in the room. He listened again but only could hear static from the devices in his hands, he knew there were no more in the room.

He lifted them and held it in front of his mouth, speaking directly to the devices. "Hello Jonno." He wanted the slayers to know he'd found out what they were up to, or at the very least found their toys.

Then he clenched his fist quickly crushing the final two in the palm of his hand.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Bertrand and Ingrid stared at the small, now irreparably broken, devices in Vlad's hand.

"What are they?" Ingrid had never seen them before, although they did look like the tracking device the slayers had planted on her.

"Listening devices." Bertrand hissed loudly, glaring at the ruined things in Vlad's hand.

"We called them 'Bugs'." Erin told him, taking them from Vlad's hands and turning them over in hers. Vlad had thoroughly destroyed them, there was no way they could receive any more information from these devices. "They've been listening to everything."

Vlad should have known the slayers wouldn't leave them either in peace or war without leaving something behind to keep an eye on the vampires. Jonno must have placed them around when he and Erin were fighting Sethius. In the middle of a battle no one would notice what he was up to.

There was no way of telling how much they'd learned and how their plans had changed with the new information all they could do now is stop him from finding out any more.

"Would Ryan know what they are?"

"Yeah, he helped build them at one point, why?" Vlad closed his eyes and concentrated for a moment.

Erin had never been allowed to do anything that resembled building things; it wasn't a 'girls duty' according to her mother. She always wanted to do some form of mechanics, that's probably why she was the only girl in design technology at the moment. She knew how to use the devices but not how they worked.

Less than a minute later Ryan appeared in front of them. He looked confused as he saw the seriousness on their faces.

"Can you find more of these?" Vlad asked him. Ryan didn't answer straight away looking towards his mistress for permission. Ingrid let out a growl being Ryan's 'superior' was really beginning to grate on her nerves.

Ryan picked up the thoroughly broken transmitter, looking at it closely. "Yeah, they all have the same frequency, they should be easy to find." He dropped it back into Erin's hand. "They can be jammed so it won't matter if we don't find them all and it won't matter if more are planted."

Bertrand wheeled forward slightly, "How?" This would be valuable information for a later date.

"It has the same frequency as radio microphones – old ones, not the new modern ones. All you'd need to do is link them up through a sound system to speakers around the school and turn them on. The slayers wouldn't be able to receive any information at all, they'd only get static."

"Can you do this?" Vlad asked him directly. Ryan didn't answer immediately.

"Ryan, please." Erin asked her brother.

"You will do whatever Vlad wants." Ingrid told him. Ryan couldn't disobey any commands given to him by Ingrid. Ingrid had effectively given Vlad almost as much control over him as she had.

"I'll need help." He spoke softly, "We need to get as many speakers as we can…"

"The whiteboards." Erin realised.

"What?"

"The interactive whiteboards in the classrooms, they all have speakers on them. Most of them aren't used if you don't count the history, science and music ones. I don't think the speakers would be missed. Your Dad could say they didn't meet specifications or something like that." Erin told Vlad.

Vlad gave her a smile, this was why he loved her she always had a way they would make a plan work.

"How long would it take?"

"About 12 hours or so to get the main room sorted." There was the throne room (in case any more were to be planted), their private rooms, the Count's study, the kitchen, Mirror room, main corridors, blood cellar, main hall and training room.

The Count placed his hand on his son's shoulders. "Take Renfield, it'll do him good to get shocked."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes at the Counts concern for Renfield around electricity.

"I'd need out of date microphones…"

Vlad nodded as he spoke, "We've got some." He jerked his head towards his father, "Dad doesn't like us buying new things. The whiteboards were bad enough."

"It'd be better if you stay in here." Ryan began, "If you go anywhere don't talk about anything important or go on your own. Even the smallest whisper can be picked up on these things. They were modelled on vampire hearing."

That was *so* comforting, they all realised as they looked at each other. Their hearing was extremely sensitive.

Ryan knew if they wanted it finished before dawn he'd have to start now, vampire speed would could the labour time in half. He bowed lowly to Ingrid before turning to the door.

"Ryan?" Vlad called after him, Erin's brother stopped confused. "Thanks."

Ryan nodded before vanishing to set up the frequency jammers.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad didn't like the way Bertrand was staring at him. Bertrand's thoughtfulness always made him worry because he could never fully tell what he was up to, only Ingrid could read Bertrand like an open book.

Ryan had left over ten minutes ago and no one had said a word, almost as if they were afraid there might be more listening devices in the room.

Vlad crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at his mentor. "What is it?" He finally asked, having enough of being stared at.

"What have you talked about since they were here?" Bertrand asked.

It was hard trying to recall something you'd talked about. Odd things you remembered but not every word or detail could be accounted for.

"Nothing, I've just taught Erin how to create fireballs, we had the argument and…" Vlad trailed off with a groan, "Talked about how our world it tearing itself apart." He kicked a piece of wood resting on the floor in front of him. It bounced off the opposite wall skidding across the floor almost hitting his father in the shin.

Bertrand looked up at Ingrid, who nodded in agreement with him, seemingly knowing exactly what he was thinking. "We need to change the date of the meeting."

"No!" Vlad shouted suddenly, "That's what the slayers will expect us to do now." Jonno would assume he'd try to protect their kind and change the date of the meeting. "If I postpone it our kind will think I'm weak." Vlad told Bertrand firmly. Bertrand knew what Vlad meant, they'd definitely see it as a sign of weakness.

Erin moved closer before he could even start to grow angry. "You're protecting them from a slayer attack."

"Yes but members from a Guild that were nearly wiped out." Vlad told her, Bertrand's 'friends' had dealt with most of the slayers before Sethius had been resurrected the first time. Even Jonno wouldn't have had time to recruit and train new members.

Ingrid wasn't against fighting the slayers but she didn't want to go in without any information. "We don't know that for certain."

"They won't attack." Vlad told her with conviction, "They won't face that many vampires and survive." As much as he hated the thought of anyone being drained he knew it was true, they wouldn't stand a chance against 227 vampires.

"They might have developed a new, improved super weapon." Erin told him quietly. If they had there was no way she could scope it out this time. The giant sun cage wouldn't affect him but it would render everyone else powerless.

Vlad's eyes widened slightly, "We destroyed all the generators." He told her, even if they didn't all he had to do was destroy one and the weapon would be useless.

The slayers hadn't been back to the school since he'd turned down their ultimatum, he knew that for certain.

"I don't think they want to use a super weapon." Vlad told her, "Something Jonno said…" He trailed off, something had been plaguing him about Jonno's expression and manner when he wanted Erin. Vlad shook his head trying to rid himself of his thoughts and get back to the subject of the meeting. "If they heard about what's happening in our world, then dealing with it becomes a priority." Vlad told Bertrand, he could wipe out the slayers easily if he wanted to and he genuinely didn't think Jonno realised that; with their world in tatters Jonno wouldn't go directly for him he'd go for the clans.

"Not at costing lives…"

"They'll be at risk if nothing's done…" 

"Bring it a day early." Erin told them softly interrupting their argument. Vlad wouldn't postpone it and Bertrand didn't want it happening on that day so that left one option. "The slayers will spend tomorrow planning to attack, they won't be able to launch a spur of the moment one." Everything about the slayers had to be carefully coordinated. "You can't postpone it so bring it forward. It'll be the last thing Jonno expects."

"They might still attack." Ingrid told them. "I mean on the day it should have been."

Vlad nodded that was a possibility, but as long as his kind was safe that was the main thing.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin vanished to help Ryan, if only with the lifting. Ingrid had gone to sweep the school looking for more of the jammers so they knew which were the heavily affected rooms and destroy them. She was going to chalk an 'X' on the doors she was unsure of or it she thought more might be in there.

Bertrand didn't want Vlad to take what he was going to say the wrong way.

"It might be a good idea if Erin didn't attend the meeting tomorrow." Bertrand began quietly. Vlad gave him a confused look, it was strange looking down on his mentor height wise. "She's a half fang." Before Vlad could grow angry Bertrand continued, "You know what the clan chiefs would think."

"I don't care what they think."

"Erin is in my unlife now, and I'm not going to hide her away because she's a half fang."

Bertrand nodded, "Just keep in mind what they might say. Our kind accepts female half fangs more than male ones."

'Only because females were obedient to their mate as they should be,' Vlad thought with bitterness, 'Men shouldn't be obedient to any woman no matter if they were full bloods or half fangs.'

He hated that archaic way of thinking.

"I can handle them."

Bertrand smiled, for the first time he knew Vlad had faith in himself. "I know you can."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	8. Seating

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I nearly wrote the wrong chapter here, I was thinking of my saga rather than this fic. I only realised when I got a quarter of the way through and saw I'd typed 'Nicola'. I gave myself a good kick for that._

Chapter 8: Seating

The jammers had all been installed fairly quickly, the only thing was the annoying constant hum in the background but it was a small price to pay if the slayers couldn't work out what they were up to.

Erin placed her pen back in the pencil case, that was the last of the homework for today.

"Done it that's…" She trailed off seeing that she wasn't getting any form of acknowledgement from her boyfriend. Curiously she stood up and made her way across to the sofa, smiling as she saw him.

Erin gently brushed Vlad's fringe away from his eyes, she'd never seen him looking so peaceful.

He was lying stretched out along the couch, a book resting on his chest. Erin slowly prised the book away from him, closing it carefully – The Tempest – so not to make a sound. She ran a finger down his cheek caressing it, he turned towards her subconsciously. She couldn't remember ever seeing him sleeping outside his coffin before, in fact she'd never seen him sleep before.

Erin knew she'd have to wake him, but it wouldn't hurt to give him a few more minutes rest.

She made her way back towards her school equipment, packing the textbooks and exercise books away into her rucksack.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A glance towards the clock told her that if she didn't wake him soon then someone else probably would.

Erin perched next to him on the couch. She carefully avoided his neck; she didn't know how he'd react to her touching it while he wasn't fully alert. The touching of the throat and neck was something all vampires were sensitive to, she allowed Vlad to touch hers but no one else.

She leaned down and gave his forehead a gentle kiss, stroking his cheek as she did so.

Vlad's eyes slowly fluttered open, he looked up at the smiling face of Erin.

"What time is it?" He asked, trying to see past her towards the clock. He propped himself up, looking worried.

"Half six." Vlad flopped himself back down and rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep from them. "They'll be here in a few hours." He just groaned, dreading every minute. Erin let out a small laugh at his reaction. "You shouldn't be working so hard."

"I need to know the law…" Vlad pushed himself up, sitting upright stretching his arms so they cracked back into place.

"It won't do anyone any good for you to be exhausted all the time." She told him firmly.

"I'll get some rest after tonight." He promised.

Erin kissed him chastely, "You'd better."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What are you wearing to meet the clan chiefs?" Ingrid asked Erin breezing into the room without warning.

The young half fang jumped and spun around to face Ingrid, thankful that she hadn't already started getting dressed.

The dress she was holding dropped to the floor making her curse. She dove down picking it up and brushing off the thick grey dust it had collected from the floor.

Ingrid pulled a disgusted face, "You can't wear that." Erin looked down at the dress, it was a knee length plain black dress. She'd never worn it before. It was plain and very modest, something vampires liked.

"What's wrong with it?" She was wondering if it wasn't ornate enough. Even Vlad's clothes had some patterns on them, granted they couldn't be seen well but she remembered the ornate ribbing and embossed bats on his jacket.

Ingrid's lip curled in disgust, Erin had a lot to learn about appearing in vampire public. "It's too breathery."

Erin had never heard that word before. "Breathery?"

"If you wear that, you'll be a laughing stock in there." The other vampires wouldn't stand for it and it would weaken her already low status being a half fang.

"Here." Erin noticed for the first time that Ingrid had a box clutched to her chest. Vlad's sister held it out for her to take. Erin gingerly took the box from Ingrid. Ingrid gestured with her eyes for her to open it.

Erin didn't really want to open it; she knew what Ingrid had gotten up to trying to get rid of her brother. Although if Ingrid was still in here it couldn't be that dangerous, could it?

Ingrid tapped her foot and Erin opened the lid, fully expecting a UV grenade to explode.

She opened her eyes as soon as she realised she wasn't a pile of ash on the floor.

Inside was a formal vampire costume. Erin slowly lifted it out of the box it was in three parts. Erin looked up at Ingrid smiling. "Thank you." She didn't think Ingrid could be this generous.

"You don't really seem the dress kind of person." It was true; Erin only ever wore dresses to make a good impression. Ingrid held up the cape, she smiled as she realised it was the right length for the new vampire.

"Are you expecting anything…"

Ingrid shook her head, she didn't want anything from this…well just one thing. "Just keep Vlad under control." Ingrid told her.

It may have sounded like she wanted Erin to oppress Vlad but what she meant was make sure he kept a level head. He'd found a balance since merging completely with his reflection but there was always that fear he'd tip back to pure evil again.

Erin looked her in the eyes and smiled, nodding as she spoke. "I promise."

Ingrid gave her a smile before gesturing to the clothes. "Get dressed I need to do your make up."

Erin let out a groan which made Ingrid laugh, she had a feeling Ingrid was going this.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad finished clasping his cloak and straightened it until it rested before looking up at the sound of heels clicking on the floor behind him. He turned slowly to look at his visitor.

"Will I do?" She asked softly.

His eyes widened at the vision in front of him.

Erin looked every inch the vampire; he'd never expected her to be anything less.

Erin looked slightly nervous as he studied her. She wore tight leather trousers with long knee length, high-heeled boots. Her bodice was form hugging with leather platting around the base and down the front, completed with decorative bats on either side of her abdomen; it had a slight, single stud collar to it but nothing that covered her scars. The sleeves were long. The bodice matched Vlad's leather jacket perfectly as if it were part of a set. Her make up was dark and seductive like most vampire women wore. To complete her look she had a floor length cloak, that fitted her perfectly.

"You look beautiful." Vlad finally told her, once he'd managed to get his mouth working.

Erin looked down before smiling up at him. Vlad moved towards her, lifting a hand to move a lock of hair that had slipped out of place. Erin beamed up at him before standing on her toes and kissing him softly.

Vlad cupped her neck guiding her into the kiss. Erin grasped his leather jacket, clutching at it as his left slipped around her waist. Erin arched into him before pulling away remembering her make up. It wouldn't do to look a mess in front of the other vampires.

Vlad chased her lips making her giggle before she'd arched far enough away from him. He pouted slightly at her.

Erin jerked her head to the door. "Come on or we'll be late."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad grasped Erin's hand tightly as he paused at the doors.

Every clan chief had arrived all eager to get a glance at their future leader regardless of whether they'd support him or not.

Vlad was thankful he didn't have to wear the crown, he didn't have to until his 18th Birthday, even if he was able to wear it yet it wouldn't help as he needed to gain their respect before they'd follow him at all.

With a click of his fingers the hall doors opened and Vlad stepped into the hall, he took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Air meant nothing to his body now but the action made him feel better regardless.

Everyone's eyes immediately snapped to him, all 227 clan chiefs scrutinised him closely trying to sniff out any sight of weakness from him.

Vlad didn't flinch under the gaze of the other vampires; he returned their stares making them fidget after a moment at the intensity. His face was the picture of impassiveness. He held his head high, the leather collar restrictive in its movements. The dark leather added to his fierceness, he looked like the killer he could be if he let himself dressed like this a distinctive contrast to the normal looking young man in jeans and plaid shirts.

The vampires' gazes slowly left him no longer feeling that it was appropriate to gaze at him. They turned it towards the woman to his side. Erin's head was held high; she followed Vlad's lead and didn't show any emotion on her face.

Many of the clan chiefs watched every move Erin made. She made no secret of being a half fang; her throat was exposed to the vampires allowing them to see her bite scars clearly and unashamedly.

Eager eyes traced her slowly, many fascinated by her blonde hair.

They couldn't tell if she wore any official sign of his claim on her, they could only see the marks on her neck.

It was different a woman being a half fang, it was still looked down upon but not as much as a male half fang. It created respect amongst the community that a vampire hadn't been afraid to take what he wanted, whereas if a female vampire had bitten a male breather they would be considered settling for a weak mate besides it being dishonourable for a woman to be the head of her house without good reason. Weakness wasn't a good thing throughout their community.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The hall was bare of nourishment; the only form of refreshment was on a table at the back where many goblets and (second rate) bottles of blood sat awaiting to be dunk. There were no decorations, seats lined the hall with an aisle down the middle. On each side were ten rows of twelve seats. There were no names on the seats so it was really potluck where you chose to sit.

The Council stood on the stage waiting for Vlad to walk across to them. A few select members weren't happy about the way Vlad was bringing Erin with him, nor the way Ingrid joined them.

Huunter smirked slightly at his 'colleagues' faces. "I present the Chosen One Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula."

Erin twisted her head towards Vlad at his middle names. _"Don't ask."_ He answered, Erin bit her lip, she could tell he hated them.

As soon as Vlad turned to address the crowd petty arguing began as they all tried to appeal to him whether they wanted him as ruler or not.

"I am not sitting behind the Hulina Clan!"

"I will not sit at the front where I can't see stakes being driven into my back."

"I will not sit next to him!"

"I'm more important than *his* clan!"

Vlad shook his head, he knew he should have sat them all in a circle. "SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET!" Vlad roared at the top of his voice, his roar making the hall shake as dust fell from the rafters onto the vampires below. Immediately everyone obeyed him, sitting down where they stood, slowly, but sitting down.

His eyes were black as they looked at him, his fangs extended ready. Bertrand had suggested fear as a tactic and he was about to show them how far they could push him. Petty arguing wasn't on his most patient list.

One vampire just had to continue didn't they? "You're not old enough…"

Vlad flicked his hand and a lightening flew through the air, heading straight for the vampire. He stopped it just before it touched the middle-aged vampire's nose.

Vlad addressed the vampire individually, but making sure the others heard his words. "Our kind is fighting each other. We need to deal with it now, the slayers will take advantage of that. We've already lost too many of our blood brothers in this. I will not lose any more! I will be Grand High Vampire in just over two weeks; I will not allow anyone questioning my responsibilities or authority. Yes I am young but I have been trained for this. Understand?"

The vampire nodded and Vlad lifted his hand the lightening flying into the air and dissipating.

"We're here to discuss our kind and what Ramanga promised you in my name." Vlad took a moment to compose himself. "Ramanga took liberties in his promises to you all. He didn't inform myself or the Regent of his promises. So in order to deal with them I'll need to know exactly what he promised you, or what he threatened you with."

He wasn't saying he'd abide by the promises that had been made or that he'd ignore them and he didn't say he'd carry out the threats he was trying to be fair and just. He didn't want them to judge him immediately.

The entire hall erupted into speech, everyone trying to tell Vlad what had been promised to their clans or how they had been threatened along with a hundred different questions. Vlad stared dumbfounded not expecting them to behave like children.

He wasn't sure what to say to stop them, they all seemed too focussed on telling him their stories.

Erin decided to try something; it had worked on Vlad and his father, "FINGERS ON FANGS!" She boomed around the hall.

It was hilarious to watch every vampire's index finger shoot up to his or her fangs at that simple phrase.

It worked everyone was the picture of silence as they looked at her slightly shocked – but they didn't once drop their fingers. It showed how ingrained into their minds that phrase was.

She wasn't sure it would work her being a 'lowly' female half fang but it had. Although she could see the anger on their faces for her interrupting them.

Erin turned to an amazed Vlad, she shrugged giving him a smile which he returned easily.

Now the negotiation could begin.

Or should that be chaos?

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	9. Divided

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Answering a question: I'm not planning on writing another instalment of the saga. I have ideas if I ever wanted to continue it (set ten years on), but I can easily transfer them into another fic. The idea was completely null and voided when someone tried to continue/write a spin off without asking. If something pops into my head I prefer to write it down just in case I can use it – I have tons of snippets jotted down on paper._

Chapter 9: Divided

The faces of the clan chiefs grew darker and darker at being treated like children by the half fang – the female half fang. The worst thing was her young master didn't scold her for it; instead he seemed to be proud of her for it.

A young looking vampire with long dark hair dared to break the silence. "A half fang shouldn't…"

"That half fang will be the Dracula Queen." Huunter snapped at him.

A burst of murmuring echoed through the hall at the admission. Vlad would have preferred it to remain quiet for the time being, he fought the urge to look at Erin and stared down the hall.

"I will choose my future mate, and I choose the woman who allied herself with me to defeat Sethius. The Brother Mirror recognises her…"

"You have the Brother Mirror?" A gasp sounded from the crowd. Vlad guessed that piece of news hadn't been released to them yet.

"I am Vladimir Dracula, direct descendant of Dracul the first clan chief of the Draculesti." He hoped he'd said that right, Bertrand nodded letting him know he had said it correctly. A weight lifted off his chest. "My clan mirror is the Brother Mirror. Erin assisted me in defeating Sethius inside the mirror, together what remained of the Danesti mirror was destroyed Sethius can never return." He couldn't use 'helped' it sounded weak. "You will give her the respect she deserves for that task."

The vampires grimaced before nodding. If she had helped defeat Sethius that meant she was a worthy female.

A chubby one nodded, "She is loyal to you."

"Erin is loyal to no one, I may have bitten her but she holds not loyalty to me. She is free to do what she wants." He deliberately left out Sethius biting her first. "I gave her that 'gift'." It was a gift; she was the only half fang not to be loyal in their history.

"She will make a powerful mate." Huunter addressed them all, he could see Vlad was willing to let Erin hold authority but he was sure Vlad would stop her if she went out of line.

Vlad knew they didn't have a lot of time for this meeting so he wanted to get back to the matter at hand.

"As Grand High Vampire," He raised his hand as one of them began to speak, "The Council recognises my authority already, I'm ready to rule." He told them sternly. "You can challenge that but I want to deal with what's happened under those who were supposed to be in charge until I came of age. That's why I've assumed authority two weeks early."

No one challenged him – yet – but there were plenty more hours of darkness left.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vampires fidgeted under his gaze. Vlad closed his eyes for a moment, taking it to steady himself. So far a lot of clans had been made empty promises, promises that definitely couldn't be kept. Ramanga must have been hoping for a war to wipe out most of the clans in order to meet wheat he had promised.

"Ramanaga made a lot of promises, promises that weren't his to make…"

"I was promised the Rumera estate, complete with peasants." Count Bulique stated, leaning back against the chair his arms folded over his chest. He was an almost bald, stick thin vampire. His features were gaunt with hollow eyes. You definitely didn't want to meet him in a dark alley.

Viscount Rumera stood and looked Bulique with anger in his eyes. "You won't ever touch our estate." Bulique's eyes burned with hatred, his chiselled jaw locked as he stared down the smaller vampire.

"It was promised to me by Ramanga."

Rumera shook his head in confusion, "We weren't consulted."

"It doesn't matter when he," He pointed to Vlad, "Comes to power I will get your estate."

"You breather lover!" Rumera's face turned dark black.

Bulique tensed, his fists clenching. He shot up from his seat. "Slayer ally!

Rumera mimicked his actions, "Garlic muncher!"

This was just like watching a playground argument. Until now…

Rumera drew back and Vlad knew immediately what he was preparing to do. The other vampires didn't notice as soon.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"MOVE!" Vlad roared just as Rumera swung his arm around. The fireball left Rumera's hand, narrowly missing a dodging vampire.

Vampires scattered around the hall as a fireball flew through the sky. The retaliating one followed moments later.

Chairs overturned as the other vampires fought to escape the small battle. Some splintered and broke under their feet.

Allies of the two feuding vampires joined in adding to the chaos, turning a two person fight into a forty person fight. Friends against each other all to defend the feuding vampires' honour.

The slayers would have a field day if they saw this. Vlad felt disgusted watching them, the noble vampires they once were now reduced to squabbling children.

Other disputes echoed around the hall, vampires resorting to hand to hand combat in the confined space. Many were pushed and thrown against the wall.

Younger vampire clan leaders cowered in the corner of the room, not wanting to choose sides and not wanting to fight.

Vlad needed to do something about this.

Vlad launched a massive orange fireball into the air. It spread and flickered as it dissipated in the air. All the vampire froze at his temper. "I WILL NOT HAVE FIGHTING IN MY HOME!" Vlad boomed at them all. "YOU WILL SIT DOWN WHERE YOU ARE!" If they wanted to behave like children he'd treat them like children. He suddenly had a newfound appreciation for Miss McCauley in that moment. He lowered his voice but it was still projected. "The next person who attacks another vampire will be staked here and now. That's not a threat, it's a promise." Vlad shook his head at them, "We have slayers after us and all you care about is taking each others land."

The vampires cowered slightly at his anger, they'd pushed him to his limits but he had stopped them before anyone was slain and that earned him some of their respect.

Bulique looked at Rumera with barely concealed disgust. "Are you going to honour the promises that were made?"

That was the question everyone had been thinking.

"I didn't consent to these promises and I don't intend to keep them all." Vlad told them truthfully, this time no one talked. "And I don't intend to keep any of thee threats Ramanga made for those he couldn't *bribe*." He emphasised the word bribe, bribery wasn't honourable for either the offerer or the receiver. They were all about honour so it wouldn't go down well that they were bribed.

A few vampires began to stand up, Vlad stretched his hand out and forced them back to the floor. The flooring split underneath them as he misjudged his power.

Erin squeezed his hand, forcing him to control his temper. His face relaxed slightly but his jaw remained locked. "If you want me to honour them you'll have to divide them between yourselves…"

"We'll do it…"

Vlad continued pretending he hadn't been interrupted and the vampires weren't murmuring amongst themselves. "Into sixths, because that's what Ramanga has promised. I have at least three clans per estate."

The vampires looked between themselves, they didn't think they'd have to fight further for what they'd been promised.

Vlad stared them down. "Did any of you sign anything?" There was silence. "Were any of you given a form of agreement?" There was no silence. "Then how can I tell whether clans have actually been promised anything or if they're just lying to get more land?"

It was a fair question.

"The Chosen One's right." A voice spoke up from the centre of the crowd. An obviously dyed, ginger haired vampire slowly stood. "We can't prove genuine claims from false ones. We need to unify."

Unification was an easy thing to suggest but a hard thing to actually put into practice. Silence descended over the hall as they thought it through.

Quint spoke, his suggestion was a valid one, that's if Vlad wanted to go along with the archaic way of thinking. "We might be able to arrange marriages for peace among our clans, your half fang would make an excellent …"

That was the wrong thing to suggest.

Erin began to panic, she wasn't part of any bargain. She almost stepped back but Vlad squeezed her hand. Vlad moved forward, opening his mouth slowly to reveal his fangs.

"Erin will not be traded to the highest bidder." Half fangs and women were often traded for land and alliances; he certainly wasn't going to trade either her or Ingrid in this. If he lost alliances on this matter he didn't care.

"Where's your mark of claim?"

Erin didn't understand the mark of claim, she thought it Vlad's bite was his mark of claim. Obviously they had an official symbol of a claim, like wedding rings.

"Our law forbids me from laying *official* claim to her until I come of age. Anyone who tries to touch her will end up as dust. Are we clear?" No one answered, "ARE WE CLEAR?" He roared, lightning crackled and flashed in the background.

The vampires amongst the crowd nodded slowly.

"I don't ever want to see anyone being forced into an arranged marriage." Vlad told them fiercely, "Everyone has the right to choice their own mate. If anyone is pressured into one, I will invoke the right of ritual staking."

"But…"

Vlad cut them off with a wave of his hand. "I have the final say. The Council can advise, you can petition but I have the final say in any law and punishment."

Atilla asked a question that Vlad was surprised the Council had raised before. "What will happen to Ramanga?"

"He will be executed." Vlad told them, he knew they expected him just to give Ramanga a slap on his wrist, but he needed to follow the laws. Ramanga had committed treason and there was only one punishment for that.

There was a murmur of agreement from the crowd, they seemed pleased Vlad was willing to respect their laws.

"Tonight we make a fresh start. I don't want to hear about what Ramanga promised you. You are dealing with me now, no one else – I have the final say. I'm not going to remove anyone's land without reason and I'm not going to give land to bribe people to my side. I will be fair and just. Our kind is being hunted by the slayers, I really don't think that it's a good idea to fracture further do you?"

The clans shook their heads, fully in agreement with the young vampire.

"Our differences aren't going to heal over night, I promise you I will do my best to solve them but we need to work together to deal with the slayers. Divided we're vulnerable, together we're strong."

Vlad knew he still had enemies, he only hoped he had more allies from this.

TBC

_A/N: Don't worry I haven't finished with the vampires just yet.._

_Thanks for reading._


	10. Plans

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 10: Plans

Erin straightened out her tie, for some reason it was too tight. It felt uncomfortable on her, but she had been tugging at it as a release of irritation as she watched Vlad opposite her. It wasn't Vlad that had irritated her though.

It was their classmates flocking around him – their female classmates.

Vlad nervously dodged the girls in the room, it was his own fault sitting close to the art equipment, he'd given them a perfect excuse to brush passed him each time they 'needed' something.

One of the girls 'tripped' over a chair leg spilling paint down him on her way to the sink. Bright apple green paint dripped down his yellow shirt. He quickly shrugged out of his black jacket before it could become green as well.

Under normal situations it would have been funny – if it had been an accident.

"I'm sorry Vlad…" Alicia began, not managing to sound sincere enough.

"It's fine."

She went to touch his chest but he moved back out of her reach. He hated being touched by anyone he didn't trust.

"Let me wipe it off…" Alicia smiled and leaned over him to fetch a paper towel before bending over him. Alicia threw a triumphant smile back towards her jealous classmates.

Vlad jumped out of his seat. "I'll do it myself." He carefully avoided her touch, looking at his artwork he grimaced at the sight of a charcoal drawing ruined under a mass of green paint.

"Are you sure…" She pouted slightly, not expecting him to turn her down. Alicia was one of those who usually got her way.

"Erin can help me."

Every girl's head turned towards Erin, who effortlessly stood up trying not to let their gazes bother her. She was used to the looks now, ever since their public argument when he wasn't 'himself' every girl had been trying to get her claws into Vlad thinking he was tempted by anything wearing make up. What they didn't realise was that both sides of Vlad loved Erin so he couldn't be tempted away from her.

Vlad slipped an arm around Erin's waist, pressing a possessive kiss to her lips. Vlad wasn't usually this affectionate at school, they held hands but that's as far as it went. Obviously he was trying to make a statement to the girls chasing him.

Erin tipped her head, trying to bite back a smile. _"Come on."_

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad leaned against the old, large, white, ceramic sink in the empty woodwork shop. Erin perched herself on a woodwork stool in front of him.

"Green isn't your colour." Erin told him making him chuckle. She picked up the sponge; squeezing it she began to wipe away the paint. It had dribbled from his chest to his abdomen.

"I can change it…"

"You can't." Erin told him, with a slight smirk.

"Why not?" He had a spare upstairs. She swilled out the sponge again before pressing it back to he shirt that was becoming transparent with the more water that was applied to the surface.

Erin tugged on the v-neck of her grey jumper, "I caught Renfield wearing mine, and the other was ripped completely at the seams. I had to borrow yours. You don't mind do you?" She hadn't had time to ask him.

He noticed for the first time the buttons were on the opposite side, a sign she was wearing his shirt. That was why she didn't look comfortable; his shirt was too big for her under that jumper.

"It's fine." He assured her. "Just don't take off the jumper." He didn't want anyone getting any more ideas about their relationship; the rumour mill was already working overtime.

He didn't eavesdrop but sometimes his sensitive hearing got the better of him and he couldn't tune out. He'd already found out enough to take up his nightmares for the next century at least.

Erin continued to gently sponge at the green paint, it was better to get it off while it was wet and couldn't stain instead of leaving it to dry.

Renfield poked his head around the door, giving Erin a strange look at her cleaning Vlad's shirt – it was his job. "Master Vlad, your father wants to see you."

Vlad groaned, this wasn't good.

He pushed himself from the sink, instinctively folding his arms over his chest, grimacing as he felt the wet cotton against his torso. He dropped his hands to his side with a frown.

Erin leaned up, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I'll see you later."

Vlad nodded, knowing his luck his father would be lecturing him until midnight. He slowly left the room, casting a final glance to Erin who gave him a reassuring smile before she turned back to tidying the sink.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad gulped as he stood outside his father's study, the only times he as summoned was usually when he was punished.

"You did well Vladdy." The Count gushed at his son, "You've gained more supporters." He thrust letters into Vlad's hand, Vlad looked down this wasn't what he was suspecting.

It had been a week since the meeting, there weren't any reports of slaying in the papers so the slayers hadn't attacked anyone and that made him feel on edge. No one had been fighting each other, or at least he hadn't heard about anyone fighting.

"I lost my temper." He answered, he hadn't done it intentionally, he'd spoken instinctively instead of thinking things through. Erin would have said he'd followed his heart.

"You got most of them to side with you."

He flipped through the letters at speed. Judging from the letters his support had risen from a quarter to two thirds of their community. Although the last third was probably the ones Ramanga had bribed. A traitorous part of his mind hoped the slayers went after his opposition first before his sensible side reminded him of his duty to protect all of his kind.

"For how long? How long until the next Sethius comes along and tries to take power?" Vlad argued back. "I'm never going to be the leader they want me to be."

"You'll be better Vladdy." The Count told his son. "You'll have a strong mate and you're a Dracula." That was the first time he'd heard his father compliment Erin in front of him.

"I'm ready to rule but I don't want to get it wrong." Vlad admitted to his father softly. "We're nothing if we're fighting against each other."

The Count bent down in front of his son, placing his hands on his shoulder looking him in the eye. "You've always dealt with problems in the past, this is nothing new Vladdy. You stopped them fighting for now. That's more than anyone hoped." Vlad nodded. "But you need to control your temper."

"How do I do that?" The only thing that clamed him was Erin.

The Count smiled, "Training."

Vlad groaned, he'd thought that had stopped now. He should have known his father would hang it out until his 18th Birthday.

At least Bertrand wouldn't be out of his wheelchair until then.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid held out her arm to Bertrand, offering it for him to take. Bertrand ignored it completely; he pushed himself up but found his leg couldn't fully support his weight.

"You're not weak to accept help." She told him quietly. He looked up, startled by her reaction. Ingrid had to have help when she was ill and no one looked down on her and she was going to return the favour.

She held out her arm for him. 

"I can't stand." He admitted quietly ashamed of being so weak, centuries worth of habit wasn't easy to let go of in an instant.

Ingrid gave him a gentle smile, before grasping his hand. She felt a jolt flash through her at the contact causing her to let go quickly.

Bertrand gave her a confused look and she shook her head, she was being silly. It was just static.

She extended her hand again and grasped his firmly, a smaller jolt this time but it was a jolt none the less. With care she helped him stand to his full height. Bertrand tried to place some weight on his leg but immediately collapsed sideways.

Ingrid caught him just in time, wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him upright.

"Where were up trying to go?"

"Training room. Can't have Vlad's training slipping."

Ingrid grinned, "You're not going to go easy on him?"

Bertrand gave her a strange look that made her smile, "Go easy on the Chosen One? Never."

YEKNODELETTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad finished pulling on his jumper as he entered the table they'd set up in the training room for their homework. Wolfie was too much of a distraction in the throne room.

"What are you thinking?" Vlad asked quietly as he looked over Erin's shoulder at her homework. She covered it quickly, she guessed he hadn't written much and wanted to have some 'inspiration' but looking across she found he had completed his history assignment.

"Just about Jonno. He didn't attack, I'm just wondering if and when they will." There was no question of 'if', they would attack them, there was no doubt of that.

"We'll be ready." Vlad told her, he pulled the exercise book from underneath her, using a little force as she had it pressed to the table. He closed it quickly, coming to perch against the surface next to her. "I'm not going to let them take you." He told her with a smile. He reached down and linked their fingers together.

"Jonno's dangerous Vlad."

"I know." He nodded with a small smile.

"He's slain vampires, he knows how you think." She warned, vampires ere bloodthirsty, she'd seen how they fought in the hall it matched exactly what they were taught at slayer school.

"I don't think that way Erin, I've never bitten a breather." She gestured to her neck, contradicting him. He reached out his fingers, pointing at it. "I didn't bite you first."

Erin let out a small snort, only Vlad could defend himself that way.

A new voice entered the conversation, sounding patronising, "Not doing anything I see."

Vlad jumped as he heard his mentor's voice. "What are you doing here?"

Bertrand made a deliberate effort of looking down at Vlad's homework, he smiled as he saw the young leader had completed it.

Bertrand tilted his head, giving him a look of mock confusion. "Someone has to make sure you're training."

Vlad let out a hiss making Erin laugh, "Should've fang cuffed him to the chair."

YEKNODELETTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Is everything ready?" Jonno asked his mother, as he looked up from the worktable.

"Yeah." She told him smiling, peering at the device in his hands. Jonno finished tightening the screws before wiping its surface and placing it lovingly on the table. "Is that nearly finished?" She asked him quietly.

"All it needs is a good charge and it'll be ready to use on the Draculas." His smile was wide, this was the best possible weapon he'd created and there was no way they could stop it this time.

"Are you sure you want to do this Jonno? If this is over your dad…"

"Vlad took him from us, he was defenceless because of him!" Jonno protested. "Dad didn't do anything wrong…"

"I hate the vampires as much as you but Vlad wasn't the one who killed him…"

"Just because he wasn't there it doesn't mean he wasn't responsible." Jonno took a breath, forcing the tears back that were stinging his eyes.

Jonno's grief was clouding his judgment.

Mina wanted him to understand, "I don't think taking Erin is the way…"

Jonno stood sharply, his stool falling to the floor with his action. It impacted heavily against the concrete echoing around the room. "Without Erin he's weak, we can force him to do what we want. We won't have to fear the bloodsuckers draining us."

"Are you sure Erin's not the one keeping Vlad sane?"

Jonno began to laugh loudly, "Vlad's never had the guts to bite anyone or gain full control of his powers until he met Erin."

Mina still wasn't convinced, "Are we still set for the date?"

Jonno nodded, grinning widely at the thought, "Lets make sure it's a day Vlad will never forget."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	11. Headaches

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This will probably be shorter than my other fic because I laid a lot of foundation in part one. I have another YD fic to type after this one (a clean break) and the plot can't be slotted into this fic like I've done with others._

Chapter 11: Headaches

The Council paced around the room as Vlad could feel a headache building. He resisted the urge to rub his temples.

Ingrid gave him a sympathetic look from across the room; he could tell from her wince she already had one.

"You've gained allies but you still have some powerful clans against you."

"And others on your side that will change allegiance if given a high enough price."

Yulis looked at him, shrugging slightly. "Maybe if you offered something in return for allegiances it would stop them from swaying."

Ingrid straightened in her seat. "Vlad can't bribe them, that's what got us into this mess in the first place."

Yulis ground his teeth together. "Why is your sister involved in a *Council* meeting?" He glared daggers at her, his nose wrinkled, as he looked her up and down.

"Because…" Vlad slowly stood. "She's my number two." It was the only bribery Vlad would ever commit and at least this way he could keep an eye on his sister's plotting. It was better to have it under his nose than behind his back.

Quint spluttered slightly, "You can't have a number two…"

Vlad was expecting this, "I can and I have. The Justice Mordei was above you, I created a new position in its place as an advisor and I gave it to Ingrid." He knew what they meant – he couldn't have another person above their authority because they couldn't stand it.

Quint continued, "A woman…"

"I suggest you be very careful when you finish that." Huunter told him. "The Chosen One's sister and intended will have greater power than you, I don't think it's a good idea to insult either of them."

Vlad could see Huunter wouldn't mind Quint being staked and a few other members of the Council wouldn't mind it either.

While he had enemies amongst the Council they weren't allied with each other, that was something at least. He could play them against each other if he wanted – a tactic he kept in mind for future reference.

"Ingrid is my number two. That's final." He told them sternly, his gaze lowered so he looked through the lids of his eyes.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The silence that filled the room after Vlad's announcement did wonders for his growing headache, but it was rapidly becoming uncomfortable.

"Was there anything else?" It hadn't been an official meeting to start off with.

Archer rested against the table, he only knew of one thing. "A number are asking you change you decision on chosen matings…"

Vlad didn't need to hear any more. "No."

"But…"

Yes matings between clans would mean peace, but at what cost? Would alliances be formed with him or against him? Did he have the conscience to do that when he'd be free to choose his own mate? Vlad knew the answer to that; he couldn't condemn anyone to it.

"No and the penalty still stands." Vlad shook his head slightly, "Anything else I need to know?"

Atilla gave him a sheepish look, "You come of age in a week but your official coronation can't take place until a month after you are in power."

Vlad nodded, he didn't really care about the coronation that much. "Fine."

Atilla give him a confused look. "That's it?" He should challenge her; tell her his coronation should be on his birthday; be a power hungry vampire like every other member of their kind.

"Yeah." Vlad told her not caring about her opinion. In all honesty the longer he didn't have to wear that disgusting crown the happier he'd be.

"Why are you challenging him?" Augustus asked, "Nothing can be done even if he wanted it on his birthday."

Vlad smirked at his Gran, if she thought he'd allow her to have some of his power or even give her special favours. That reminded him… "I want to make it clear, if any of you ever use my name to put pressure on or threaten other vampires…you'll be going the same way as Ramanga." Vlad threatened the Council but in particular his Gran. Ever since he was younger he'd had her threatening their family now things were different he was the one *she* had to fear.

The Council nodded. Huunter bowed slightly, "We'll meet with you again on the day you come of age." There was nothing left to discuss and with the slayers chasing them it was better to only be away from their clans for a short while.

Yulis dropped a stack of papers on the table. "You need to go through these before you come of age."

Vlad looked at the pile feeling the spark of irritation beginning to surface. "You're dismissed."

In a flash he and Ingrid were left in the room. Ingrid poked at the pile with her finger, "Looks like you've got some coffin time reading."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin clicked her fingers, practicing lighting the candle before throwing minor fireballs at it. She winced as one missed and scorched the table, no one would notice if she put a placemat on it – hopefully.

"Erin." Atilla smiled warmly at her. Erin immediately began to panic; this woman was never nice to anyone. Both Vlad and Ingrid had warned her about their Gran.

Erin didn't bow, she didn't need to. Atilla had no say in the affairs of Vlad or his clan so she didn't demand respect. She could tell it irked the Westenra matriarch.

"This must be hard for you, a half fang that was a slayer. I'm sure our customs must be difficult for you."

Erin folded her arms over her chest in a defensive manner. "I understand them well enough." Erin told her quickly.

"But you never wanted this life." Atilla gave her a half smile that looked more like a grimace.

Erin didn't agree with it or deny it, "This way I get to spend my unlife with Vlad and his clan." She genuinely thought of here as hope, and she had to admit that even when she first moved in with the vampires it was more of a home to her than she'd ever had before.

"A half fang who has the Guild chasing her." Atilla looked away briefly, "I researched you." Erin's jaw set, she should have expected it. "Does Vlad know your brother is a slayer and so are your parents?"

"He does." Erin confirmed, "Although my brother was bitten by Ingrid." Erin enjoyed the rush of realisation cross the woman's face at the half fang knowing something she didn't. "I haven't hidden anything from Vlad."

"I'm sure there's something we can find to *persuade* you to find a more suitable mate and let Vlad rule over our kind as a true vampire."

Erin wanted what Atilla had just said to be clarified, "Are you telling me to leave your grandson?"

"He can't mate with a half fang let alone a former slayer, his reputation will be ruined."

"I've met people like you, slayers like you…they all ended up dead because they thought they knew best and wanted things done their way. Is this because you can't chose Vlad's mate for him?" Erin didn't bat an eyelid as she stared Atilla down, she knew how much Atilla had tried to control her grandchildren's lives in Transylvania stopping either of them ever having friends until they moved to Stokely. "You don't have any say in Vlad's unlife, your daughter never officially became his father's mate."

Atilla bristled, pulling herself up taller to stare at the disrespectful child. "Everyone knew they were mates."

Knowing and having proof were two different things. "But they weren't officially, that means you can't tell me or Vlad what to do."

Atilla grabbed Erin's arm pulling her closer forcefully. Atilla's grip was like vice around her bicep squeezing tighter and tighter. If she was still a breather she'd have bruises forming. "You will never mate with my grandson, not while I still have no breath in my body."

Erin felt a migraine building, "I love Vlad…"

"Love has nothing to do with it. Vampires don't mate for love."

"Then we'll be the first." Erin told her fiercely, she refused to let her fangs fall she wasn't going to let the older woman know she'd agitated her.

Erin yanked her arm back from the woman, the force and strength surprised the older vampire and she staggered forwards.

"Are you okay?" A voice called from the doorway. "What are you still doing here Gran?"

Erin turned to smile at Vlad and Ingrid hovering in the doorway. Ingrid had her lips pursed and was currently shaking her head at her Gran. Vlad sped over to Erin and gave her a quick but firm kiss on the lips.

He caught the shudder of his Gran and relished it, he wrapped his arms around Erin from behind.

"I wanted to have a word with Erin, Vladimir." His Gran spoke sweetly and Vlad rolled his eyes.

"I know what you just said to Erin." He told her firmly. Erin gave him a puzzled look, he hadn't been anywhere near her so… _"Vision."_ He whispered into her mind, Erin understood perfectly. Vlad always knew when someone he loved was in trouble or upset, sometimes it centred on Ingrid but it was mostly around Erin. "I make the decision, Dad's accepted her…"

"Your father would." Atilla muttered darkly, glaring at Erin. Erin stared back at her.

"I haven't officially asked her yet, but if she accepts she will be your Queen. If I were you I wouldn't offend her too much."

"Ingrid!" Atilla turned to her daughter.

Vlad smiled at Atilla, "Ingrid agrees with me."

Ingrid smiled slowly, her fangs showing although she didn't bare them at her instead acting as if she'd forgotten to retract them after drinking.

Atilla turned back to the disobedient vampire in front of her, "You're going to ask her on your birthday then?"

Vlad opened his mouth to speak but Erin beat him to it. "I'm not expecting anything when Vlad turns 18, I don't care if he doesn't ask for the next hundred years but you have no say in our unlives."

Atilla didn't like the freedom Vlad gave his half fang toy. She scowled at her, she lifted her hand ready to teach Erin some manners.

Vlad saw it and threw his hand out, invisibly pushing his Gran backwards. "This 'chat' is over. Now get out!" Vlad pointed to the dark window.

Atilla nodded, her nostrils flaring she stiffly bowed before disappearing.

"You okay?" He asked her softly. 

"Yeah." She smiled at him, turning her head slightly to kiss him.

Vlad glared out in the direction his Gran had left. "Gran has no say in our clan. She can't stop me from having you as a mate, only you can." He kissed her temple lightly.

Erin closed her eyes and leaned back against him.

The gong sounded throughout the room. Erin groaned and pushed herself away from her boyfriend.

"Dinner." She whispered. Vlad nodded, he didn't want to face the 'delights' Renfield had prepared and it seemed no one else did either judging from their horrified expressions.

"Chips?" He asked her and Ingrid.

Ingrid and Erin exchanged matching looks, "We'll get our coats."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	12. Not A Birthday Present

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Its tricky at times trying to make this fic different to my others…_

Chapter 12: Not A Birthday Present

"Concentrate on keeping calm." Bertrand repeated for the ninetieth time, or at least it felt like it.

"Its easy for you to say." Vlad told his mentor, fighting down another wave of irritation at the words. The candle flame jumped higher, Vlad let out a frustrated snort and the flame jumped even higher.

Bertrand shook his head, rubbing his forehead slightly. This had to be the most gruelling in all of his teaching Vlad. Vlad's merging had made his anger fiercer, making it double or rather triple in intensity and length.

Bertrand opened his mouth to speak and Vlad seemed to sense it, his head snapped round and anger burned in his gaze. His fangs were still retracted so they had made some progress.

"If you tell me to concentrate then I'll kick your crutches from under you."

Bertrand instinctively looked down at the crutches he'd taken to using, his healing time had doubled in length but he only had himself to blame. He should have listened to Renfield and not tried to resume his usual activities, because he didn't listen he did more damage to the muscles and ligaments surrounding his knee. At least he was out of that wheelchair; he was fed up of being 'accidentally' being pushed into things.

"This is the last of your official training sessions." Bertrand began, Vlad mentally cheered. "You need to concentrate on this, as soon as you master it you will have complete control."

"I have complete control over my powers already."

"When you get angry you lose control." He repeated the phrase they all knew well again. Vlad resisted altering his voice to Bertrand's and saying it at the same time just to upset his mentor. "What calms you?"

Vlad gave a small shrug. "Erin."

Bertrand groaned, "Erin can't be near you all the time."

Vlad knew that he wasn't an idiot. "I know." He drew out sarcastically.

Bertrand hobbled behind him, his crutched clicking as he moved. The sound seemed to reverberate around his skull with each move he made. "Think about her."

Vlad closed his eyes. An image of Erin popped into his mind, smiling brightly at him he immediately felt calmer but he knew he needed to do better.

Vlad concentrated sifting through his memories. He smiled as one came to the forefront of his mind.

He walked through the school doors. Pupils milling around him, their noises affecting his sensitive hearing after his solitude. He held the strap to his leather bag tightly as he moved towards the main lobby stairs.

"First up double maths!" The sarcasm was hard to disguise. The voice made him grin slightly.

His sister's voice followed, it was far too cheerful. "You should really learn to take challenges in your stride, I can teach you some coping mechanisms if you like."

The familiar voice made him smile and look upwards trying to seek out the owner as he strode into the lobby. He had been terrified he'd hurt her after accepting his reflection but he felt no desire to bite her like last time.

As soon as he saw her his smile brightened, he hadn't realised how much he'd missed her.

Erin seemed annoyed at first before she saw him and their gazes lock. A wide smile crossed her face lighting up the room. "Ingrid He's back…"

He watched as Erin ran down the stairs and jumped onto him embracing him tightly. He stumbled back slightly under her sudden display of strength. He was startled for a moment before letting out a laugh and hugging her back lowering her to the ground gently.

It was his first genuine laugh in years and the first time he truly felt in love.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Much better." Bertrand's voice broke him out of his thoughts, startling him.

Vlad's snapped open to look at the perfectly regulated flame. Bertrand placed a hand on Vlad's back.

"Let's test it out then." Bertrand smiled at him, he'd been looking forwards to trying something after being inactive for the last couple of weeks. "Concentrated on defending yourself and try not to spark your powers."

Vlad nodded and Bertrand immediately let out a volley of fireballs. Vlad managed to dodge them at first, unprepared at the lack of warning Bertrand gave him. Then again, in a battle there would be no warning. He began to compensate and make them vanish in the air with a flick of his eyes.

Bertrand altered the velocity of the fireballs, Vlad grew irritated at the change. One caught his right shoulder and bicep, he let out a hiss at the smell of burning flesh and material, he ground his teeth trying to ignore the pain that flared across his shoulder.

Bertrand didn't look fazed he continued his assault. He could tell Vlad was fighting to keep in control, Vlad needed to practice using it in a battle.

He watched as Vlad suddenly relaxed, a small smile crossed his face. Vlad's eyes snapped open and they were filled with pure serenity. The sparks of anger had vanished – exactly what Bertrand wanted.

He kept up his attack for another few minutes before stopping completely.

Vlad remained in a defensive posture for a few seconds making sure Bertrand had completely finished.

"I think you've got the hang of it." He complimented his pupil.

Vlad nodded his thanks.

Bertrand looked down and saw the burned flesh on Vlad's shoulder, he hadn't realised the fireball had been that powerful. "You'd better get that looked at."

The Count would stake him if he saw what he'd done to Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad caught sight of Erin in the corridor. She clutched something to her chest.

He tried to peer into the box. "What's that?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." She grinned at him, covering the top with her hand, stopping him from peering in. He couldn't tell if it was heavy or light as her strength had increased since transforming.

Erin wouldn't tell him and Vlad knew when to accept defeat with her.

Vlad lifted his right arm to straighten out his fringe as a stray strand fell into his eye.

Erin let out a startled gasp as she saw the injury on his arm. Vlad caught her look and glanced down at his arm.

"How did that happen?"

"Training with Bertrand." He shrugged before wincing as pain flared through his arm and right side of his chest.

"I though you were doing anger management?" She muttered, Vlad hated it being called that.

"We tested it out and I didn't get out of the way of a fireball." Erin grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor, "Where are we going?"

"To clean that up before your father sees it."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as they made it over the threshold of his room Erin kicked the door shut. She dropped her box onto his couch before pushing him down onto his coffin.

She walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out the first aid kit she'd stashed in his room when she was still a breather. She rooted around pulling out the tweezers she'd added for when she got coffin splinters.

Erin shook her head slightly, she'd love to know what Bertrand would have said if he'd accidentally killed Vlad. "Shirt and jacket off."

Vlad stared at her, Erin thought his deer caught in headlights look was adorable. "What?"

"Shirt and jacket off." She repeated, Vlad shook his head, his modestly was cute. "If we're ever going to be mates…"

He scowled at her, "Fine." He gingerly removed his grey training jacket. It caught as he tried to remove it from his right arm. The material had melted and fused with his flesh.

He gave Erin a pain filled look. Erin shook her head, she reached into the kit and pulled out the scissors – she only hoped they weren't his favourite training clothes.

Erin slowly and carefully cut the material around the burn. Once she was convinced she'd cut it all she nodded to him and Vlad pulled his shirt and jacket off completely. All she could say is that she didn't mind the view that was exposed to her.

Erin looked at his wound, this was going to hurt. It was a large wound that spread from his shoulder downwards towards his elbow, the only bright side was that there wasn't any flowing blood (if you didn't count the blood that had remained stationary in his veins since he transformed).

She picked up a disinfectant wipe and began to clean the wound so she could see exactly where the material had joined with his flesh.

"This will hurt a little." Vlad nodded and bit his lip as Erin grasped a piece of material in the tweezers and carefully pulled it away. Vlad let out an instinctive intake of breath and she winced apologising quietly. She dropped the material into the bin.

She carefully took another piece and slowly peeled it away hating the gasps of pain that sounded from Vlad each time. His face was pointed the other way so she couldn't see his eyes even though she knew there would be tears in them.

Eventually she finished her task, picking up a fresh wipe she cleaned the wound for the final time double checking all the material had been removed. She unravelled a bandage and wrapped it tightly around his arm to keep the wound clean. It would heal within a few days.

Erin stood slowly and grabbed one of his t-shirts throwing it to him. Vlad took it from her and slipped it on. He grimaced as he tried to get his arm through the sleeve. She stepped behind him and helped him with it.

Vlad tilted his head up to look at her, she could see the dried tear tracks down his cheeks from the pain. She wiped them away before kissing him gently.

"Love you."

"Love you too." He smiled up at her.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The Count placed a decorative wooden box besides Vlad.

"My birthday's not until tomorrow." Vlad told him, not bothering to even glance at the box. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the paperwork in front of him, wincing as he used the wrong arm. He couldn't understand what it was asking let alone what he was supposed to do about it. He had to get through these before tomorrow.

'Just signing it' like his father had suggested didn't exactly work in this case.

Frankly his birthday could wait, he wasn't looking forward to it. In his mind his eighteenth was worse than his sixteenth, mainly because it officially marked his leadership.

"It's not for your birthday."

Vlad's attention perked up and he turned to look at what his father had offered him.

The box as only the size of his A5 textbook but it was 4 inches deep. The box was delicate and Vlad touched it carefully feeling the smoothness of the highly polished surface. Inlaid was an intricate Celtic circular pattern with a seated dragon in the centre that looked like the Draculesti clan badge from inside the clan mirror.

Vlad slowly opened the box looking inside at the black velvet lining.

Inside were two platinum wristlets. One was larger than the other. Both had a slit in the back so they could be slipped directly onto the wrist without having to be pushed past fingers to rest on the wrist.

Vlad gently lifted one out of the box and turned it over in his hands. It was two inches wide but thin. In the centre rested the Dracula crest engraved into the platinum, a small red ruby rested under the open winged dragon.

The other wristlet was identical.

"You know what they are?" The Count asked him quietly. Vlad needed these now, he was old enough. In truth he hadn't wanted to give Vlad the wristlets, he didn't want to lose his young son just yet but Vlad had made his decision and he wasn't against it.

Vlad nodded not taking his eyes off the crests, his throat dry, "Yeah, mating wristlets."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

Thanks for reading


	13. Ready

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_A note to the person who contacted me last night to rudely interrogate me over whether I'd asked the permission of the author of Truth and Consequences to use the idea of Erin being transformed into a vampire and Vlad's (original) power trigger:_

_I didn't really need to ask permission considering *I'm* the author of Truth and Consequences (not that I'd object at all if anyone else wants to transform Erin into a vampire). I may have recycled those two ideas but I applied them in a completely different way. In future please check the name of the author who wrote it and its sequels, as I really don't want to be accused of stealing from myself again._

_Sorry for the rant I was annoyed that someone accused me without checking…on with the story…_

Chapter 13: Ready

Vlad slowly closed the lid on the mating wristlets' box. He warily positioned them in front of him on the table.

He knew why he'd been given them, he could officially ask Erin tomorrow.

Vlad looked up at his father, "Erin's not expecting me to 'propose' tomorrow." He told him calmly.

"Then surprise her. Women love surprises." Vlad winced; Erin hated being surprised almost as much as he did.

"Erin doesn't want me to on my birthday." Vlad clarified.

The Count froze as he began to sit opposite his son, his gaze snapped to Vlad's before lowering himself completely in the seat.

The Count grew confused, "She doesn't want you?" Erin hadn't said anything or done anything to show she wasn't serious about Vlad.

"If I do she'll think I'm doing it out of duty not because I love her."

The Count's eyes narrowed, "She isn't having an heir?" He honestly expected more from his son, his son shouldn't make the mistakes he himself had made with Vlad's mother.

"What…NO!" Vlad told him quickly shaking his head at his father's comments. The Count looked openly relieved, "Erin wants me to do it when I'm ready and not before. She doesn't want me to do it because I feel I have to make it official to please our kind."

The Count pressed a finger to his temple, tapping it slightly. "Are you ready?" The Count asked him quietly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin leaned up trying to grab one of the bottles of soy blood from the top shelf. Renfield was putting them up there on purpose of that she was convinced.

She grabbed one of the empty blood crates, turning it over she stood on it. It creaked as she stood on it and bent in the middle. She still couldn't reach the bottle, Erin decided to take a chance. She jumped up on the boxes – a bet that didn't pay off.

She missed the soy blood, on her way back down her foot crashed through the crate – twisting slightly. She let out a cry of pain as her centre of balance changed.

Erin let out a small cry as she began to fall backwards at a speed.

She frantically searched around for something to grab onto to stop her from falling but she couldn't find anything. If she grabbed the shelf she knew she'd pull it off the wall.

Erin did the only thing she could; she shut her eyes and waited for the pain.

Her eyes snapped open as strong hands wrapped around her waist catching and steadying her. She looked back at her saviour smiling and relaxing.

Vlad leaned down and gently pried her foot from the crate; he pulled back the broken bits of wood that prevented him from releasing it completely. Erin gasped as he twisted it slightly in his efforts.

"Does that hurt?" He asked, full of concern.

Erin nodded biting her lip. "A little."

With care he decided to break the box around her foot. The sounds of crack filled the air as he box enough of the box to move her foot with ease.

As soon as she was free he manoeuvred her around, holding her waist as she hopped for support. He perched her against the kitchen work surface. He grasped her waist and lifted her up until she was seated on the surface.

Vlad gently felt her ankle it didn't feel swollen He pulled off her shoe and gently moved it up and down. She could move it so she hadn't broken anything.

"I think you just landed awkwardly." He told her, "It'll be fine in an hour or two."

Erin lowered herself slowly from the surface and tested her weight on her foot, it hurt but it didn't collapse under her.

"Do you want me to carry you?" She wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious, either way she sent him a glare, she wasn't a damsel in distress. Vlad chuckled slightly before he took her hand and tugged on it. "I want to show you something."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad pulled her into his room, settling her down on the couch before reaching a box that he'd perched on the top of his coffin. He slowly sat down next to her.

"Dad gave me these." Vlad pushed the box towards her and she looked at it completely confused. She opened the lid and gasped at the contents inside. She reached out to touch them with her fingers but hesitated looking at Vlad for permission, he nodded. She gently brushed the smooth platinum surface with the pads of her fingers.

"What are they?"

Vlad tilted his head wincing slightly, "Mating wristlets." He'd never seen Erin's hand move so fast. In an instant it was back by her side as far away as possible from the wristlets.

Erin shook her head slightly, he couldn't do this yet. "I told you Vlad I don't want you to ask me on your birthday. I want you to ask me when you're ready."

"I'm not doing this because it's my birthday tomorrow, I'm doing it because I love you." He looked at her, his eyes grew darker as he realised what her was doing. He let out a curse in Transylvanian, he'd promised her he wouldn't do this. "But I'm pressuring you into it…"

Vlad went to walk away, to kick himself for doing this.

"You're not pressuring me Vlad. "Erin grabbed his arm making sure he couldn't move, "I want to be your mate. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." She told him vehemently. "But…" His heart sank at her hesitation

"But…"

"But I don't want you to be stuck with me and regret it. I don't want to be the one who made you unhappy." She told him truthfully. "Everyone regrets being stuck with me. Mum and Dad packed me off to slayer boarding school as soon as I was old enough, Ryan only went during the day I was there all the time. No one wanted to know me, I couldn't keep friends because I wasn't interesting enough." Her eyes watered as she spoke, she couldn't stand it if Vlad regretted it. "Ryan only came to see me after he'd been bitten, he didn't like spending time around me either." She took a breath.

Vlad's jaw froze and his eyes widened, Erin hadn't told him this. "I wouldn't…"

"You've pushed me away three times, if we're mates you won't be able to and you'll grow to hate me for it." Once they were mated they were mates for unlife. "I want you to be sure you want to be with me. Don't ask me before you're sure."

She couldn't lose the only family she'd known and the only person she'd ever loved.

Vlad shuffled towards her and cupped her cheeks, he knew what she was thinking: Becky, his finding out she was a slayer and her transformation. He knew he'd hurt her but he didn't realise how much it had affected her. She honestly thought he'd grow bored of her.

"I know how I feel Erin, and I want you to be my mate. I've never denied it and it will never change." He only denied the fact they were already mates. "Every time I pushed you away I've regretted it." Her eyes snapped up to his, "Even when I found out you were a slayer I wanted you back with me. I went to the Guild to try and see if there was a chance we could get back together. I can't stay away from you and I don't want to. I don't know what would happen if I lost you."

Her eyes glistened as she listened to his words, no one had ever spoken to her like that, "I can't lose you either."

"You, Erin Noble are stuck with me for the rest of your unlife." Vlad told her seriously making her laugh. "I don't care if I have to wait a hundred years before we have a mating ceremony or even announce our intention to mate, I love you and you're the only person I ever want to be my Queen. I'm ready to ask you." He brushed her cheek carefully. "I'm not going to force you into it, just tell me when you're ready for me to ask."

Erin nodded her throat thick with unshed tears at his words. Vlad kissed her forehead. "Love you." was all she could manage.

"You too." He stood slowly and looked over to the door. "I'd better get back to the paperwork." He told her with a smile. He squeezed her hand quickly before turning away.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin watched as Vlad began to walk away, he was too understanding for his own good. He always put everyone else first. His words had taken away her greatest fear, she believed him completely when he said he'd stay with her for the rest of their unlives.

She knew in that moment what she wanted. She stood slowly her legs feeling like jelly.

"VLAD!" She called to him, Vlad turned to face her confusion in his eyes. "I'm ready."

He looked at her hand and noticed the wristlet in her hand. He raised his eyebrow asking her silently 'are you sure?'.

She looked down at the mating wristlet and nodded. She was ready for him to ask her, he wasn't doing it out of duty he was doing it because he loved her. If he had done it out of duty he would have pressured her into it not caring about how scared she was of losing him and making him unhappy.

He sped across to her, stopping directly in front of her. He took the wristlet from her hand and holding out to her. He held her right hand, she could feel him shaking with nervousness. She gave him an encouraging smile.

He forced his voice to stay as strong as possible as he began the most important question he'd ever have to ask her. "Erin Elizabeth Noble, I love you…will you consider eternally joining the Dracula clan by becoming my mate?"

Erin tried to keep a solemn face but she smiled before laughing, overjoyed tears falling down her cheeks. "Yes, I will be your mate."

He carefully lifted her right arm and eased the wristlet into its formal place. As soon as it was in place she jumped onto him. He laughed and swung her around. Erin's legs flared out behind her as he swung her, her face buried in his neck giggling herself.

He lowered her back to the ground kissing her softly, Erin's knees buckled from the excitement, love and desire in his kiss. Vlad wrapped his arms around her waist holding her to him in an effort to keep her upright. They kissed slowly their tongues moving slowly together.

Erin pulled back, resting her forehead against his chest. She placed both hands on his chest before pushing back slightly, "Do you need to wear the other one?" She gestured with her head and eyes to the box.

"Hmm?" He followed her gaze to the box, he hadn't thought about it. "Yeah."

Erin lifted the larger wristlet from the box. She looked at his wrists unsure whether he'd placed it on the correct wrist. "Shouldn't it be the left?" She asked him.

Vlad shook his head, "On the right it shows an official intention to mate, like an engagement ring shows someone's going to be married. When we've had a ceremony they'll move to the left to show we're mates."

Erin nodded understanding. She lifted his right wrist, undoing the button that held the cuff of his red shirt closed. She rolled the sleeve up before gently slipped it onto his wrist. She twisted it until the crest was visible.

They were officially engaged to each other – engaged was the closed word either of them could think of to describe it.

The clocks chimed around the school marking the official start to his 18th birthday.

"Do you have to ask me again?" She asked quietly. He shouldn't have asked her until after the clock had stuck.

Vlad followed her gaze to the clock before turning back to face her, he leaned down to whisper against her hair. "I won't tell anyone if you don't."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	14. A Day to Remember

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'd like your opinion…_

_Would people like to see a mating ceremony or should I just leave them 'engaged'?_

Chapter 14: A Day to Remember

Erin played with the wristlet around her wrist; she let out a small smile laughing slightly. She traced the Dracula crest on her wrist, she never thought she'd love something like this so much.

They'd parted after midnight in an effort to get some sleep although she doubted she could get any sleep she was so ecstatic at what had happened.

She never thought she'd ever get married let alone have a boyfriend. She had to correct herself; 'mated' not 'married' although to her it was almost the same thing.

"What's funny?" Vlad asked her, dropping a kiss to her throat. Erin turned slowly, revealing the knee length, plain blue dress to him, she wore a matching cardigan. He wasn't used to seeing her in anything but trousers, he could only remember seeing her in a dress twice before – and both times weren't exactly memorable for the right reasons.

"Nothing, just thinking about us." She beamed at him, she felt giddy inside. "Happy Birthday."

He rolled his eyes and she shook her head. She knew he'd been dreading today.

"Are we going to tell them?" She asked him quietly, reaching for his wrist and feeling the wristlet under his charcoal shirt.

"Do you want to?" He asked her, in truth he didn't want to give them too much information, the Council coming was bad enough as it was.

"I don't want it to slip to the Council." She admitted, "They're already going to be tough on you." She chanced a look at him, "I'm not saying keeping it a secret forever. You're not angry are you?" She didn't want him to think she was changing her mind about them.

Vlad kissed her quickly. "No. I feel the same." She felt herself relax, she didn't realised she'd tensed. "Lets get this over with."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The throne room had been completely redecorated to mark his 18th birthday – in the wonderful colours of black and red.

Black balloons were pinned to the walls; the table was covered in a red cloth with various (edible) looking treats over it.

Renfield handed him a goblet of blood. Vlad cautiously sniffed it double-checking it hadn't been switched with human blood, as far as he could tell it was soy. He sipped it, relieved to find out it was. Renfield had been severely punished over that last time.

"Happy Birthday Vladdy." The Count's voice echoed from behind him, making him jump and nearly drop his goblet. Erin hid a smile behind her hand; at least Bertrand hadn't seen it he'd give Vlad a right ticking off for letting himself be surprised.

The Count sat himself down on his throne, Wolfie ran in giving Erin a quick hug before hugging Vlad and sitting at the table; automatically grabbing a chocolate cake and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Happy Birthday Vlad." Bertrand and Ingrid spoke at the same time from the doorway before glaring at each other. Erin bit her tongue as she and Vlad shared a knowing look.

"Shut up, Vlad." His sister told him as she pushed past him seating herself at the table.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie had given him a new watch as a present. He looked at Renfield who nodded; obviously it had been a joint present. Since defeating Sethius the first time Renfield and Wolfie were getting along more and more.

Bertrand had given him a new set of vampire law books along with a book to make notes of any new ones or ones he wanted to change. He should have known Bertrand wouldn't let him forget any of his training – still he appreciated them.

Ingrid had given him a bottle of blood as a joke before producing his true present. She'd bought him a matching pair of silver goblets with the Dracula symbol on – she made him promise them not to use them until he and Erin had officially been declared mates. Ingrid had also bought him a new cloak; she knew he needed a spare one.

Erin held out a carefully wrapped present to him. Vlad took it from her looking interested at he mystery item.

"I hope you like it, I couldn't decide what to get you." She admitted quietly.

Vlad tore at the paper, curiosity getting the better of him. He carefully unwrapped the tissue paper surrounding the item.

He lifted the item from the box, he looked confused.

"It's a Dictaphone." She shrugged. "I thought you could record the Council meetings, keep a record of what you have and haven't agreed to."

A smile crossed his face. She knew he didn't trust the Council at all, this way he could prove to his kind what he had and hadn't passed.

"It'll be useful Vlad." Bertrand told his former student, impressed with Erin's idea. This way Vlad couldn't be backed into a corner.

"I also got you this…" She handed him another bag.

He reached into it feeling the familiar texture of leather. He withdrew the item slowly from the red paper bag. He felt the black silky lining. He slowly unfolded the gift.

Erin had bought him a plain leather jacket. He slipped it on. It fitted him perfectly. It was longer than his others, thigh length. It had a zip at the front, with a collar similar to his usual formal jacket. He did zipped it up completely.

Erin chewed her lip slightly; she knew Vlad hated being told what to wear. "Do you like it?"

She'd seen it and thought it would suit him perfectly, she knew how much his usual jacket annoyed him as it rode up so easily.

Vlad smiled, "I love it." He moved across and hugged her.

"My present now!" The Count interrupted clapping his hands. Vlad stepped away from Erin with a groan turning towards where his father as pointing.

Vlad gingerly walked over to the large red velvet covered crate. He had a bad feeling he knew what was inside.

Erin gave him a sympathetic look as she sensed his dread. Vlad pulled at the velvet revealing the crate. With a click of his fingers the crate opened, there was no straw padding inside so he could see straight away what his father had given him.

His first throne.

The throne remarkably was quite plain, there were no jewels and it wasn't made of gold like he feared. It was a thin throne, not a wide one like he'd feared. There was a small amount of red lining on the throne in order to make it more comfortable.

He studied it closely, above the back, carved into the wood and embossed in silver, were the crests of the Dracula clan and the original Draculesti clan badge. In the centre of the two crests was the official symbol of the Grand High Vampire – a carving of the bone crown of office this middle carving was embossed with pure gold.

"How come he gets a throne?" Ingrid asked outraged.

"Because he's the Grand High Vampire so he needs one!"

"You can have one too." Vlad told his sister, trying to appease her.

Ingrid wasn't sure what to say, she didn't really want one she was only saying it to make a point. A thought crossed her mind. "Will Erin get one?"

The Count stuttered slightly a million ways to start a sentence falling from his lips.

Bertrand hobbled forwards, "The day she mates with Vlad she'll get one."

Erin and Vlad shared an instinctive look, a smile crossing both of their faces. "What do you know?" Ingrid asked automatically.

"Nothing." They both answered with matching smiles.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin tapped Vlad's chest lightly as he groaned at the sight of the Council striding through the doors. He finished fiddling with his collar, the stud kept coming undone.

Erin was wearing plan leather this time, she didn't have any decoration of any form on her jacket. She wasn't a fan of decoration Her jacket was square cut with laces at the front to hold it to her figure and long sleeves once more. She was wearing leather trousers and this time her boots were underneath them.

Vlad was wearing the new jacket Erin had given him underneath his cloak. He couldn't believe how much more comfortable it was than his usual formal wear. He was dressed in his usual formal leather trousers and boots. Erin squeezed his hand.

He slowly withdrew his hand from hers as he beckoned Renfield towards him – he knew what he had to do.

Vlad lifted the crown from the box Renfield held out to him. He did well to resist the urge to shudder as he touched the bones.

The Council members stood stiff as they watched him. Three members looked eager as if they hoped the crown would kill him, he'd had enough experience with this 'thing' to last him a lifetime.

Slowly Vlad lowered it onto his head, he felt the bones scrape against his head as he did so. He braced himself waiting for a rush of power like last time but was thankfully relieved not to feel anything.

The Council automatically looked at each other before dropping to their knees in front of him. He was officially their leader with that small action.

The Draculas followed suit, Bertrand struggled slightly to bend his knee. Ingrid held out a hand to him, helping him.

Erin and Ryan looked at each other confused before deciding they needed to follow the Council's example. Erin dropped to her knees in front of Vlad.

Vlad's expression changed suddenly, he didn't want this. Erin was to be his Queen and Ingrid was to be his number two. He didn't want them to bow to him.

Vlad rushed over to Erin. He took her chin and pulled her head up, "Don't bow to me." He pleaded. "Never bow to me."

Ingrid took a chance and looked across to her brother, she saw the glimmer of platinum on his right wrist where his jacket and rode up along his arms slightly as he touched Erin.

Erin raised her gaze to his, and nodded. He held out his hands, she grasped them as he pulled her up. He kissed her chastely, thanking her for listening.

"Ingrid get up." He told his sister, Ingrid looked at him in confusion. Vlad nodded and she did as she was told.

Erin looked up at him, smiling softly at the regal pose he struck.

"Don't look him in the eye when he's wearing that crown!" Yulis yelled at her. Erin immediately dropped her gaze.

Vlad head snapped to Yulis, but he didn't look angry instead he offered him a piece of future information. "Erin will look me in the eye and so will Ingrid. They won't bow to me because I don't want them to, the same goes for Dad and Bertrand."

"Bertrand isn't related to you either through mating, marriage or blood."

Vlad looked between his sister and Bertrand, Erin followed his gaze with a small smile. "Not yet."

Ingrid flashed him a warning look, Vlad knew he was safe she couldn't touch him – at least until the Council left.

He opened his mouth to say something but found himself being cut off…and not by anyone in the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad clutched his ears doubling over, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

Erin was immediately in front of him, she bent down tilting his chin up so she could look into his eyes. "What's wrong?" His family clustered around him, placing hands on either of his shoulders.

"Too…high." He ground out between his teeth, his legs buckled slightly forcing him to the ground. 

"What's too high?"

Within seconds of her asking the other vampires in the room clutched their heads, screaming.

Erin and Ryan's senses weren't as sensitive as theirs.

The vampires around them fell to the floor, their legs buckling as the sound overpowered their senses. The Council lay sprawled, Huunter seemed to resist the effects longer than the others but he soon succumbed.

Bertrand managed to catch Ingrid before she landed awkwardly lowing her more gently to the ground as he succumbed to the sound, passing out.

A few seconds later she felt it. It was like her ears were on fire, her head pounded as it reacted to the continuous sound. She felt sick to her stomach. She watched as Ryan fell to the ground.

"ERIN!" Vlad yelled, but it came across muffled as if she had cotton in her ears.

Around the corner she saw figures emerge. The familiar figures of Jonno and Mina.

They smiled as they saw their victims lying on the floor unable to harm them.

Erin's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Jonno drew his stake, his eyes fixed on Vlad. She couldn't stop him from staking any of them.

Jonno smirked as he looked down at Vlad. "Not so powerful now, are you Vlad?" Vlad tried to force himself up but found his strength had left him, he collapsed down again. "You won't forget today, will you?"

The last thing Vlad saw before slipping into unconsciousness was Jonno turning slowly, trying to decide which vampire to slay first.

His sharp stake raised preparing to drive it into one of their chests.

He couldn't stop him.

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	15. Dust

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter…I have a bad habit of luring people into a false sense of security by ignoring a storyline for a few chapters then throwing it in suddenly._

Chapter 15: Dust

Jonno slowly sheathed his stake. The three piles of ash making him smile. This time he wouldn't bother taking them as trophies, this time he would leave evidence of what they'd done. He'd leave a warning to the other vampires.

He couldn't believe how much pleasure slaying vampires gave him, ever since his father was killed each slay eased the pain. He wouldn't rest until every one of them was either dead or didn't pose a threat anymore.

Vlad had been the biggest threat to the slayers and humans.

From today he was the one in control of their world. He smiled at that; no slayer had ever managed that.

Mina moved closer to him, "Are you ready?" She felt conflicted, she still wasn't convinced with this plan.

Jonno smiled at her, "Yeah." Everything had gone according to plan.

He gestured to the slayer to lift the motionless vampire over his shoulder. The slayer did as he was asked, easily lifting the vampire and carrying it out of the door.

Jonno glanced around the room at the remaining vampires. He relished being the one who could look down on them for a change.

He looked at the clock on the wall, they would be waking soon. He sarcastically waved to them before walking away, kicking the bone crown on his way out.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin slowly stirred her head pounding. The floor was cold and solid; it was chipped, she could tell as she ran her fingers along it. She could feel small smooth pebbled in the floor – concrete.

Looking above her were UV strip lights in a square formation. Like Ryan's cage. She pushed herself upwards. Behind her was a solid stonewall, it looked like concrete as well. The other three 'walls' were made of metal bars – a jail cell. These bars were rusted and she could tell they'd been scavenged from somewhere else and brought here.

Unless the throne room had been redecorated she wasn't at Garside Grange any more.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stood slowly feeling like an exhibit at the zoo. She wobbled slightly her balance not fully back to normal after that noise has assaulted her ears. The only thing that would do that was something high pitched, something to disrupt their sensitive hearing. A sonic device.

She glared up at Jonno, he seemed uncomfortable at the intensity of her gaze. He placed a small flask between the bars of her cell, taking care not to move his hand out of the protective UV light, he rolled the flask towards her.

It stopped before her feet. Erin looked down at it, she partly expected it to explode. "Drink it'll help with the headache." He promised softly. She gave him a sceptical look, "Its soy blood."

Erin bent down, picking up the flask in her hand.

In a second she'd thrown it towards Jonno, launching a fireball at the same time. The flask exploded, drenching Jonno in soy blood.

It was childish but she'd enjoyed it. "Take me back to Vlad."

Jonno ignored her question, looking angry at being covered in soy blood, he chook his shirt trying to get most of it off.

He raked his eyes up and down her. "You look like a vampire in that." Jonno looked at her outfit, while she looked stunning she didn't fit in with his world. His world being her original one of course.

Erin stood taller, taking the insult for what it was. "I am a vampire."

Jonno gave her a sympathetic look. "You never wanted this life."

"How do you know what I want?" She snapped at him, Jonno knew nothing about her. She always knew becoming a vampire was a possibility she loved Vlad, the only way she could spend her life with him was to become one. She'd accepted that before she'd been bitten.

"You didn't love him Erin." Jonno looked at her with pity. "You're loyal there's a difference."

"I'm not loyal to Vlad." She reminded him. "I love Vlad and that will never change."

"How do you know?" Jonno asked her angrily, "You never gave a normal relationship a chance."

"You mean with you?" She snapped at him violently, Jonno blushed slightly. She always knew Jonno held a torch for her, she'd been brought up being told about the Van Helsings. Her mother had forbidden her from ever dating him if she ever met him. She was curious at first but now she knew why.

"Or with any other slayer." There it was, slayers stuck together, slayers didn't have to hide who they were from each other. She'd committed the cardinal sin by falling for a vampire.

Erin laughed and folded her arms across her chest. "Why do you want what Vlad has?"

"Because he took everything from me."

"He didn't do it on purpose. He didn't know what would happen. Why wait four years? Why wait until he officially became Grand High Vampire? You didn't start your slaying until after I moved in with them." She remembered the headline on one of the Count's issues of Transylvanian times.

"I needed to train and study." Jonno defended himself. "By that time you were already with him."

"So by taking me, you want to get some form of revenge on him." Erin shook her head, "I was always told to keep away from you by my parents…and Ryan." Erin knew Jonno and Ryan had already had disagreements in the past. Ryan hated the way Jonno ran the Guild. "From what I've heard and read about you…they were right."

"First impressions don't mean everything?"

"Oh!" She nodded, making believe she finally understood. "So how long did you actually spend with Vlad before you decided he was a blood thirsty maniac?" Jonno glared at her, he hated being beaten on word. Erin had enough experience with the Draculas to know when to pin them or to avoid being pinned into a corner.

Erin leaned back against the wall and stared at Jonno.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The silence made the young slayer uncomfortable. Erin was perfectly happy to remain in silence she didn't care. The less verbal contact she had with Jonno the better for her.

Jonno couldn't believe such a beautiful woman would waste her life on an unfeeling vampire. Vampires didn't understand the meaning of love, they were evil – evil didn't feel any form of love.

Erin deserved more than that. While he could never undo what had happened to her, maybe not all had been lost. Perhaps she hadn't become his mate yet either officially or unofficially.

"Did you mate with him?" Jonno asked her, she didn't think it was any of his business. Erin's eyes widened at his bluntness. Erin didn't answer his question she looked away, rubbing her right wrist subconsciously. Jonno took her ignoring his question as 'no'.

He looked at her wrist, seeing a glimmer of silver on there.

"What's that?" He asked pointing to her arm.

Erin tugged at her sleeve; guarding the precious token Vlad had given her. Jonno would never see it as far as she was concerned. That token was their official intention to mate, Jonno had no right to ever see it if he was going to scorn it in such away. The only time she would consider allowing him to see it was after she and Vlad had had an official ceremony.

"His 18th Birthday, he could have asked you to be his mate. Any normal vampire would have. But he didn't."

"He didn't ask me today." Erin acknowledged, Vlad had asked her the day before. She didn't want Jonno knowing too much information about their relationship.

Jonno nodded slowly, "So its only lust for him?"

"Jonno…" His mother began as a warning; she was shocked at her son's assumption.

Jonno shook his head, angry at his mother's tone. "She deserves better than to be a vampire's mate."

Mina grabbed her son, spinning him to face her. "Erin chose her life." As much as she hated what Erin had done, Erin had made her choice and they had to respect it. She was in love and she'd chosen the way for them to be together.

"She didn't chose it," Jonno protested emphatically. "No one would choose that life."

"I didn't choose when it happened." Erin agreed startling Jonno, she moved forward stopping just in front of the UV barrier the lights created. "But I chose it when I chose Vlad." She wasn't ashamed of it. "This bite means I can be with him forever." She gestured to her neck. Vlad had gambled their relationship to bite her, to save her because he loved her. "You have no idea what we nearly lost when I was bitten. We're together, stronger than before."

Jonno waved a hand, as if batting her comment from the air. "It doesn't matter now."

Erin felt cold at the thought. "Why?"

Jonno shared a knowing look with his mother; she nodded telling him to tell Erin. "You're free of him now Erin."

Erin felt sick at his words, she stumbled backwards until she hit the wall. "What does that mean?" She looked at him, she had an idea what Jonno meant. She slid down the cold, hard wall to the floor.

"I staked him." He grinned at her, "He's nothing more than dust."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	16. Vengeance

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 16: Vengeance

It was dark when he first felt the glimmers of consciousness.

"How are we going to say it?" Ingrid's voice broke through quietly. "He won't be able to handle it."

Bertrand's voice followed afterwards, "Who's going to tell him?" From then there must have been a silent conversation.

Vlad blinked slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light. His head throbbed as he moved it a fraction of an inch. He looked around at his surroundings trying to work out what had happened. He pushed himself upwards so he sat up. A sudden rush of vertigo made him sway.

Three piles of ash rested in the centre of the room. The piles were fresh. Every vampire for some reason had a matching residue when they were staked in size, colour and weight.

Vlad glanced around the room, his family were there, and so were Atilla, Huunter, Yulis, Archer and Augustus. Savant and Quint weren't there – at least not in their undead forms. Vlad could only guess that the ash was them.

They were against him but they didn't deserve to be slain. The slayers were cowards for slaying them while they were defenceless. He would deal with that later.

That accounted for two of the piles…

There was one more person who was missing. His eyes searched the room desperately trying to find her.

"Where's Erin?"

The Count gestured to the pile on the floor, the Count couldn't bring himself to say anything at all. He knew Vlad wouldn't be able to deal with the thought of Erin being slain.

Vlad shook his head. "That's not Erin." Vlad told him firmly. He could feel it wasn't her, he couldn't explain it but it wasn't her.

The Count moved forward and grasped his son's shoulder's bending down to look him in the eyes. "Vladdy, you have to accept…"

Vlad pulled back sharply, making his father stumble. "*THAT* isn't Erin!" Vlad snarled at his father, his handsome face disappearing under the sneer.

"There's no way to know for certain Vlad…"

"I know!" He shouted, the thunder rumbled and roared in the background. "The way Jonno feels about her, he could never stake Erin. He wants me to feel what he went through, to lose the person I love more than anything on this Earth so he's taken her."

"The pile of dust says other wise!" The Count argued back at his son, he didn't want to believe it either but there was nothing more to say.

His head dropped so he looked through his lashes. "Its not Erin!"

Ingrid moved forward placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, "How do you know?"

No one had asked him what she considered an important question, how did Vlad know? She knew what it was like to loose someone to a slayer and she wouldn't wish it on anyone.

Vlad walked across to the pile and held his hand above it; the dust began to swirl up into the air gaining in height until it rested beneath his hand. The dust swirled and spun forming a small tornado, they could see through it and see the floorboards underneath.

They didn't have a clue why Vlad was doing this.

Ingrid was worried whether Erin being turned to dust had driven him insane, their world couldn't survive another Sethius. "Vlad?"

He pointed at the dust. "Her wristlet isn't there." He moved his hand and the dust fell into its original pile.

Bertrand looked confused. "What wristlet?"

Ingrid understood, she knew she'd seen something under Vlad's jacket. "You asked her." She spoke, not as a question but a statement.

Vlad lifted up his right sleeve, exposing the platinum matting wristlet to everyone in the room. "If that was Erin, her wristlet would be there." Everyone stared at the wristlet, the Count looked pleased at his son's admission.

"Maybe it came off…" Huunter began, the wristlets never 'fell' off.

"Or they took it." Atilla answered.

"SHUT UP!" Vlad yelled at them, he had hope why didn't they have it? "You hated Erin so you're probably already planning a party." That last part was addressed only to his gran.

Atilla frantically shook her head trying to deny it. "I never…"

Vlad flicked a finger towards his Gran silencing her for the time being. The Westenra matriarch looked terrified at her grandson's display of power.

"I've always been able to see her when she's in danger." He had right back to the start, visions of Ingrid had let him to her. At the time he thought it was because Ingrid was his sister but afterwards he'd only ever been able to see Erin. "I know she's in danger but she's not dead."

He could feel her, she was upset and scared. He couldn't see her yet but it was probably because his senses weren't fully recovered.

Vlad told his family. "She's alive and I'm getting her back."

The Count moved forward, "You need to think this through…" Vlad didn't know where they were, how many of them there were, whether she had an execution prepared for her or even why they'd taken her.

"They took my mate." Vlad snapped, the entire room shaking violently. "There is nothing to think through."

They had taken Erin for a reason, that extra dust pile was a charade for what he didn't know. The only result of their attempted deception would be having the life drained out of them. He knew how slayers worked, their interrogation, their bullying, their lies…the thoughts made him even less merciful.

How dare they even touch her to get back at him?

"You're father's right, chasing after the slayers because they took a half fang…"

Definitely not the right thing to say to the most powerful vampire.

Vlad let out a roar and immediately fire surrounded the Council, he shrunk the circle around Yulis after his insult to Erin. Yulis tried to stand as straight as possible, he could feel it scorching and burning him. The heat was unbearable.

"I don't care if I have to drain every slayer and breather to do it. The slayers are going to regret ever touching her."

Everyone in the room shared a look if Vlad was considering drinking human blood, let alone threatening to do it, then they had a reason to panic. Before is merging both sides of Vlad loved Erin – now he had merged completely the need for vengeance would be doubled.

Bertrand was the only one with confidence to speak. "Think about it Vlad…"

Vlad flicked his wrist and a fireball shot out, it skimmed the top of his mentor's head making him duck and silencing Bertrand completely. He marched up to the taller vampire, staring at him. Bertrand was forced to look away.

"Leave him alone Vlad." Ingrid warned her brother, trying to move towards Bertrand.

"Do you want to feel sunlight again?" He asked her sternly. Ingrid shook her head and took a step back, Vlad would do it. Without Erin he definitely would do it. His eyes were blank and hard, no emotion was on his face, actually only one emotion was on his face – pure fury.

This is what they feared if Vlad lost Erin. The only thing that would keep Vlad going now was fury and grief.

He'd become deadly to everyone in that moment.

This was the Vlad that only Erin could handle.

For Vlad's sake and theirs they needed to get Erin back.

"What are you going to do?" She asked quietly.

Vlad smiled, a feral, calculating smile, his fangs reflecting the light. "I'm going to give the slayers a reason to slay me."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin clutched at her mating wristlet, tracing the coat of arms that should have been hers.

Vlad hadn't done anything to deserve this, she didn't even get to say goodbye to him – that's what hurt the most.

If Vlad had been in her place she knew he wouldn't show any mercy.

If Jonno really believed the threat to the slayers had been eradicated now he'd slain Vlad he had another thing coming.

She was going to take Vlad's place, give them a reason to fear their kind.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Mina looked at the young woman in the cage, her heart went out to her. She knew what it was like to lose someone they loved but Erin's was only a charade.

"How is she?" Jonno asked her, they'd been studying Erin she hadn't moved a muscle in hours. The only sounds she made were those of gentle weeping.

Mina wished her son hadn't gone through with this. "How do you think she is Jonno?" Jonno didn't answer, Erin wasn't supposed to be put through this, that's what she'd told herself. No matter how much Erin had betrayed them she didn't deserve to be heartbroken. "She won't drink or eat." Erin would be useless to them if she refused to nourish herself – this would all have been for nothing if she died.

"All we need is another few days for Vlad to calm down and deal with his 'loss', after that we produce Erin and start getting him to do things our way." An angry vampire wasn't something they could deal with, anger made vampires unpredictable and more deadly.

Vlad needed to experience the same kind of loss that he had. It was the least Vlad deserved.

"You're never going to let her be free are you?" She'd only gone along with him on the understanding that Erin would be given back to Vladimir Dracula when he'd done what they wanted.

Jonno didn't answer straight away, "The moment she goes back to him we don't have anything to control him."

"This isn't fair on her Jonno…"

Jonno ignored his mother, walking away from her without a backwards glance and towards the young vampire in the cage.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Erin?" Jonno asked her quietly, Erin's head didn't move it remained buried in her arms. He switched off the UV lights that kept her caged like an animal within her metal cage.

He rustled and jangled the keys to the lock, unlocking it. He opened the door with a creak, stepping inside.

Jonno slowly moved closer to her, he crouched to the ground. He reached out to touch her leather-clad arm.

Erin sensed what he was doing a hiss escaping her mouth. Erin's gaze snapped upwards to Jonno, her eyes were black. Her lip was curled into a snarl.

She reached out and grabbed his arm, twisting it painfully. His right arm was outstretched and she spun him round.

She'd seen Vlad's training skills, she knew enough to test them out herself.

She stood slowly and Jonno cried out as he the pain made his knees buckle. He was forced to look up at her.

She clicked her fingers and the rusty door shut locking itself. The slayers ran towards it but Jonno had the keys in there with him. She moved back until she rested against the solid wall, they couldn't stake her from behind now and the way she held Jonno they wouldn't dare attack now.

"Don't *ever* touch me!" Her fangs lowered and she looked truly terrifying. "You murdered my mate. Vlad would never have touched any of you."

"You…weren't…his…mate yet." Jonno told her through clenched teeth. Erin twisted his arm further holding it tighter, a dull crack echoed followed by a sharp intake of breath.

Jonno looked up at her with pure fear in his eyes. He didn't bargain on the effect tearing her away from Vlad would have on her.

He thought lying to her would keep her quiet, she never really was confrontational her file said that, he could control her this way until he had to prove to Vlad she was alive. He should have known better than to take her file at face value.

That deception would cost him now.

"You saw to that." He couldn't miss the crack in her voice, she did love the vampire. She leaned down closer to Jonno, giving him a piece of information. "Half fangs have darkness in them, without Vlad I don't need to control mine anymore."

It wasn't to the same extent as the evil of a vampire but it was still there.

It had been there at the back of her mind clawing to get out since being inside the mirror, without Vlad to support her she didn't need to control it. They hadn't even dealt with it yet. It felt euphoric to let it take over.

She would avenge Vlad…by condemning Jonno to the life he was so repulsed by. Draining him was too kind for what he'd done. He deserved to suffer like he'd condemned her to for the rest of her unlife.

Erin's fangs glistened as she aimed for his throat.

He should never have told her he'd killed Vlad.

By doing so he'd unleashed pure, unmerciful vengeance.

TBC

A/N: I know some people suggested seeing the reverse –Vlad thinking Erin was dead – but I couldn't escape the nagging thought that Vlad always seems to sense when Erin's in danger (e.g. when she was caught in the training room and when Bertrand kidnapped her) and being held by slayers counts as being in danger in my mind.

Please let me know what do you think.

Thanks for reading.


	17. Aftermath

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I couldn't resist turning Erin darker._

_I hope these two chapters don't disappoint._

Chapter 17: Aftermath

"JONNO!" Mina yelled as she saw Erin aim for his neck. She couldn't do anything but watch. She yanked at the cage door, hoping it gave under her force.

No such luck.

Erin twisted Jonno's head around, much like Sethius had done to her. Jonno let out a gasp as his head was wrenched, pain flaring through his skull and down his neck. He slammed his pain free hand onto his flak vest pockets. Activating the device inside.

Erin released Jonno, immediately grabbing her ears as they screamed in protest at the sound assaulting them.

Jonno began to step backwards, fearing her for the first time but Erin wasn't going to let him get far.

Erin tore the vest from Jonno, wrenching his arms back. The sound of ripping filling the air. She threw it against the wall his Stone Age walkie talkie smashing into dozens of pieces, his stake snapping in half but the device was still intact.

Erin moved her hand from her left ear and clicked her fingers. Jonno's vest exploded, everything in it disintegrating.

Jonno let out a frustrated groan he'd spent weeks on that sonic device. It was the only one they had, it had worked perfectly in rendering the vampires unconscious.

The sudden regaining of her hearing made Erin stagger slightly before charging at him, Jonno brought his hand up trying to defend himself from Erin.

Jonno fell backwards to the floor, his head hitting the concrete with a crack.

She snarled and thrashed at him, trying to get a good view of his neck.

Jonno reached into his pockets, fidgeting for the keys. The pockets were all tangled up in themselves; Erin had greater strength than him. He felt the cold metal of the keys and tugged at them, trying to get the key ring out of his pocket.

He managed to slide them along the floor. Erin took his momentary distraction and yanked on his right arm again. Another crack was heard and this time Jonno screamed.

Erin smirked at his reaction, that was nothing compared to the pain she was going through.

Mina struggled to grasp the key ring, her fingers brushing against it but not quite grasping it. In the end she took out her stake and used that to drag the keys towards her.

The older slayer's hands trembled as she tried to unlock the door, eventually she managed it.

She gestured to the two slayers to be ready, in a flash she opened the door.

The slayers ran in and began to pump argentalium gas into the cell.

Erin tried to fight it but she felt herself growing sluggish. She moved away from Jonno before collapsing on the floor.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Shaun looked at the x-rays, bringing them up on the computer after finding out the light board bulb was broken.

"She's broken it." Stating the obvious.

Jonno gave him a very sarcastic look, "I can feel it."

Shaun gave the young slayer a glare at interrupting him, "She broke your forearm in two places." He pointed to the monitor. "Ones a clean break, here in the radius, but the one in the ulna is splintered." He pointed to Jonno's x-rays, "She's done a remarkable job, the strength…"

"So put a cast on it." Jonno answered automatically, cutting off Shaun's awe at her strength. Their medic was amazed by almost anything.

Shaun shook his head making Jonno worry. "I'm going to have to reset them, the bones have been twisted and broken." Jonno let out a groan. "I'm not going to lie, it'll hurt – a lot."

Shaun moved slowly, placing his hands on Jonno's arm. Jonno bit his lip, nodding for Shaun to continue.

Shaun winced slightly at what he had to do.

Jonno screamed.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad poured himself a cup of blood – human blood. The smooth crimson liquid enticing him.

Ingrid, Bertrand and the Count all looked at him like deer caught in headlights, speaking at the same time. "You don't drink human blood."

Vlad placed the bottle back down; his cup held a generous portion of blood, far more than Bertrand drank. "That's about to change."

"Are you sure you want to make the slayers slay you?" Yulis asked, truly terrified of the young vampire. Vlad gave a dramatic sigh before turning around. He gave a low laugh, dipping his head down before raising it with a perfectly serious look of disgust on his face.

"Are you questioning me?"

Yulis bowed, dropping to his knees. "Forgive me sire, I was just curious…"

"They need to suffer for what they've done." He told him, "It's about time the slayers paid. They want me dust, I want to give them a real reason to do it."

If they wanted him slain he might as well make it worthwhile, clearly peace wasn't going to worse. So it was better the slayers were exterminated than their kind.

Atilla looked at her grandson in concern, "What if they slay you?"

Vlad raised his eyebrows at her. "They won't be able to." The Count looked worried, Vlad was determined. Vlad usually got what he wanted when he was determined to get it.

Seeing Vlad was distracted by Yulis, Bertrand took his chance. He made a silent gesture to Ingrid who nodded.

Bertrand threw Ingrid a bottle of soy blood. She caught it nearly dropping it to the floor.

In a flash she'd poured it and switched the goblets before Vlad noticed.

Vlad reached behind him and lifted the goblet to his lips. He closed his eyes taking a long drink from the blood.

He tasted the fruity beverage and its thick texture. He spat it back out quickly. His eyes flashing dangerously in time with the lightning in the distance.

Every vampire took a giant step backwards away from him, not that it would protect them from him but it made them feel safer.

He looked at them all, he didn't know who'd done it but he didn't care who he threatened as long as it was received.

"You ever switch my blood again and I'll tear you fangs from your mouths." Instinctively hands shot up to their fangs in an effort to protect them.

He threw the goblet across the room with force, soy blood spilling across the floor. It bounced off the walls, denting the goblet and bending it almost in half.

Ingrid found it hard to look at the brother she, although she'd never admit it out loud, loved. This wasn't the boy she'd watched grow into a man. This was something else. Hollow and bitter. He finally had everything he ever wanted and it had been snatched from him, so he'd given up and let rage guide him.

"Where are you going?" Ingrid asked as she watched Vlad outstretched his arms, preparing to transform.

Vlad looked at her like she was an idiot, he smiled running his tongue along his sharp teeth. "Hunting."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The people closest to Vlad had a look of pure terror on their faces.

"We've got to stop him!" Ingrid snapped spinning around. This was going to be Sethius all over again if he couldn't be stopped.

"Leave him alone," Atilla looked thrilled, her grandson was shaping up to be the leader they wanted him to be. "He's embracing his true nature!"

"You didn't see Vlad the last time he embraced his nature." The Count told her sharply. Everyone who had seen it shuddered.

"A true vampire leader is strong…" 

"Vlad isn't a leader when he turns!" Bertrand spoke softly, his arms folded over his chest, his right fist propped up under his chin. "He doesn't care what he does."

"No vampire does…"

Bertrand's eyes flashed with restrained anger, "He'll even kill his own kind." Atilla's mouth closed with a click. Huunter and Yulis shared a look, they didn't realise that the young Grand High Vampire was so restrained.

"You could knock him out like last time master." Renfield suggested,

The Count shook his head, "And face his fury…not likely." Vlad had nearly killed him last time, only Erin had made his good side rescue him.

"We've got to stop him from doing something he'll regret when we get her back."

The Count shook his head, "How?"

Ingrid didn't want to suggest this but no one else seemed to have a better idea. "I don't know! Follow him and make sure he doesn't bite anyone!" It wasn't the most detailed plan but it was all they had. "Bertrand's with me."

If anyone knew how Vlad might defend himself, his mentor would.

Bertrand didn't really have time to protest, not that he was going to. Ingrid took him for granted sometimes.

"What about me?" The Count asked, he wanted to be involved looking for his son as well.

She turned to her father, "You stay here in case he comes back." For once he didn't object to his daughter bossing him around, he understood her method. She looked towards the Council, "Make sure they don't upset him more if he does come back." The Count nodded, understanding her logic.

Ingrid tugged on his arm violently making him stumble slightly, surprised, as she stormed out in an effort to find out where her wayward brother had gone.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODLETTIL

Jonno's eyes were still streaming from the pain as the cast was set on his arm. This would hinder his attempts to slay vampires considering it was his staking arm. The black cast would help in a situation that demanded camouflage not that he though he needed to be camouflaged now.

Shaun wrapped the Velcro sling around his neck; these were much better than the linen ones – more durable and easier to clean for a start.

Jonno adjusted the sling until his arm sat more comfortably against his chest. "She's more deadly now because of what he did to her." He didn't look up as he continued to fiddle with the sling.

"She's never acted like that before, if she truly was do you think she wouldn't have attacked you last time. I don't think her attack has anything to do with her becoming a half fang." Mina knew the fury of losing a loved one, they didn't need to doubt Erin's feelings any more.

"From what the slayers told me, you did wind her up." Shaun had asked around, he was perfectly entitled to it was his duty to list on his file how it had happened.

Mina nodded in agreement; Jonno had gone to far in upsetting Erin.

Jonno glanced back at his mother, an incredulous look on his face. "Whose side are you on?"

"You were stupid for trying that. You put your life in danger. You went too far lying to her."

"I can't tell her Vlad's alive now can I?" She wouldn't believe him and there was no telling how much more furious she would be at being deceived.

His only option was to keep up with the charade.

In the back of his mind the one thought nagged at him that if Erin's reaction to losing Vlad was anything to go by, Vlad was going to be a thousand times worse.

He dismissed it – there was no proof.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad landed silently in the dark narrow streets. His eyes darting back and forth looking for anything interesting. The alley was dark, rubbish lined the gutter and the stench of cigarettes and alcohol filled the air.

Vlad quickly ignored those disgusting odours. Instead the delicious aroma of breathers filled his nostrils, he inhaled deeply leaning towards it.

Another scent drifted past his nose. His eyes immediately turned black. This scent was familiar.

"Slayer…" He smiled; he no longer considered it as him being in the wrong place at the wrong time, from now on the slayers would always be in the wrong place.

He had nothing to hold him back.

The hunt was now on.

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	18. Hunting

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I found it quite tricky writing an evil Vlad and dark Erin._

Chapter 18: Hunting

Playing with your food was fun.

He didn't know why he'd resisted it for so long.

He could taste his prey's fear.

He made sure to follow his prey – at a distance of course. Deliberately kicking the odd can on the floor, just enough to alert his victim he was behind him.

The young slayer turned towards the sound, Vlad made sure to keep in the shadows but not refraining from allowing the slayer to get a glimpse of him every few minutes – be it the edge of his cloak or a slight view of his face.

He deliberately gained on the slayer, he nearly laughed at the way his victim stumbled and tripped over his own feet.

He drew back slowly, giving his meal a false sense of security.

"Who's there?" The slayer asked desperately trying to see through the darkness but human eyes weren't designed for the dark unlike theirs.

Vlad remained quiet verbally but let out a hiss.

The slayer let out a small strangled scream as he recognised the sound. The small slayer sprinted away from him.

Vlad let out a sadistic laugh.

The chase was on.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin knew something was wrong the moment she woke. She pushed herself up, it was easier than it should have been. Something as a weight was missing from her shoulders. She reached up hoping to touch the chain of her cloak, there was nothing there. The slayers had taken it.

Erin let out a fierce roar as she realised something else was missing from her. Something that couldn't be replaced. She looked up seeing Jonno staring at her.

She ran forward taking care not to step into the UV beams. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" Erin yanked her right sleeve up, exposing her pale skin and her empty wrist.

"Where is it?"

Jonno blinked at her, "I don't know what you mean." He paused pretending to try and remember what she was asking after, "Oh that, we didn't want you to use it to escape."

"Thieves as well as murderers." She muttered, her fangs thrashing against the air as a threat to him.

She smiled as she watched him jump back. "Not scared are you?" She asked innocently, "Of a helpless little half fang in a cage?" She spoke, taking care to make her words sound patronising.

"You're not helpless." Jonno told her.

Erin laughed, the darkness in it unusual to hear from her voice, "Finally realised that did you?" She looked at his sling, "Did I do that to you?"

"Yeah." He admitted.

She nodded a look of sympathy crossing her face. "Looks painful."

Jonno involuntarily relaxed at her 'sympathy', maybe some of the old Erin was coming through. "It was."

"Shame," Her expression became as hard as stone, "I was aiming for your throat."

Jonno spoke softly to her, resting his good arm against the bar as he leaned in towards her. "I just want to help you Erin. Turn you back into the caring woman you were before this happened."

Her eyes glistened slightly, her emotions taking over. "Then bring back Vlad."

Jonno shook his head, he looked defiant at her. "I can't do that."

Erin turned away and sat in the middle of the floor, crossing her legs. "Then I'll drain you."

He could see she was serious, she wouldn't forget that in a hurry.

Erin closed her eyes and leaned back. Flattening herself against the floor. She didn't want to look at him again.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid had an idea what Vlad was up to. Her brother had a unique scent, she could easily recognise it. His scent was more metallic than wooden from his metal coffin; the scent of breather aftershave and lynx clung to him as did his breather leather jacket.

It was now slightly bitter though. His evil was responsible for the change.

She could stopped as if hitting a fork in the road. The scent flooded her from different directions, she took a breath trying to work out with was the most powerful as it would be the most recent. Bertrand stopped behind her, he placed a hand on her shoulder forcing her to concentrate.

She couldn't be sure but she thought she knew which direction Vlad had gone in.

She pointed her finger east and Bertrand took the lead.

She only hoped she got there in time.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin paced in the cage, looking desperately for a way to escape, she considered scraping through the wall with her bare hands. She kicked it for good measure – it hurt but it was worth it. A large chunk fell to the floor.

Erin sank down the wall suddenly feeling drained as the energy was sapped from her – that's what her new security feature was there for.

She glared with disgust at the four chunks of argentalium that had been fitted to the corners of her cage. The argentalium showed their fear of her – Jonno's fear of her. She relished that thought.

She looked at the slayer's mother staring at her. She hated that the slayer had taken her most precious possession from her. The thieves.

Mina twisted the bracelet around in her hands. She felt the smooth surface of it, tracing the engraved crest with her fingers. She knew the crest, the Dracula clan crest. She'd never seen a vampire wear this but then again vampires rarely exposed their arms.

Erin rubbed her arm, hating the feel of it missing. Mina was flaunting it in her face, flaunting Mina's taking it from her.

"Give it back." Erin demanded staring at Mina, her face hard.

Mina looked at the pure hatred in Erin's eyes, this must mean a lot to the younger woman. "What is it?" Erin turned away and Mina wondered whether she was considering stepping through the UV light in order to snatch it off her. Mina put the 'bracelet' back in her pocket. "If you don't tell me you can't have it." She negotiated, Erin's lips curled briefly before dropping back down.

Erin turned her head slowly towards her, looking at her through her lashes. "My 'engagement ring'." She told her. "Its all I have of Vlad now."

Mina saw tears glisten in Erin's eyes. Mina suddenly realised that Vlad had placed it on her wrist, and by taking it off she had ruined the memory for Erin. She would have felt the same if someone had taken her wedding ring from her finger, Eric had placed it there.

Mina had seen how Erin had reacted before at the news of Vlad's 'slaying', she would be even worse if her possession wasn't returned to her.

Mina took a chance; she withdrew the wristlet from her pocket and held it out to Erin between the bars.

Erin hesitated before moving forward, she expected Mina to play a cruel prank on her and take her hand away but she didn't.

Erin took it from her sliding it onto her wrist. She felt more comfortable with it resting in its proper place.

Getting it back meant nothing in terms of her behaving – she still wanted her revenge.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The young dark haired slayer paused, leaning back against the hard bark of the tall oak trees. He didn't have to wait long, dawn would be rising soon. The vampire wouldn't be able to last long in the powerful sunlight.

His legs burned from the exhaustion of his running, the adrenalin wearing off as he rested. He couldn't run anymore.

He closed his eyes trying to force his breathing to return to normal, the vampire would sense it. If only he hadn't used all of his stasis spray up on capturing the Dracula mate; his overkill would be the death of him now – literally.

Vlad knew exactly where the slayer was, he could smell him.

He tipped his head as he lowered his voice so it boomed and echoed, "Hiding from me?" He leaned against the branched a feral grin on his face.

The slayer jumped searching around for the voice, he couldn't find its owner anywhere.

Vlad realised it was only polite to let his prey see him, after all he would be the last thing he saw in this life.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

In a flash Vlad swung down from the tree staring the slayer in the face, his fangs dripping.

Before the slayer could run or even move Vlad had him pinned against the tree.

Vlad grasped the slayer by his throat, fangs exposed. He yanked the turtleneck the slayer wore down, revealing his thin neck ready for his fangs to sink into.

"What…what…do you…want?" The slayer trembled, his skin nearly as white as Vlad's.

Vlad looked at him blankly, it was obvious wasn't it? "Revenge."

"What for?"

"Taking my mate." Vlad told the slayer watching as his eyes widened in fright. The slayer clearly didn't think Vlad would see through their rouse so quickly.

"I didn't want too."

How pitiful? Claiming he didn't want to just to save his scrawny little neck, literally.

"Are you just expecting me to say 'never mind' and let you walk away?" Vlad answered, it didn't matter if he hadn't wanted to do it. He had done it and now he had to pay for it. "You didn't take your garlic today." Vlad grinned as he sniffed the slayer's neck. Nor had he used a stasis spray. He didn't smell anywhere near as delicious as Erin had.

The slayer reached into his jacket, trying to grasp the stake in his vest.

Vlad reached down and grabbed the stake ripping it through the slayers jacket. He lifted it up and held it in the air.

"Is this what you want?" Vlad grinned as the stake disintegrated in his hands, raining down to the floor nothing more than dust. "Ooops."

The slayer tried to cower further away from him, he looked as if her were about to faint at any moment from the power Vlad displayed.

Jonno had promised Vlad wouldn't become this, Jonno said Vlad would be weak without her instead he was more powerful and more deadly.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad found himself staring at thin air, he let out a fierce snarl biting the air trying to pierce it with his fangs. Only one person would dare to snatch something from him.

He turned, looking at his sister through his eyelashes. "Give him back!" Vlad told his sister who had a firm grip on the back of the slayer's collar preventing him from running away.

Bertrand stood protectively behind her, preparing to defend her if necessary. "I thought you'd have back up, not scared of me are you sis?"

Bertrand let out a demonic hiss that Vlad returned more ferociously, Bertrand backed off automatically.

Ingrid never thought she'd ever say this, "I'm not letting you drain him, Vlad. This isn't you."

The slayer looked between the two feuding vampires, he couldn't understand the role reversal. Looking at the elder Dracula he could see she was scared of her brother.

Vlad ignored her comment, this was the new him. The slayers had created him, it was only right that they should dread their creation.

Vlad pulled an expression of hurt, "So much faith in your little brother." Vlad told her sarcastically.

Ingrid pulled the slayer closer to her to prove a point. "If you drain him it won't help to get Erin back and it won't make you fell any better. Trust me I know." She was talking about Will, no matter how many slayers and breathers she'd drained it didn't numb the pain only time could do that.

"Oh I'm not going to drain him." He grinned looking at the slayer. The slayer struggled against Ingrid as if hoping she would be a lot weaker than Vlad, he was wrong. She was weaker but still stronger than any human.

He was going to drain him, that was the reason he'd pursued him, but now he had a better idea. His smile had the slayer trembling in his grip.

"Not yet anyway."

After what he had planned, the slayer would be the perfect victory feast…

Of course it would be rude not to invite his slayer friends for dessert.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	19. An Old Vampire Party Trick

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I blame last Sunday's episode (Fangs for the Memories) for this idea…_

Chapter 19: Old Vampire Party Trick

Vlad rolled his eyes, letting out a groan as the slayer fainted in Ingrid's grip.

Slayers had no stomach anymore.

He retracted his fangs slowly, he didn't need them now the idiot had blacked out. He glared in disgust at the slayer, these were the people who'd dared to take Erin and they couldn't even stomach the consequences.

Ingrid watched as her brother straightened, for a moment she thought his coldness had been an act but there was still darkness in his eyes.

"What are you up to Vlad?" Ingrid asked sharply, she didn't like not being able to read her younger brother in the least.

"I thought I might as well make us of the slayer before draining him." Vlad smiled at her, eyeing the slayer hungrily. Ingrid shuddered at the look in his eyes.

Bertrand's shoulders relaxed in the knowledge that Vlad wasn't attempting to kill the slayer…yet.

He looked up, dawn was going to break soon. With a last glance towards the elder vampires Vlad vanished.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The familiar brickwork of the entranceway of Garside Grange Independent Day School came sharply into focus just as the sun peeked over the horizon, lighting the entire courtyard.

Vlad's world suddenly changed colour and he swayed on the spot, he managed to stagger forwards to clutch the wall. He let out an instinctive gasp as nausea filled him.

Ingrid shoved the slayer into Bertrand's arms, startling the 400 year old vampire.

"What's wrong?" Ingrid asked rushing to Vlad's side. "Did he give you something?" She felt concern flood her as she reached across to feel her brother's forehead.

Vlad waved her off. "Leave me alone." He pushed her back, regretting his action as he slipped down the wall further as his strength left him.

Ingrid didn't let it faze her she moved forward and pressed her hand to Vlad's forehead. He felt warm, something was definitely alone.

Vlad tried to bat her hand away but she was determined.

"Get Dad and Renfield." Ingrid told Bertrand, grabbing hold of her brother. "Give *him*," She wrinkled her nose at the slayer, "To Ryan." Ryan would put him somewhere secure.

"What are you going to do with Vlad?"

"Take him to his room."

She grabbed his arm, pulling him upwards. Vlad protested but his world spun around him, he relaxed against his sister as they shot from the entryway.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid leaned Vlad against his couch, sitting him down forcefully. Vlad snarled up at her, angry at her manhandling him.

The Count whisked into the room with Bertrand. A few seconds later the loud clomping of Renfield could be heard echoing off the walls of the corridor.

Renfield threw the door open, nearly hitting Bertrand in the face. The later growled angrily. He clustered around the back of the sofa.

Vlad snapped at his sister, "I have to go, the slayer has to talk." He pushed them away from him, Ingrid flew straight into Bertrand who grabbed her waist, holding her upright.

"You are staying here." She felt confidence fill her at her brother being weakened if only for a short while. Ingrid grabbed her brother's right shoulder, trying to force him back down and Vlad let out a cry of pain.

She ripped his shirt from his arm, seeing the bandage underneath. Black residue covered the top of the bandage.

She slowly peeled it away, dreading what she was about to see. Ingrid wretched at the sight of the black flesh on Vlad's arm, it looked sticky and infected.

"How did you get this?"

"That should have healed…" Bertrand muttered.

"You know how he got it?"

Vlad smirked up at Bertrand, he didn't care about sparing his mentor now. "He's the one who gave it to me."

"It was an accident." Bertrand protested, anger management. It should have healed within 48 hours.

Vlad shook his head, "You threw the fireball, I thought you had perfect aim." Vlad was enjoying dropping his mentor in it.

"He is your leader! You could have killed him!"

"I don't want him dead…"

"Not at the moment!"

"Will you two shut up?" Ingrid yelled, standing inbetween the feuding men. "I wouldn't take everything *he*," She pointed at Vlad, "For the truth at the moment." She raised her eyebrows.

They all turned back to Vlad, who glared as Renfield poked his shoulder. "If the dressings been changed I don't understand how it could have been infected…"

The infection wouldn't spread like in humans it would just stop the wound from ever healing.

"Erin bandaged it." Vlad told him.

Renfield couldn't believe his young master had been so stupid, "You haven't changed it Master Vlad?"

Vlad shook his head slowly, it hadn't been a priority.

"I can give you something for it, but it'll be painful." Renfield would have to rub a concoction on it to fight the infection and give Vlad something to battle the effects of the infection. He wouldn't experience any more dizziness or weakness so long as he took the concoction.

"Do it." Vlad told him firmly. "I need to deal with the slayer."

"You need to rest Vladdy." The Count began slowly, his son's health was a priority.

Vlad snapped his fangs down, glaring at the Count. "I'll rest when Erin's back."

The finality of Vlad's statement was clear to everyone, no one dared contradict it.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Where's Erin?" Vlad snapped at the slayer the moment he entered the room. The slayer trembled and didn't answer. Vlad grabbed the bars of the swinging cage and pushed them back, making the cage swing backwards and forwards. "You took her and I want her back." He grabbed the cage and spun it sharply with extra power.

The slayer let out a cry as he moved, the motion beginning to make him feel sick.

"Tell me or I will drain you slowly and painfully." Vampires could inflict pain on their victims as they drained them just like Sethius had done to Erin.

He grabbed the cage preparing to spin it again. A firm hand gripped it stopping him from carrying out his 'torture'. "Intimidating him isn't going to work Vladdy. At least not in the mood you're in now!" The Count told his son firmly.

"I'm *not* in a mood." Electricity flashed around the room and everyone ducked for safety. Vlad closed his eyes and counted. "You think you can do better than me?" He asked in a threatening manner. "Fine, but if it doesn't work I'll make sure you'll wish you'd have been staked for wasting my time."

The Count gulped before gesturing with his hand towards his daughter, "Ingrid."

'That was just so typical.' Ingrid thought as she glared at her father, she stood next to Vlad and her father. "What's your name?"

"Lee." The slayer answered slowly, the Dracula sister seemed to be more 'friendly' than her brother.

"Well, *Lee*." The Count drew out the slayers name, "Why did you do it?"

Lee looked up at him, "Jonno wanted Erin."

Ingrid spoke before Vlad could, "Why?"

"Erin was his weakness, he'd do anything for her." Vlad's gaze dropped to him. She was his weakness but also his strength. The slayer trembled slightly. "Jonno promised that Erin was the key to Vlad's power and without her he'd be weak and powerless." 

Vlad smirked slightly at Lee, his head tipped and eyes menacing. "Jonno got it wrong. You took her now I'm your worst nightmare."

He began to move pace forward stopping directly in front of the slayer. He didn't need to even bare his fangs this time and the slayer fainted once again.

"Where are they getting these wimps from?" He heard Ingrid ask Bertrand.

Vlad clicked his fingers at Renfield with an exaggerated sigh, as if the effort as too much for him. "Wake him."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The slayer startled to life as Renfield wafted the offensive smelling salts under his nose. Immediately Vlad began his questions again.

"Has he hurt her?"

The slayer shook his head, it was the opposite actually, "Erin broke Jonno's arm."

Vlad laughed while Ingrid and the Count sniggered quietly. Bertrand looked shocked. "Why?" Bertrand couldn't believe it fully, Erin had never been the violent sort. Being captured would make her angry but not full blown violent.

Vlad's laughter left him as he considered the possibilities, a thousand thoughts filling his head – was it self-defence? Was it retaliation? Was it accidental? He needed to know.

The slayer looked everywhere but at them. Vlad grabbed Lee's chin, yanking his head up forcefully. "Answer his question?"

"He told her you were dust."

"That would do it." Bertrand and Ingrid muttered together. They knew what she was like with Ryan so the thought of loosing Vlad would be worse.

"He told her I was dust?"

Vlad let out a ferocious snarl; he knew Erin hadn't received any of his telepathic contact. Without that contact she would be terrified. Jonno hadn't hurt Erin physically he'd hurt her emotionally.

Vlad turned and stalked over to the back of the room.

Lee nodded frantically, scared of Vlad. "He thought it would control her. It didn't it released her darkness."

Vlad's anger dropped at his words, "She's embraced her darkness?" It wasn't evil; half fangs couldn't have pure evil in them unlike their pure blood counterparts. Erin wasn't an evil person, Vlad had only seen it once and then he was the one who had to tame it.

Lee nodded staring up at the vampires. They seemed surprised by this new information.

"Where's the Guild HQ?" Ingrid asked the slayer suddenly.

Lee shook his head he couldn't tell them, it was more than his life was worth.

"I can bite you and you'll have no choice but to tell me." Vlad threatened slowly, "Or you can tell me and live…"

Everyone could finish Vlad's sentence: 'for a bit longer'. The family looked at each other, this Vlad they really didn't like.

Ingrid stepped towards the slayer resting her hands on the swinging cage that held him, it as time for her to step into the old Vlad's shoes, "Jonno has unleashed *two* bloodthirsty vampires on the world. Vampires who wouldn't think about drinking human blood. Erin keeps Vlad under control…and clearly Vlad keeps Erin under control. If you want this world to survive tell him otherwise Vlad will go on a rampage."

The slayer wasn't sure whether to believe her or not but something akin to agreement was in all the vampires' eyes.

Jonno had created a mess, when Erin and Vlad were together there was no threat. Separated they were deadly.

"Lockwood Industrial Park – Unit 9. Ericson's Wood Supplies."

Vlad smirked slowly at the slayer, he clicked his fingers and automatically the slayer slipped into a deep state of hypnosis. Everyone was startled by his actions.

"That should keep him out for a while."

The Count asked the question, "What are you going to do with him?"

"An old vampire party trick." Vlad grinned. He swore he'd never use this power but at the moment it had its advantages.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

The closest members of Vlad's family paced the room slowly, glaring at him. This wasn't the brightest plan Vlad had ever thought of.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bertrand asked Vlad slowly, he knew the answer so Vlad didn't bother to reply.

"This way I can go out into the sunlight, I can find out where Erin is and what their defences are like."

Yes forcing his life force from his body was tricky and risky but he couldn't think of another way to get inside Slayers' HQ undetected. He needed to know everything about the New Slayers' Guild Headquarters before he could plan any form of attack.

Vlad felt someone tugging on his jacket, "What do you want?" He looked down. Wolfie was looking up at him.

"Are you getting Erin back?"

Vlad's face softened as he looked at his brother, "Yeah." Wolfie hugged him and for a moment they watched Vlad soften, before he pushed him away. "I'm trying to get her back." This was the closest to the old Vlad they'd seen him since Erin was kidnapped.

Vlad settled himself inside his coffin. This was the safest place for his physical body while he was in the slayers, he didn't want to return and find himself a pile of ash at his sister's or one of the Council member's hands again.

Vlad concentrated and pushed his life force from his body. Normal vampires couldn't access their powers like this, but he wasn't the average vampire.

He clicked his fingers and the coffin snapped shut, the locks sliding into place with a grinding sound. No one else could open his coffin once he closed it.

Ingrid jumped at the sound, glancing frantically around the room searching for her brother. Her senses weren't as advanced as his unfortunately so she couldn't even sense him.

Vlad slowly entered the slayer's body, he automatically felt dizzy as the sensations of being a human overwhelmed him – the heartbeat, the pulse.

He stood slowly, his eyes fixing on Ingrid and Bertrand. The immediately knew who it was.

"Let's get this over with."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	20. Infiltration

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'd like your opinion – should I write a mating ceremony or just leave them 'engaged'?_

Chapter 20: Infiltration

Vlad looked up at the Guild Headquarters, it looked a lot better than the docks. He had to laugh at hat, vampire were supposed to be the ones who skulked in the places no breather would go, the Slayers' Guild were worse than him.

The building was in the middle of a newly built industrial estate. It blended in with the background; any breather or vampire wouldn't have given it a second glance. Vlad only knew too because he was told about it.

Unsurprisingly the Guild wasn't that far from his home. They must be either worried or overconfident. He'd walked, not wanting to risk Renfield being caught driving him. He made a mental note to ask Erin to teach him how to drive in future, should he have to do this again.

Vlad slowly walked towards the doors, he hated being inside this body. He wasn't like them anymore, the feel of blood pumping in his veins, the feel of the sunlight on his skin, the limits of the human body. Thinking about it made him miss the life he'd lost. He couldn't wait until he left it.

Vlad didn't need to worry about not being invited in the moment he saw the keypad. He didn't bother punching in a code he just pressed the call button.

"_What's wrong now?" _ A harassed, tinny voice came over the tiny speaker of the intercom. He looked up at the camera, as it moved and focused down on him.

Vlad bent down to the speaker, "The keypad's not working."

"_Modern buildings, modern technology, none of it works right."_ The voice muttered before growing lower as he cursed on the other end. Vlad bit his tongue, this slayer sounded just like his father. _"…nothing wrong with old fashioned locks and keys…I'll buzz you in." _The door buzzed and clicked, _"You can come in now."_

The invitation Vlad needed.

"Thanks." He told the intercom, they had no idea who they'd just let in.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

So far the layout of the HQ wasn't hard to grasp. It was almost identical to their old HQ. For people who prided themselves on tactics he would have thought they'd change the layout of their Guild. Any vampire would be able to attack them easily and wipe out their main areas of operations, well when he said any vampire – him, Erin, the Count and Ryan.

He'd passed plenty of empty rooms, he could tell some of them were overnight rooms and living quarters. A few labs were at the ends of the corridor.

So far there had only been a handful of slayers, he resisted the urge to smell their blood every time one of them passed him. It seemed that Bertrand's friends had dealt with most of the slayers like he'd thought. The Guild seemed to be running on a skeleton crew. He doubted there were many more of them if there had been many to start off with in the first place.

Vlad was using his nose to guide him; he was relying on the strongest stench of garlic being where Erin was being held. They'd want to guard her more than anyone else.

"LEE!" Vlad continued walking too preoccupied with looking in the rooms. "LEE!" A hand grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. A young girl stared at him, she had long dark hair and a dark complexion. She smiled up at him shyly. "You okay? You ignored me."

Vlad realised with a groan this girl had a crush on 'Lee'. He plastered on his most charming smile, "Yeah, sorry I was thinking about…something."

"Oh…" She looked down scuffing the toe of her shoe on the floor. "Anything interesting?"

"Not really." He lied, she gave a small nod accepting his answer.

"Have you reported to the 'boss' yet?" She asked, she seemed to find it hilarious that Jonno was in charge. "Not that he deserves it." She muttered lowly, "I mean I don't understand why he got us to kidnap her, she didn't do anything and the Chosen One didn't either…"

The words were out of Vlad's mouth before he could stop himself. "Is she okay?"

The girl shrugged, "She's not drinking, I suppose you heard she broke his arm?" 'Lee' nodded, Vlad fought to keep the smirk from his face. "Serves him right. It doesn't matter she's a vampire or whatever they call her, she didn't deserve to be told the man she loves is dust." She spat it out in disgust.

He could feel himself calming as the slayer's words affected him, it seemed that not all of the slayers felt the same way about Jonno's actions. He mentally slapped himself, he couldn't be weak – not now – regardless of how they felt, they'd followed his orders. Actions got mercy not feelings.

"Where is she?" He asked as casually as possible. He saw a chance so he took it.

"Basement I think." The girl looked at her watch, as the lights behind her flashed. "My shift," She smiled at him, she reached out and squeezed 'Lee's' hand, "I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiled at her.

She threw a look over her shoulder as she walked away from him.

The moment she was out of sight his face-hardened – now to find the stairs to the basement.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad reached the end of the corridor, as long as he knew where Erin was he could put his plans into motion to rescue her when he attacked in his physical form – the slayers wouldn't be able to stop him.

He stopped in front of two large doors. Through the narrow, rectangular glass in the heavy metal doors he saw bright lights towards the end of a large room. These lights were inside a cage. He knew the lights were UV lights, there would be no reason for them otherwise.

He could see the chunks of argentalium in each corner of her cell, at least he knew why she hadn't been able to receive any of his telepathic messages – the argentalium was blocking that portion of her brain that allowed her to receive telepathy.

Vlad looked behind him, grinning as he saw a supply closet. It would be the perfect hiding place. He looked up and down the corridor before slipping inside.

He locked the door, testing it firmly before sitting himself on the cold concrete floor leaning back against a mop and bucket.

He closed his eyes, forcing his life force to leave his body.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad's eyes were immediately drawn to her as he entered the room. The small huddled mass in the middle of the cell.

Panic flooded him as she saw her. He couldn't tell whether she was okay or not – he really wished she had a pulse at this point or even just breathed.

He winced as he looked up at the lights, he couldn't take them out completely without someone realising something was wrong – he couldn't risk Erin's life like that.

The argentalium wasn't powerful enough to stop him accessing his powers it would take a lot more than that to render him powerless.

Once he clicked his fingers he'd only have a matter of seconds to do this.

CLICK

The lights flickered and flashed briefly. He took his chance and darted through them when they flashed off.

The slayers in the room panicked grabbing their stakes but Erin didn't move.

"_Everything okay down there?"_ A voice boomed through the speakers. Everyone in the room jumped._ "Is there something wrong with the cage?"_

The slayers looked between themselves, debating who wanted to answer. The one shook his head. His colleague grasped his radio tightly, "Just a power surge, she's still contained."

"_Let me know the second if it happens again."_ The command wasn't well received.

"Yes boss." The slayers pulled a face at each other.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad knelt down next to Erin. She looked paler than she had ever done. If it was true and she wasn't drinking then she would only get worse.

He reached forwards towards Erin, she looked ever so peaceful. He probably could forget where she was if he stared at her for too long.

He could see fresh tear tracks down her face.

Slowly he brushed her cheek, he knew she could feel it. He could touch things in this form. He saw her lean towards his touch.

"Vlad?" She whispered with a smile, slowly opening her eyes.

Erin's eyes looked straight through him, all she could see was the walls of her prison. Her face crumpled as she remembered where she was, tears slipping down her cheeks once more. She brought her knees up to her chin, wrapping her arms around her knees hugging them tightly.

"_I'm here."_ He whispered into her mind, instinctively.

Erin jerked back looking around the room, the slayers watched her with interest for a moment before deciding she'd only moved to get more comfortable.

She scrambled over to the wall. This was the cruellest trick they could play on her, she didn't think Jonno or Mina could be this cruel.

Vlad's face hardened as he watched her, they'd done this to her deliberately. _"Erin, listen to me…"_

"You're not him, go away." She whispered fiercely. Shaking her head so hard Vlad was afraid it would fly off her shoulders.

"_I love you."_ He told her, leaning down to her ear.

"I love you too." She answered automatically.

He promised her, _"I'll get you out of here."_ He crawled along stopping in front of her on his hands and knees.

Erin shook her head, "Vlad's not coming for me. He'd dust." She mentally repeated. The slayers didn't seem interested in her words, they'd most likely heard them before.

Vlad looked down, he'd never seen her looking so broken. Not even when they'd broken up the second time. He lifted his hand to her neck, stroking it gently. Erin looked startled but she didn't react as violently this time.

Erin was convinced her imagination was now working overtime.

Vlad pressed a kiss to her hair. _"I promise you I will save you. Jonno will pay for this."_

Erin closed her eyes, relishing in the familiar feel, she was good at fooling herself Vlad was here.

Vlad looked back, he'd have to leave before her guards realised something was wrong.

He didn't want to go but he had to, he couldn't break her out in the slayer's body. Erin couldn't defend herself like this, he'd be safe in the slayers body but he couldn't use flight or speed or even fireballs, the human body was too weak, he'd burn out the slayer's mind if he tried. He could only use telepathy and telekinesis in this body.

He stood and faced the beams, throwing a look back at Erin. _"I'll be back tonight."_ He promised, he'd be back to wreak havoc in their HQ. Now he knew where she was he could get in and out with her before the slayers could even blink.

He was already counting down the hours.

Vlad could withstand UV more than any usual vampire, no matter which form he was in. He could chance faking a power surge again.

He darted through it hissing as the UV lights burned him. Luckily there was no smoke this time as he wasn't in his physical body.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad smirked as he saw the exit door; he felt the cold metal of the door beneath his fingers. The sooner he returned home, the sooner he could begin work on Erin's rescue.

He pushed against it, he groaned as he realised he had to press a green button to release the automatic lock.

He reached up to push it.

"Stop right there…vampire."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	21. Confrontation

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_This chapter took forever to type…_

Chapter 21: Confrontation

Vlad slowly turned, plastering a look of complete confusion on his face. "I'm sorry?"

Jonno and his posse took up an aggressive stance facing him.

"Drop the act Vlad." Jonno knew who it was.

He looked up and noticed his mistake, CCTV cameras. They must have seen him looking around.

Vlad decided he wasn't going to pretend any longer. "Took you long enough."

He lowered his head and Jonno could immediately see the vampire inhabiting his colleague's body. Vlad glared at Jonno through the young slayers' eyes.

"What do you want vampire?"

Vlad tipped his head, "Erin." It should have been obvious. Vlad looked around slowly and deliberately. "Nice place." He looked at Jonno directly, "Same layout as before though." Jonno bristled at Vlad's casual remark. They didn't think they'd have to worry about it, as none of them were likely to invite a vampire inside – or so they thought.

"At least its not full of bloodsuckers." Jonno spat back at him.

"Shame I've been invited in isn't it?" Vlad smiled at them.

"Shame I'm going to have to stake you." Jonno retorted.

Vlad tutted shaking his head slowly folding his arms over his chest, "You can't touch me, unless you want to kill the slayer. And even then you can't touch me. You'll kill the slayer but not me."

Jonno couldn't threaten him with sunlight, garlic, sonic devices or even staking while he was inside Lee's body. His true body was safe back at the school. Jonno wouldn't even be able to lock him away as he could easily escape at nightfall – baring any UV lights stopping him.

"The slayer would gladly die if it meant stopping you." Jonno told Vlad as a matter of fact.

A few slayers around Jonno looked startled by their leaders comments.

Vlad glanced around at the slayers. "I don't think its me who's the hated one anymore."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno and Vlad were locked in a staring contest for a few minutes.

Jonno felt a smile spread across his face, "We've got Erin."

"I know, I've seen her, seen what you did to her."

The slayers disgusted him, had Jonno really resorted to lying to Erin to get her to be his? Erin wasn't as gullible as Jonno seemed to think. If Jonno honestly thought their feelings for each other were a passing fancy, he was mistake; they'd shown each other how deep they were more than once.

Jonno looked startled for a moment, he hadn't expected Vlad to get that far, he'd just expected him to learn the layout of the base.

"You caused the power surge." Jonno finally realised and Vlad clapped sarcastically laughing. Jonno looked at him, defending his actions, "Without you she can be who she was."

"I wasn't the one who transformed her." He didn't bite her first.

"You did the damage long before she was bitten. When she turned against her friends, her family…"

Jonno was cut off. "What do you know about Erin's family or friends?" Vlad snarled his voice booming off the walls.

Jonno shook his head not liking the accusation. "Her file…"

"Her file is a piece of paper, you don't know anything about her."

Jonno didn't like being challenged over Erin, "And you do?" The vampire wouldn't know much about Erin, his kind was self-centred.

"I know everything about Erin. All the friends she was bullied by, the ones who only wanted her to do the work for them nothing else. The child who had to spend all her time at boarding school because she didn't want to kill people." Vlad smiled softly to himself, Erin was someone who had an open mind even when she was a child. "I know Erin as the breather, the slayer and the half fang." Vlad glared down at Jonno, "You don't know even one side of her."

Jonno matched his glare adding even more ice to it, he gestured to his arm. "Did you know she was capable of this?"

Vlad looked at the sling covered right arm of the slayer. Erin really had done a good job of injuring Jonno. He was glad in that moment he'd only been at the receiving end of one of her slaps – that was painful enough.

He did know Erin was capable of it, he'd seen her darkness before in the mirror. Jonno should have known what would happen if he pushed her too far. He just didn't think about it often, nothing ever tipped her over the edge to the point where she embraced it.

"Erin did a good job." Vlad gestured to his arm.

"You've been training her. She couldn't have done this before…"

"Only to use her powers." Vlad laughed, "I haven't taught her any combat skills."

Jonno looked dumbfounded at Vlad, Erin had beaten him using knowledge she had from being a slayer, it was more embarrassing than he could ever imagine.

"In time she'll be glad she's free of you."

Vlad let out a hollow laugh, "You mean you'll manipulate her to believe it, I know that you told her I was dead." He clicked his fingered and the staked disintegrated, splinters flying everywhere scratching a few of the slayer's faces. "And you say I'm evil? You're more like a vampire than you care to admit."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno charged forward, trying to tackle Vlad forgetting completely about his broken arm. Vlad saw it coming flicking out his hand sending Jonno flying sideways into the wall. The young slayer let out a grunt at the impact, sliding down to the floor.

Jonno slowly pulled himself up, brushing himself down before limping back to where he was standing before.

"I'm not just the most powerful vampire in this time, I'm the most powerful vampire of all time." Vlad told Jonno with a smirk, didn't Jonno remember Sethius?

Jonno coughed slightly before scoffing. "You haven't got the guts to do anything. Without Erin…"

"Erin by my side was the only thing keeping me from killing all of you, without her there's nothing stopping me." And Vlad suspected that he might be the person who held Erin's darkness at bay. It was strange how hers had only been released once they'd been separated.

The slayers shared a look, this was the opposite of what Jonno had told them, what Vlad had just said they'd already voiced their concerns about more than once. Jonno had just dismissed them as not having a clue what they were talking about. The vampire being here inside their HQ was proof enough that Jonno was wrong.

Jonno laughed, Vlad didn't have the strength. He wanted to prove that to his subordinates. "You wouldn't dare."

As if to stress a point, Vlad extended his arms and all the stakes flew towards him, he clicked his fingers and they rotated in the air flying towards the slayers. He stopped them just in front of the slayers throats; he didn't really want to waste too much blood.

A few of the slayers stepped back, the stakes sticking to them like they were on a piece of elastic.

Jonno gulped his Adams apple brushing against the sharp tip, grazing it slightly.

Vlad raised an eyebrow looking perfectly calm. "Enough proof?"

Jonno didn't want to believe him; he reached up his arm and grasped the stake. He pulled at it trying to move it. It didn't move even a fraction of an inch. Jonno puffed and panted as he tried to move the stake.

An idea flew into Vlad's head. As Jonno pulled on the stake Vlad released the control holding the stake in place, the stake flew down with the force Jonno used on it, landing in the middle of his stomach.

Jonno doubled over in agony and Vlad laughed. A few of the slayers chuckled along with him.

His group clearly enjoyed seeing him humiliated in front of them.

"You did that on purpose."

Vlad shrugged, "Yeah." A louder burst of chuckling from the slayers had Jonno turning glistening eyes towards them. A few shut up but were clearly biting their lips to stop from laughing out loud.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad extended his hand, squeezing it slightly and Jonno dropped to the floor, this was now the time for Jonno to listen to his demands. Jonno grasped at his throat with his free hand trying to pry invisible fingers from it.

"I want Erin back," He whispered lowering himself towards Jonno's ear. "You took her and you've turned me into this. If I don't get her back I'm going to wipe every single slayer from this earth."

"You wouldn't…" Jonno let out a gasp of pain as Vlad's hand clenched tighter.

"I'd do it now, I've seen what you've done to her and I'm never going to forgive you for that." He told him firmly. "Half of these slayers were against you," The slayers in question shared nervous looks, "In 'mercy'," He spat out the word like a bitter pill, "I'm going let you bring her back to Garside Grange before dawn tomorrow. If you've even touched her or don't turn up I'm going to drain every last one of you. And you…" He paused, "I'm going to give you the life you hate."

Jonno's eyes widened, Erin had said exactly the same words to him.

Vlad and Erin were perfectly matched; they clearly shared the same sense of 'justice', opinions and feelings.

"Do you think you could?" Jonno tried to sound confident but failed.

"Yeah." The coldness in Vlad's voice had the slayers trembling, they honestly believed he could and would do it if she weren't returned to him.

Vlad squeezed tighter for a fraction of a second before relinquishing his hold on Jonno completely. Jonno fell forward no longer struggling against Vlad's hold.

Vlad turned on him and strode towards the doors, the slayers wouldn't give him any more trouble, he knew he'd scared the living daylights out of them.

"Let him go." Jonno gasped out, none of the slayers were going to stop the Chosen One anyway. The all immediately jumped to one side as Vlad strode from the building.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno rubbed his throat, feeling an imaginary grip around it.

"If Vlad thinks I'm going to let him get away with that…"

"He's angry Jonno. You were just the same when your father died." And it hadn't changed. "Are you going to do what he wants?"

"I haven't got a choice." Jonno snapped at his mother, if he went against Vlad he faced a mutiny amongst his own and he honestly believed that Vlad was capable of doing what he said.

"As soon as she sees him she's going to be unstoppable."

Jonno nodded slowly, before an idea came to him his eyes sparkling. He changed his line of thought quickly. "We can't take her anywhere with her looking like that." Jonno told his mother sternly, gesturing towards Erin. "They'll notice her."

Mina shook her head, "A lot of people wear what she's wearing."

"If she's noticed it'll create a distraction for her to escape." Mina doubted Erin was going to escape, the girl looked too distraught to even attempt to do anything. Jonno held a green carrier bag out for his mother to see. "That why I've got this."

Jonno moved across the room until he stood in front of Erin's cage.

He knelt down sliding bag box between the bars; he wasn't going to chance stepping inside again. He threw the bag towards Erin.

Erin glanced at it before turning away, fixing her gaze on the far wall again, she wasn't interested.

At least not until Jonno spoke again.

"Get changed, if you want to see your ex mate's family again."

TBC

A/N: Thanks for reading 


	22. Waiting

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I think there's about four chapters left to type, maybe five…_

Chapter 22: Waiting

Jonno bundled Erin into the car, she didn't make an effort to resist. Erin looked emotionless; they'd taken to force-feeding her soy blood in an effort to keep her healthy. Erin sat in between two female slayers in the back. They had no choice but to fang cuff her to slayers considering she'd smashed the only device that could have knocked her unconscious again.

She tugged on her short dress; the thing was driving her completely insane. It was a little to short for her liking, when she lifted her arms it rode up. The spaghetti straps were sitting comfortably on her shoulders though, it hugged her body. She didn't mind things that hugged her but where Jonno was concerned she was worried, he'd picked it out for her. She ran her fingers over the navy blue cotton, tracing one of the white spots with her fingers.

She scratched at her neck, yanking the one slayer's hand upwards. Usually she would have said sorry but she'd changed now. She couldn't believe she had to wear a scarf, she hadn't had to cover her scar for weeks, she wasn't ashamed of it but the slayers clearly were.

The only thing she had of her vampire costume was the mating wristlet around her wrist.

The obviously wanted her to appear as 'human' as possible on the way back to Garside Grange.

Erin couldn't imagine why they were taking her back there, only Vlad could have stopped them and now he was gone. The only reason she could think of was to slay the Draculas and the Council.

"Are you comfortable?" Jonno asked before his mother started the engine.

Erin let out a hiss, not extending her fangs but the same meaning was there. The slayers either side of her jumped away from her.

"You'll see your clan soon enough." Jonno told her sharply and Erin turned away.

She knew what she was going to do on this journey...

Imagine all the ways she could avenge Vlad's death with help from his family.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad growled as Renfield redressed his shoulder, it had healed somewhat with the bad egg smelling salve that had been applied to it, but it didn't mean that it still didn't hurt.

Renfield wasn't anywhere near as gentle as Erin when it came to dressing wounds, his arm felt like it was about to drop off as Renfield tightened it. If he had blood pumping through his veins he was sure that his arm would be blue by now.

"All done Master Vlad."

Vlad nodded quickly in thanks. He relished the feeling of being in his own body again. He didn't think he'd miss his vampiric body but he definitely did. He cricked his neck, trying to get himself more relaxed and comfortable.

"The slayers are coming here?" The Count asked his son again.

"They're bringing Erin, I don't think Jonno wants his base destroyed or them slain." His eyes filled with humour, "Not that it'll stop me."

Bertrand rolled his eyes slightly but Vlad saw it and wrinkled his nose at him in frustration. He believed that everyone would agree with him that they hoped that getting Erin back meant the old Vlad would emerge.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Bertrand asked them.

"I want Jonno backed into a corner." Vlad told him, "Anyway I'd prefer to fight on the terrain I'm used to…" He told him. "If I go back there tonight, there's no saying that they won't have moved Erin and they won't be able to clear the whole base before I attack. This way Jonno saves a few slayers…for now."

It hadn't escaped Ingrid's attention that Vlad was a lot calmer ever since Vlad had seen Erin. Don't get her wrong, he was still evil but he was slightly more in control of himself if that made more sense – he was thinking things through and was acting calmer.

He knew she wasn't hurt physically and that had reduced his temper somewhat but that didn't mean he was any less dangerous.

"But if they're not here by dawn I'm wiping them all out." Vlad continued.

While this is what their kind wanted, they knew Vlad wouldn't stop at the slayers. He'd seek others out to retaliate, even his own kind.

"You can have some if you want." He offered Bertrand and his sister generously. That was the first courtesy Vlad had extended them since Erin was taken – not that it was one they ever expected from him.

Bertrand wasn't sure what to say, he wasn't against slayers blood it was one of his favourites but it was the fact it was Vlad who offered it. He was thankfully stopped from answering.

The door to the throne room banged open as Wolfie juggled a plate of food in one hand and his cutlery in the other – it was an odd time for tea, almost 11 o'clock at night.

Wolfie jumped down on the couch next to Vlad, he seemed to be the only one not terrified of Vlad's evil streak.

Wolfie didn't count on the bounce of the springs and the plate flew from his lap and directly towards Vlad.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Everyone watched completely frozen as the plate arced through the air. They weren't sure how Vlad was going to react to this.

"WOLFIE!" Vlad yelled as food spilled into his lap. In response to Vlad's anger the light bulbs shattered and the candles melted into balls of wax.

Ingrid grabbed her half brother; "You eat at the table not off your lap, only breathers do that." She held him tightly and forced him into a chair, she stood protectively in front of the young half werewolf just in case Vlad went ballistic, and thankfully he was preoccupied.

He immediately felt his skin burning. He looked at the spaghetti bolognaise in his lap, feeling it burning though his trousers at an accelerated rate. He brushed them quickly with his hands, trying to get as much of the food off him as possible.

His hands felt like they were on fire.

Vlad rushed from the room heading straight for the kitchen and a clean pair of trousers.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Wolfie bounded into the kitchen, jumping onto the tabletop to watch his older brother.

"Sorry Vlad." He told him automatically, Vlad muttered something he knew his brother wouldn't understand under his breath. He didn't threaten him directly – so far the only person Vlad hadn't threatened.

"Where did you get that?" Vlad asked through gritted teeth, rinsing his hands under the water. He growled as his skin tore as he scrubbed at it.

"The Home Economics lab, Miss McCauley said I could have it." Wolfie looked at him, Renfield had heated it up for him after he'd forgotten about it. "Why?"

"Because its full of garlic." Vlad told him sternly, Renfield would never have cooked it. He pulled out his hands, trying them carefully with the towel.

Wolfie was ignorant to what had and didn't have garlic in it. "I didn't know."

Vlad turned the tap on mentally once more, running his hands under the tap feeling flaming across his palms again, unsure whether it was real or a phantom pain. He sponged at his hands trying to soak up any remaining garlic residue.

"Does that hurt?" Vlad just glared at his younger brother, Wolfie seemed to get the message.

He pulled them from the water, sure this time that all traces of garlic were removed from his hands.

He looked at them; he was going to be nothing more than an Egyptian mummy soon with the way he was having to be bandaged up. They would need protecting until they had healed.

He reached into his pockets, pulling out a pair of black leather gloves. He hated wearing gloves, but they would protect his burns and stop Jonno from discovering them and using them to his advantage in a fight. Not that he though Jonno could do much with a broken arm.

All he could do now was sit and wait for Jonno to arrive.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked over at the horizon, the sun would be rising very soon. He'd warned the slayers and now he was going to carry his threat out.

"I warned Jonno." Vlad spoke softly but huskily, he stood and stretched. "I'm going to enjoy this." He straightened out his jacket – he was wearing his old one, he didn't want to get blood all over the one Erin had bought him. He grabbed his cloak, wrapping and clasping it around his shoulders.

He lifted his arms preparing to transform to carry out his task or rather revenge. He could make it to the Guild before the sun rose. He could stay there until nightfall once he'd drain the last slayer dry.

The Count and Council stood suddenly but couldn't think of anything to say, what could they say?

A creaking sound filled the room and everyone turned their heads towards the door. Renfield poked his head around the door. They all immediately began hoping for good news – none of them were powerful enough to stop Vlad if he was determined to attack and drain the slayers.

"Master Vlad the slayers are here." All vampires fixed their gazes on Renfield who stepped back uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

"Its about time." Vlad smiled, his fangs itching to lower. Vlad stood taller, looking more menacing. "Show them in."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

As soon as Jonno entered the room, Bertrand lifted their young slayer hostage to his feet. He held the scruff of his neck tightly.

Mina stood behind her son, along with two other slayers. Vlad sniffed the air; he could smell the garlic of other slayers. Stasis spray didn't mask the scent of garlic.

Jonno looked too confident, he had something planned.

"Where's Erin?" Vlad asked, seeing that Jonno was vampireless.

Jonno didn't answer his question directly, "You're going to do everything I say…"

Vlad shook his head, his lip curling fiercely. "I'm not doing anything you say…"

Jonno looked at his watch, he wasn't going to let Vlad get away of humiliating him in front of his lower ranking slayers. "Or the only way you'll ever see her again is when she's a pile of dust."

Vlad sped forward, stopping directly in front of Jonno. "Where is she?"

Jonno smirked. "Waiting for dawn."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	23. Gloves and Dresses

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I wonder if anyone worked out where I was headed with this chapter…I wrote three very big clues in the last chapter…_

Chapter 23: Gloves and Dresses

Vlad grabbed Jonno, burning the stake in Jonno's pocket with the smallest of gazes so he wouldn't draw it.

Jonno let out a grunt as he felt the small flames burn him. Vlad didn't care as far as he was concerned it was the least of his worries.

Vlad's grip increased on Jonno's shoulders, Jonno winced in pain.

"Where is she?"

"You'll never find her." Jonno managed to grin at him, "At least not in time." Vlad let go of him like he was hot coal. "Unless you do what I want…"

Vlad pointed a finger at Jonno, he wasn't going to let him dictate their lives.

"Tell me where she is and I won't drain you dry…"

He looked across to his hand; he was wearing gloves…he knew where Erin was.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno seemed to notice Vlad's change in stance and posture – it worried him.

"It's nearly dawn…" Jonno tried to get Vlad back to the subject at hand. He was right dawn was about to break.

Vlad's eyes snapped to Jonno's he growled lowly. He waved his hand and the slayers flew backwards hitting the wall and were pinned there.

"I know where she is…"

The Count couldn't restrain himself, "How?"

Vlad smirked at him, unnerving Jonno. "It wasn't a daydream." The gloves were the final piece in the puzzle.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin yanked on the ropes that held her under the archway. Her guards had vanished long ago, probably terrified of the vampires finding them.

She honestly didn't think the Draculas knew the slayers had brought her here. It would be the sick kind of thing Jonno would do.

She could see the dawn beginning to break over the "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

She let out a scream as the sun scorched her feet, she darted them back, trying and failing to move her upper body out of the line of the sunlight.

Looking at her feet she grimaced, who ever thought that lavender coloured peep toe shoes went with a navy dress really needed to be bitten.

She looked behind her at the no smoking sign, someone had a sense of humour – a sick one at that.

Erin heard the creak of leather behind her and she turned. It was one of the Draculas. Then the figure lifted his head…and her eyes remained fixed on the figure.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked up his hands and arms outstretched in front of him grasping his cloak; he slowly stood the cloak rising gracefully with him.

He was right, Erin was here. It hadn't been a daydream. She was wearing exactly the same clothes, the polka dot navy blue dress, the scarf, the lavender shoes…at the time he'd dismissed it as a dream because he thought she was a half fang at the time and because he never wore gloves. The only way he would wear gloves was if he had a reason to, so why would he dream about wearing them to rescue her?

Vlad's eyes were hard as he saw what the slayers had done to her. He strode over to her his shoes clicking on the cobbled surface. Erin's gaze didn't waver from his once and he knew that it was a shock to her.

He lifted his hand and clicked his fingers; the ropes lowered freeing her from her prison. She stepped into the shadows, moving to embrace him but he had a better idea.

He looped his arms under hers and spun her until she tipped backwards, his gloved hands resting on her back. Erin grasped his cloak tightly, the leather creasing under her fingers.

"Vlad?" She wasn't sure she hadn't been reduced to dust if he was there. She drank him in, looking into his eyes. She never thought she'd see him again. Tears burned in her eyes as she looked on him with pure love and joy. "You saved me." She never considered it, from what the slayers had told her he was dead.

Erin felt the strange sensation of leather clad hands against her back. He tipped his forehead to hers. His eyes closed instinctively as did hers.

He pulled his forehead back, her eyes snapped open. He smiled before kissing her. Everything was in that one kiss: love, relief, fear, anger and hurt.

Erin's hand moved up to grasp the hair at the back of his neck as he angled his mouth over hers, kissing her frantically she responded just as fiercely, their tongues battling for dominance.

He felt her tears spill onto his cheeks and he knew his own had fallen at seeing her again.

Vlad pulled her upright, her plat formed and heeled shoes bringing her to his height. He didn't break the kiss once. He moved his left arm around her waist so it pulled her flush against him, the other arm guided her head, running his hands through her golden strands.

Vlad slowly pulled back. "I told you I'd save you." Vlad pulled the scarf from around her neck, pressing a kiss to the scar. Erin shouldn't have had to hide it and he didn't think it was her choice at all to hide it.

Erin looked at him confused before his words dawned on her. It really was him that had visited her. She looked into his eyes for confirmation and he nodded.

He pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly, resting his cheek on her hair, relishing the feel of her back in his arms. Erin memorised his scent, being kidnapped by Jonno was worse than when Bertrand had done it.

"Love you." Erin told him, she couldn't hold it in any longer, those were the words she'd wished were her last ones to him when she found out he'd been 'slain'.

"Love you too." He replied with a smile, "I promised I'd always protect you…"

Erin leaned back and pressed a finger to his lips, "It wasn't your fault." Vlad slowly removed the rope from around her wrists, he slowly brushed his fingers over her wristlet. "You're still here." She whispered, stroking his jaw softly. She was terrified he'd disappear.

"They can't get rid of me that easily." He told her as a matter of fact.

"They said they staked you…" The pain overwhelmed her before she remembered he was in front of her.

"I know." Vlad whispered as he pulled the last bit of rope free from her hands.

"How did you know where I was?" Last time Vlad didn't have a clue she was trapped on the balcony there were that many places a vampire could roast around the school.

"Daydream." He answered, Erin took his answer for what it was. All she cared about was that he wasn't dust.

Erin tugged at the skirt as a gentle breeze lifted it slightly. Vlad shrugged out of his cape and handed it to her, wrapping it around her shoulders – it swamped her but it made her feel more comfortable.

Erin had to ask, "What did you do to your hands?" Erin asked him quietly, slipping off his leather gloves. Vlad winced as the air hit them. Erin gently traced his hands, looking at the healing burns. That was the reason he was wearing gloves in his premonition.

"Wolfie and spaghetti bolognaise." Vlad answered quietly.

"Garlic." She muttered.

Vlad brought them back to the conversation before, "Jonno took you to try and control me."

"You weren't a threat."

"Neither were you," She gave him a confused look. "You broke his arm." Erin shrugged, she didn't think Vlad would know about that and she still didn't feel any guilt about it.

Then they both spoke together, a slight smile crossing their faces. "Until now."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid grabbed Erin the moment Vlad brought her into the room, she uncharacteristically pulled her into a tight embrace. Erin clutched her back.

"Did they hurt you?" Bertrand asked her, he didn't show his concern openly but he was still glad to see her.

Erin shook her head. Ingrid pulled back from Erin letting Vlad near her.

Vlad looked at the 'people', and he used that term lightly, across the room. He gripped Erin's waist as he stared triumphantly at Jonno.

Jonno looked terrified at the matching expressions of pure hatred on the young couple's faces.

"It didn't work." He told the slayer. His voice was eerily calm.

Erin was the one who was furious, "You told me he was dust!" She yelled, a fireball forming in her hand.

Bertrand raced forward and forced her arm down before she could release it. He did it a fraction too late, she released the fireball but he had managed to deflect it slightly. It landed less than an inch away from Jonno's head.

Jonno looked at her with wide eyes.

Erin's eyes were the purest black, just like they were when she broke his arm. She snapped her mouth open revealing glistening fangs, "Let me bite him." She asked Vlad, "I want him to suffer for what he did."

Bertrand looked at Vlad, pleading with him. "Control her Vlad."

Vlad did as he was requested he pulled her back, stepping backwards a few paces. "Leave them for now." He kissed her temple. He didn't care what he did to them but he cared about what Erin did.

Erin struggled slightly, "They need to suffer for what they did to us…"

"There'll be plenty of time later." He promised her, maintaining eye contact with Jonno.

"Ingrid…" Jonno pleaded looking at the elder Dracula.

"You turned them into this…you sort it out."

TBC

_A/N: I wanted to write the daydream in 'Fangs for the Memories' as a premonition ever since my little cousin said she liked Vlad's gloves…it started the whole 'Vlad never wears gloves…unless there was a reason' thing, I couldn't think of a reason why Vlad would imagine himself wearing gloves otherwise._


	24. Balance

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I definitely have four chapters left after this (I don't think it'll stretch to 30)…_

Chapter 24: Balance

Ingrid grabbed a bottle of soy blood and held it out to Erin. Vlad nodded and encouraged her to drink it. Erin drank it greedily.

Ingrid held up another bottle and Vlad nodded. She waited for Erin to drink the one she had before switching the empty one for the full one.

Erin looked at Vlad and shook her head, she didn't want anymore.

"Drink it." Vlad told her, "It'll make you feel better."

Ingrid watched the tenderness reappear in Vlad's eyes and touch as he held Erin's hand tightly. Vlad had softened with Erin being near but he wasn't back to his old self – that might take a while. He was tender with Erin but no one else, only around her did his guards drop.

Erin clutched his hand as if she was afraid it was all a dream. Vlad slowly ran his free hand up and down her bare arm.

He glanced back towards the slayers. He gestured to Ryan who looked at Jonno and Mina, remembering his own capture at their hands. Ryan took an aggressive stance as he watched them like a hawk.

They had three vampires against them, soon to all be related through mating for what they had done.

Jonno dared to speak, "Maybe we can have peace without bloodshed."

Vlad looked at Jonno, before letting out a long hollow laugh. "Before you took my mate I might have agreed with you, but now…" He trailed off, peace wasn't worth blackmailing and holding hostages. Peace was supposed to be a time of working together, of understanding, of friendship. Jonno had destroyed that at the moment. He looked to Ryan and Ingrid. "Take them to the dungeon."

Before the vampires reached the slayers, Vlad pulled his hand back and every weapon flew to the floor and into the fire. Their flack vests burning as well, leaving them in just their clothes. He then lowered them to the floor, lowered as in made them plummet to the ground.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno turned to his jailer before she left the room.

"Vlad wants peace…"

"He did until you took Erin."

"He would have gone after us!" Jonno defended himself, his mother tutted at him. "How can I have peace with that monster?" That was the key word 'I', it wasn't about the Guild or even piece it was about Jonno getting revenge for what happened to his father.

Jonno had jeopardised the lives of his colleagues in a quest for retribution.

Erin hadn't committed treachery against the Guild…Jonno had.

"You turned him into the monster." Ryan answered firmly, "Erin too."

"I didn't…"

"Neither would have ever attacked anyone until you separated them." Ingrid told Jonno, "There as good as mates already. You can't separate mates without consequences." Jonno didn't answer that, "They reacted as vampire nature told them. Only they can control each other. I can't control Vlad, nor can Dad or Bertrand. I don't see why you thought you could. Erin can see through him and be his conscience when he needs it the most, she's the only person who can give him a good kick up the fangs. Obviously Vlad's the one who keeps Erin balanced as well."

Jonno realised Ingrid was talking about soul mates.

"I didn't…"

Ingrid carried on as if she hadn't heard him, "At the moment they need to adjust to stop responding to their instincts. It might take a week, it might take a century. You won't get anything until they've balanced their nature and their humanity again."

Ingrid didn't want to face him anymore, she walked from the dungeon. Ryan gave an agreeing nod before pulling a disgusted face at Jonno, following Ingrid from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad heard the low keens of sobs from outside Erin's room. He'd only left her for a few moments to take the soy blood back, as far as he knew she was changing out of that dress. He gripped the handle in his hands, gently knocking on the door.

Receiving no answer from inside he pushed the door open, in the centre of the room he saw Erin with her face in her hands leaning against the support struts that held her coffin off the ground.

Erin stood trying to look strong in front of him, she gave a small smile but it quickly wavered.

Vlad sped in front of her; he pulled her to her feet. He lifted a hand to her cheek, stroking the tears from her eyes.

"I thought you were getting changed?" He questioned softly and she nodded slowly. He noticed she'd only taken her shoes off. "I'll let you get changed." He spoke softly. "I'll wait outside." He drew away from her and slowly made his way towards the door.

Erin tugged at the dress, wanting it from her skin. She didn't want to ever see it again. She couldn't get it off, no matter how hard she tugged at it. She wanted her leather back, she felt disgusted at herself at being forced to wear this dress. What made her feel sick is that Jonno had picked it out for her, her skin crawled at his choice for her clothes.

"Help me." She pleaded quietly. Vlad turned startled at her request, hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Wouldn't Ingrid be better…"

Erin shook her head; she didn't want Ingrid's help. She wanted the person she trusted more than anything to help her.

Vlad moved until he stood behind Erin. He gently placed his hands on her arms and she relaxed. He slowly moved to the zip on the left side of her dress, he paused before walking back over to her wardrobe and pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

He wasn't sure how he was going to do this to preserve her modesty.

"Did he touch you?" Vlad asked her seeing the way she was shaking.

She shook her head, "No." She'd broken his arm before he could.

Vlad felt a knot that had been there since she'd been taken unravel itself.

He bent down and persuading her to step into the jeans. He pulled them up slowly until they rested around her waist. He didn't button them up at all, he preferred to let Erin do that herself.

He moved back to her zip, he slowly pulled it down, he encouraged her to pull her arms from the dress straps. Before he lowered the dress he held the t-shirt out for her to slip into. Erin pushed her head and arms through the shirt. Vlad pulled it down over her dress before lowering the dress to the floor.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"They took it from me." She told him, playing with her wristlet.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Took what?"

Tears flowed again, "My wristlet." She looked up at him, tears flowing freely once again. "I didn't mean for them to take it."

Vlad pulled her close to him, "Did you let them take it?" He meant if she'd given them it.

She shook her head fiercely, "No, they knocked me out." 

"Then you couldn't have stopped it." He stroked her hair. "You'll be my mate with or without it." He promised her.

"Mina gave it me back." She admitted quietly, "Jonno wouldn't give it back to me." She knew Vlad had lowered his fangs in white-hot fury at that. Jonno had no right to remove the symbol of her future mating to Vlad, it wasn't a weapon it couldn't even be mistaken for a weapon. "He kept going on about how I was throwing everything away by mating with you."

"Erin…" 

"I'm not, I never had a life…unlife till I met you. No one cared about me like you. I couldn't deal with the thought he might have slain you."

Vlad felt some of his darkness ebb as he looked at her, "I wanted to kill him." He admitted into her hair. "I've never wanted to kill someone so much, not even Sethius when he transformed you. You're not part of any bargain and you never will be." He promised her.

"Jonno's jealous because I picked you." That was the reason for choosing Erin and not any of his family for his revenge, "Not that he had a chance. I only hugged him because I wanted that key to save you." She shuddered.

Vlad let out a small chuckle, he stepped away from her.

He gazed at her face, scared she'd disappear. "I thought I'd lost you." He whispered. He kissed her softly, this time it was a slow kiss. Vlad's tongue slid lazily against hers. Erin pulled back with a smile. Vlad looked at her, he could see the bags under her eyes. "You need to get some rest." Sleeping in that cell couldn't have been comfortable and if she'd been crying it would have exhausted her just as much.

"Can I stay with you?" She asked him quietly, shyly. Her eyes didn't meet his she was focussed completely on the floor.

"I don't think we'll both fit in the coffin." He told her with a small smile, gesturing towards the size of the coffin in her room. While his was bigger on the outside the interior (with its padding) was the same size.

Erin nodded. Vlad gently took her shoulder as she turned away from him. He pulled her back to him, tilting her chin upwards with his fingers.

"But we'll both fit on the couch." He continued, Erin gave him a watery smile. He knew he could lock the door so only he could unlock it, no other vampire could do that.

Vlad took her hand; he wasn't sure how she'd feel after having to sleep on the cold floor of the cell they'd held her in.

The way Erin had been clutching at herself made Vlad think about what could comfort her.

He gently tugged on her hand and led her towards his room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin stood fidgeting by the door, she was regretting her request. Vlad shouldn't have to do this for her. Vlad pulled out the old blanket, it wouldn't provide a source of warmth they would need but it might make her feel more comfortable.

"I'm going to…" 

"You're not." He told her firmly, the truth was he didn't want to let her out of his sight either tonight. He gave her a half smile, he tipped his head and pointed to himself, "Come over here,"

Erin slowly walked over to him, he gestured for her to lie on the sofa before lying down next to her.

Erin lay facing him for a few seconds in a moment of uncomfortable silence. Vlad manoeuvred them around so he lay on his back and Erin lay across his chest. She slowly placed her head on his chest, positioning it until she was comfortable.

Vlad reached down and pulled the blanket over them. Erin clutched at it and Vlad knew he'd made the right decision.

"Love you." He whispered to her.

He felt Erin relax and her eyes close, "Love you too."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A knocking on the door startled Vlad awake. It took him a moment to focus, panic overtook him as he thought of Erin, which was before he felt something on his chest. He smiled widely as he looked down at Erin. He clicked his fingers and the door unlocked.

The Count slowly walked into the room, giving Vlad a curious look at being on the sofa with a sleeping Erin.

"The Council want to know what are you going to do about the slayers?" The Count told Vlad. Vlad should have known the Council wouldn't leave them alone for even 24 hours. Everything had to go back to normal now he had Erin back – the truth was he wasn't sure how long it would be for everything to get back to normal – if ever.

Vlad thought about what the slayers had done to Erin, they only wanted her as a bargaining chip from the very beginning. The vampires weren't the monsters, the slayers were.

He looked down at his sleeping 'fiancée'.

Vlad's eyes hadn't lost all of their dark edge, "Make them suffer."

TBC

_A/N: What do you think?_

_Thanks for reading._


	25. Catch Up

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_I'm sorry…I was wrong…I forgot to resolve a minor plot so unfortunately this fic will be 30 chapters long…I'm so sorry about that._

_I had a little problem uploading last night (I couldn't sign in)…so I've done it this morning instead._

Chapter 25: Catch Up

Erin stirred slowly, turning her head so it nuzzled against his chest as she instinctively pulled herself closer to him.

Vlad lifted his hand to her face as she blinked blearily at him, her smile widened as she looked up at him. It hadn't been a dream, he was there.

She pushed herself up slightly to give him a quick kiss on the lips.

It was the best sleep she'd had in days.

"Morning…night." She corrected herself looking towards the dark outline around the closed curtains.

"Night." He greeted back with a smile and a small laugh.

"What time is it?" She asked glancing around the room looking for a clock.

Vlad lifted his left wrist to look at his watch, "Half past nine." He answered. Erin lowered her head back down to his chest she still felt tired. Vlad wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders, holding her to him.

"How did you know where I was?" She asked him, Vlad hadn't realised she was on the balcony last time.

"When we first met I daydreamed about you." He told her, he knew she'd grin at that. He tried to ignore it and continued, "One of the daydreams was of you tied to the archway."

She couldn't resist teasing him, "So you were dreaming about being my knight in shining armour?" Vlad pulled a face at her and she let out a chuckle. "What made you realise it wasn't a daydream?" She asked him.

With a jerk of his head he gestured to the gloves he'd take off while she'd slept. "I dreamt I'd worn gloves. I haven't worn gloves since I was 12." He answered, "I haven't needed to," He didn't feel the cold.

"It was an odd thing to imagine yourself wearing."

"Exactly." Erin lifted his hand and pulled it towards her she traced his fully healed palm with her fingers. "And then I realised I was wearing everything I had in the dream and Jonno said you were waiting for the dawn…"

"Everything seemed to fall into place and I knew where you were."

They slipped into a comfortable silence as Vlad traced patterns on Erin's shirt with his right hand. Erin flicked the button on his shirt, taking her time undoing it and refastening it. She didn't want to move, she was too comfortable

"I can't believe he thought I made you stronger." Erin whispered suddenly startling him.

Vlad lifted her head up to look her in the eyes, "You do," He spoke firmly, "You make me stronger. You are the only person who can do that, without you I can't stop myself from becoming a crazed and vengeful vampire."

He could still feel the effects of her going missing holding over him; he knew they wouldn't go straight away. He'd given it too much free reign over the last few days to fully take control straight away now she was back with him, his rage had kept him going and rage wasn't an easy emotion to lock away in a box.

"Soy or human?" She asked him with a smile.

He hesitated for a moment; since he'd rescued her he hadn't craved human blood. He didn't want to drain the slayers to drink their blood; he wanted to do it to set an example and make them pay. "Soy."

She smiled at him, "Good,"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

In the dungeons the slayers were all glaring at each other. Ryan and Renfield had quickly rounded up the other two slayers and thrown them in the opposite cell, they were just as defenceless as Jonno and Mina.

"What do you think they are doing at the HQ?" Lee asked quietly.

"Planning an attack." One of the slayers across the other side snorted at Jonno's firm statement. "Have you got something to say Mary?"

Mary's slaying partner, Lucy, shook her head telling her to remain quiet but Mary was determined. "Yes, actually." Jonno looked surprised at her answering him back. "All along you said Vlad would be weak without her, he's not weak he's evil without her. Three quarters of us didn't want to go along with this plan but ignored and overruled us." She shouted at him. "Now we're the one's who's going to end up as his dinner when he would have left us alone in the first place."

"MARY!" Mina scolded sharply but the slayer refused to listen to her.

"You should have stopped him." She told the older woman, this had been a long time in coming. "From the very start you wanted Vlad dead, it cost the lives of good slayers. You didn't see their families' faces when Lucy and me had to tell them their children were dead. Of course they couldn't know they were slayers. He handed you peace on a plate but didn't want peace you wanted his fiancée and revenge."

Jonno shook his head, "What do you know? You never lost anyone…"

"My boyfriend was amongst the slayers you sent to their deaths!"

Silence overcame the room as they all looked at Mary, her eyes streamed with tears of grief.

Jonno looked at her, she'd broken the rules having a boyfriend amongst the Guild – it was forbidden.

Mary wanted to continue. "I know I could have lost my licence, we both could, but you can't talk about what you do to normal people. Your mother should know that, she just regrets not believing her husband in the first place."

That comment hit Mina spot on. It stung her; she wondered how many other slayers thought that about her. She did regret leaving Eric and not dealing with his 'fantasy' before but most of all she regretted not believing him until it was too late.

"The Guild isn't going to support you in this petty feud *you* started." Lee told him finally gaining confidence to speak. Mary nodded her thanks to him, that exactly what she wanted to say to their 'strong' leader.

"You'd better find a way to make peace with Vlad." Mary told him, "He still wants his revenge for what you did."

Jonno trembled as he realised she was right.

In his desperation to control Vlad he hadn't thought the consequences through he'd approached the situation with blinders on.

Any more deaths would be his fault.

He needed to think of something – and fast.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

If Erin saw another bottle of soy blood after this she'd throw it out of the window. Vlad motioned with her eyes to drink up and she reluctantly agreed to do as he asked. Any more soy blood and she was sure she'd burst from it all. It was really driving her insane the amount she was drinking.

She held her empty bottle out to Vlad who took it from her. He picked up a full one, she scowled, to her relief he began to drink from it himself.

Vlad needed her to know something, it wouldn't be long before the Council began questioning her about what had happened.

"The Council know about our 'intention to mate'." He told her once he'd finished the bottle. She gave him a confused look, "I told them, when I was trying to prove to them that you weren't dead." He felt a fire shoot through him at their doubts.

"Were they angry?"

"I don't care." Vlad answered, his Gran hadn't been amused that was for certain.

"Your Gran hates me." Erin reminded him with a shudder.

His Gran hated everyone, "She hates dad too, don't take it personally its…"

They both finished together, "A vampire thing."

He gave a small sigh, "Jonno slew two Council members, Quint and Savant." She shuddered as she realised how close it could have been to Vlad being slain when they were all unconscious.

"They were against you weren't they?" She asked quietly.

He nodded slowly, they might have been against him but they didn't deserve their fate. "They didn't deserve to be slain by a coward who couldn't face his victims." His eyes darkened slightly to grey and Erin placed a hand on his neck.

"You couldn't have done anything." She reassured him.

His eyes lowered, sadness filling them. He should have known he slayers would try something like this but he didn't know how Jonno worked any more. "I know."

"Vlad about our mating ceremony…" She began slowly, bringing the conversation back to something lighter. She wanted him to know how she felt about it.

"You just got back and you want to talk about our mating ceremony?" He shook his head lightly, he wondered if she was worried about the Council forcing them to mate quickly. "We can wait as long as we want." He squeezed her hand, there were no laws saying when it had to happen. "There's no rush."

"No Vlad." She told him seriously, making him furrow his brow at her, "I don't want to wait."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	26. Of What Might Happen

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 26: Of What Might Happen

Vlad wasn't sure Erin was thinking straight; she shouldn't make a decision like that so soon after what she'd just been through.

"You're not thinking straight," He told her.

Erin folded her arms over her chest, staring at him through narrowed eyes. "I don't want to lose you and regret not being mated to you again."

"Erin…"

"I can't go through it again. I want to wear your wristlet on my left wrist, prove to everyone…"

Vlad's eyes darkened as her words stung him, "I am not having a ceremony to prove anything!" Vlad told her sharply, he would never go through a ceremony just to prove a point to anyone.

Erin jumped back at his sudden change in tone and expression. Erin reviewed her words in her head and realised how her words had come across. She could see why he had reacted the way he had.

"I didn't mean it like that," She told him quietly; she didn't look him in the eyes though she felt ashamed to look up at him.

Vlad let out a sigh, "I know." He gave her a half smile. "I just don't want to have to prove anything to anyone."

"I love you Vlad, I just want people to know I've made my choice – and it's you."

He looked into her eyes; he could see her determination and confidence in her words. He blinked furiously as he spoke, "Are you sure?"

She shrugged, "Yeah."

Erin didn't want to wait anymore, she didn't want to regret missing out on anything if Vlad was truly slain next time. She'd had plenty of time to think about it in the cell and she knew what she wanted.

Vlad rubbed a hand down his face, he was ready he always had been. He just wanted Erin to be sure before they had a ceremony; once it was conducted they were permanently mated to each to her.

"We'll start planning the ceremony but it can't be for another month." He told her wincing slightly; he didn't want her to think he was trying to get out of it.

Erin shook her head in confused, "Why?" Why did they have to wait another month?

Vlad ran a hand through his hair, sighing. "Because I want you to be my Queen."

Wasn't she going to be anyway?

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad explained it to her; he'd never thought they'd have a ceremony before his coronation so he didn't really think he'd have to explain it to her.

"You'll only be my Queen if we have our mating ceremony after my coronation, its ancient vampire law." He explained with some disgust. "If I have it before my 'official' coronation only I will be officially recognised when I take the throne."

Erin wouldn't be considered as Queen among the clans, she'd be considered as 'the Grand High Vampire's Mate'. They could disrespect and attack her as much as they wanted – a legal loophole. It was ridiculous, it was designed because women didn't have equal rights in their world so she didn't have rights to accession with him.

However if he was crowned as an unmated man then could he enforce the law that his future mate would be crowned Queen to show her worthiness as his mate.

"I don't want your power Vlad,"

"But I want you to have it." Vlad told her softly. "My coronation date has been set after your birthday. If we mate after my coronation you will officially be crowned as my Queen which means they'll have to respect you."

Erin shook her head. "I don't want any respect." She didn't want any role in his ruling she just wanted to be with him and support him.

"You deserve their respect Erin. You are the person who isn't afraid to take me down a peg or two, you always tell me to follow my instincts not what others tell me to." He pressed a kiss to her lips, kissing her slowly. "I want you to be my Queen officially," This way she couldn't be scolded for challenging him.

"But you promised Ingrid that she's your number two." Erin didn't want them fighting again, Vlad would always in but Ingrid always grew more murderous.

Vlad tilted his head as he thought about how to word this. "You'll be 1.5."

She smirked as he described it. "What?"

"You'll have almost as much power as me, if I'm not available they can come to you instead of me and you can make the decisions. Ingrid will always have to come to me to get things sorted." He rested his forehead against hers. "After my coronation we'll have a ceremony." He promised her.

Erin could see how much this meant to him and she was touched that he wanted to make sure that she definitely became his Queen. Her eyes watered at how much he loved her.

Erin nodded, agreeing with him. "After the coronation."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"Mr Count, I want to talk to you about Vlad and Erin…" The Count froze and turned on his heel, facing Miss McCauley with a smile.

"Ah Miss McCauley, lovely day…"

Alex McCauley wasn't in the mood for pleasantries; "I want to talk to you about Vlad and Erin." The Count's jaw clicked shut. "Since Vlad turned 18 he *and* Erin have been missing classes, at the moment they're both in my office."

The Count had a half smile before a look of horror crossed his face; he offered a prayer to whoever was out there that they hadn't caused devastation and destruction. He knew there was a reason he didn't want them back at school – at least until they were both back to their normal selves. "What did they do?"

"I think its better if we all talk about this in my office, don't you?"

The Count nodded mutely before following the head teacher to her office.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad and Erin pulled their hands from each other as the door to the office opened. Miss McCauley saw their action and groaned.

"I understand that Erin left to visit her relatives just after Vlad's birthday," It was the only excuse they could use to stop Miss McCauley prying further. "But your son hasn't attended school in that time either. What have you got to say for yourself Vlad?" She looked the young vampire directly in the eye.

"I've had more important things to sort out." He looked bored as he answered. The Count narrowed his eyes at his son and Erin hit him on the arm telling him to behave. Vlad nodded, reluctantly agreeing to do as she asked. "I've been having alternate lessons, Dad said he'd sorted them with you."

When Erin wanted him to behave in front of their head teacher she didn't mean shifting the blame onto someone else. He really wasn't back to normal yet just like her, she was terrified what might happen before either of them were.

Miss McCauley arched back in surprise; a matching expression was on his father's face as she turned to him with narrowed eyes. "Your father didn't sort out anything with me."

"Then I'm sorry." Vlad answered sweetly, looking apologetic everywhere but in his eyes.

"We'll discuss this later Mr Count." She told Vlad's father fully believing Vlad. The Count felt like teaching his son a lesson in that moment, but he couldn't hypnotise Miss McCauley to freeze her. Vlad folded his arms across his chest and leaned back smiling at his father. "Also they've been more…" She tried to think of a word that was appropriate, "'Affectionate' since Erin returned to the school." She expected Erin and Vlad to blush, but she didn't know the reason they couldn't blush. "I normally don't mind but its crossing over into lesson time."

She'd lost count how many times they'd been late to lessons and curled into each other in class lately.

Vlad and Erin shared a small smile with each other before glancing back up and Miss McCauley. They were only sharing the affection Jonno had nearly taken from both of them, they both knew it would lesson during school but they both needed to reassure themselves that the other person was definitely there.

"I know Erin was away but it wasn't like you weren't going to see her again." Vlad straightened in his seat as Erin fought to look at her 'fiancé'.

"We'll try." They both muttered together, the Count rolled his eyes. Miss McCauley turned to him, luckily not catching his actions.

The Count plastered a smile across his face. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, both of them are wearing jewellery, a deliberated breaking of the school's dress code."

On cue Vlad and Erin tugged their jumpers down covering their wristlets completely from Miss McCauley's gaze making them more suspicious.

The Count looked between them and Vlad looked to him for held. The Count shook his head before finding a voice. "They're promise cuffs." Vlad had to agree they were promise cuffs in a way. "Its an old Transylvanian custom."

They could wear them if it was significant to their culture.

"And what are these promise cuffs for?" She asked wanting more information. The Count hadn't expected her to bite.

He opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish before finally answering. "Its a promise to be faithful to each other and not to take their relationship further until they're both of age."

"They're already above the age of consent." Miss McCauley reminded him. Vlad and Erin's gazes snapped to each other wondering how the Count was going to talk them out of this one.

"In my country we take our tradition very seriously, when the cuffs change wrists they can take their relationship further." Miss McCauley gave him a sceptical look, "It's a very old tradition and Vladimir *will* respect tradition." The Count added a sickly sweet smile to the end of his statement.

It was a slight embellishing of the truth but he didn't want to open a can of worms over mating and ceremonies.

"In respect for your culture I'll let them wear them as long as they keep them covered."

Vlad opened his mouth to protest but his father beat him to it. "Done."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"The place is really starting to stink of slayer." Ingrid commented, wrinkling her nose in disgust, making everyone in the throne room look up at her. She stood against the fireplace, leaning back against the surround. "Even Erin never stank this bad."

Bertrand nodded in agreement, slayers blood was a delicious delicacy but after a while even he was tired of it.

Vlad rolled his tongue in his mouth, "What do you want me to do Ingrid?" Vlad snapped at her, he didn't care about his anger management at the moment. Being summoned to Miss McCauley's office to discuss his private life had been more than enough for his patience already.

Ingrid shrugged, "Let some of them go." She didn't think they could get very far.

Vlad let out a long cackle; he'd never expected his sister to say that. "Which ones?" He asked, moving his head from side to side patronisingly.

"Everyone but Jonno and Mina." She answered as if it were obvious.

"They tried to control me and took Erin, as soon as they're free they'll start slaying us again."

"You don't know that." Ingrid told him, she didn't think Jonno's 'army' had it in them to slay them now they knew what Erin and Vlad were capable off. Ingrid tried to get Vlad to think like he used to, "It wasn't the entire Guild's fault…"

"They could have gone against them if they wanted to. They didn't and that makes them just as guilty." He snarled at his sister. Erin nodded in agreement with Vlad.

The Count and Bertrand shared a cautious look, neither of them were back to how they were before the whole ordeal – this made them both extremely dangerous if angered.

"Vlad…"

He didn't want to hear anymore. "NO!"

He released a large, powerful fireball in his frustration.

Flying directly towards Ingrid.

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	27. Dealing With It

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

Chapter 27: Dealing With It

Ingrid stood frozen as the glowing and pulsing fireball drew closer to her.

Never did she expect Vlad to ever attack her.

Vlad's eyes were still dark, as it grew closer to her. She honestly didn't think he knew what he was doing.

Just before it was about to hit her she saw a flicker of horror in Vlad's eyes.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A dark shadow crossed her vision and she was roughly yanked to one side. She stooped and staggered at the sudden movement.

The fireball flew passed her but it wasn't as intense as it should have been as it hit the marble fire surround at an angle.

Her saviour held her upright as a sudden dizziness overcame her at the rapid movement.

She nodded fighting the urge not to retch.

Her saviour's grip on her slackened, as he moved away.

Instead of stepping backwards he moved to the side or rather fell to the side – hitting the ground with a thump.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Ingrid huddled over the fallen figure of Bertrand.

Bertrand gasped instinctively clutching at his side, covering the large wound in his side where the fireball had clipped him.

Ingrid huddled over him, followed by Erin.

Ingrid moved Bertrand's hand inspecting the football sized wound in his right side in his abdomen. She pulled the now ruined shirt away from it, exposing the skin around. She gagged as she saw it, she thought she had a strong stomach but at the moment she didn't.

The skin was charred and black from where the fireball had hit him, muscle was exposed. Luckily there was no blood but it was still a severe wound. Bertrand's hands were covered in a black residue. He bit his lip as the pain flared through his body.

"I'll get Renfield." The Count muttered before vanishing.

Erin lifted Bertrand's head slightly keeping it higher, she could guess he was going to be feeling sick pretty soon. She felt sick herself looking at the wound in his side.

Ingrid grabbed Bertrand's hand lacing her fingers with his and giving him a soft smile. Bertrand squeezed her fingers, his eyes watering with tears of pain.

"Thank you." Ingrid told him, Bertrand smiled and nodded at her. He winced again squeezing Ingrid's hand sharply, Ingrid leaned down and tenderly brushed a kiss to Bertrand's forehead.

The Count returned with a disorientated Renfield.

As soon as he saw Bertrand he burst into action tending to his wound.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked on at the scene before him, he hadn't meant to do it. He'd lost control completely; he hadn't cared what happened when he threw that fireball. Only when it neared his sister did he start to question himself.

He opened his mouth to speak.

He didn't know what to say.

He'd nearly killed his sister; Bertrand had only just managed to save her and had injured himself doing so.

Vlad sped from the room, unable to look at any of them.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad looked up at the sky, tracing the stars with his eyes. He missed being able to look out of his window at Stokely and gaze out at the stars, the window in his room wasn't at an angle you could stargaze only study the wall on the opposite side of the courtyard.

He heard soft footfalls on the floor, he knew they posed no threat to him. He didn't look at her he kept staring upwards.

Erin had respected his privacy for about half an hour before going to find him, that and wanting to make sure Bertrand was okay but she gathered Ingrid was doing a good job of taking care of him.

Erin walked until she rested by his head, lowering herself to the ground and leaning against the coffin.

"Is he going to be alright?" Vlad asked quietly.

She nodded, before remembering he couldn't see her. "Yeah." If Bertrand was human it would have killed him, he would have gone into shock before bleeding to death, being a vampire he would survive. "Ingrid's with him."

"I didn't mean to." His voice wafted towards her, she could hear the guilt he felt.

"I know." She smiled at him.

"I just didn't care about what I was doing, I just reacted." He ran a hand over his face. Ingrid hadn't done anything nearly as bad as what she had done to him in the past, he'd never slipped then. He'd slipped when he first became evil but it had been dealt with. "What's happened to me?" He asked her, desperate for an answer.

He knew something was wrong, that was the first step in dealing with it.

Erin gave a small sad smile, what Jonno had done had affected them both in terms of their control. She had been supporting Vlad in his decisions to do this; usually she would have been the voice of reason. "Jonno turned us into this."

"I don't want to be this. I never wanted to kill my sister." He shook his head, making a move to sit. There was only one thing he could do. "I can't stay here."

Erin's eyes narrowed and in a flash she was straddling him, her weight on his stomach, knees on either side. He couldn't move from the coffin even a fraction of an inch.

"You're not running away from this…" Erin told him fiercely. Vlad always thought running away so he wouldn't hurt anyone solved his problems – this time it wouldn't work.

"Get off me Erin." He gave a gentle push showing her he was serious. He arched his back upwards to hold himself up slightly to look at her and in preparation for her to move so he could sit up fully.

"No." She told him firmly, folding her arms across her chest.

"I can force you." He was stronger than her and he could use his abilities to move her.

She smiled at him, "I know you can…but you won't." Vlad let out a groan before flopping back down in his coffin. Erin could be very determined when she wanted to be. "We need to deal with this together, not run away from it. My darkness is winning just as much as yours."

Vlad folded his arms over his chest and glared at her. He didn't intimidate Erin, she'd got over that pretty quickly after first meeting him.

"You haven't done anything wrong!"

Erin scoffed, "I broke Jonno's arm Vlad!" She protested, "Just because I thought he took you away from me. I was going for his neck though…" She trailed off, she still didn't regret her actions and that worried her.

He shook his head, "You were upset."

"I would never do that no matter how angry I got." She gave a small sigh, "I know how you felt about your dark side now." She could feel it clawing at the back of her mind wanting to get out.

Vlad lifted his hand and rubbed her arm. He'd answered back to Miss McCauley, considered draining breathers, hunted, attacked his sister and used violence on the council to name a few of the things he'd done since Erin was ripped from him. It was as if madness had overcame him.

"This isn't like before." He told her quietly. "Before I was always fighting. This time I want it to happen."

"What Jonno did to us was cruel." She told him, "He didn't care about what would happen or think it through." She muttered. "Revenge is hard to ignore, we'll get through it – together." She promised him.

"I know we will." Vlad traced her cheek with his finger. He gave her the information that might help her understand why he might be reacting that way. "Mates can't be separated unwillingly – and rarely willingly," That's why mating was for life, "Jonno split us and our minds rebelled against it. I've always considered you my mate, even if I didn't know it at the time."

"All we can do is fight our instincts." Erin told him with conviction, "And knock each other down a peg or two when we start acting like it again even if we agree with it." It was a plan at least. "Being together helps."

They were always in more control when they were together rather than apart.

"Miss McCauley hates that." He reminded her. Erin shrugged; it was either that or a rampage she knew which she preferred.

"I think we're taking everything as a threat in case we're separated again." They were becoming paranoid.

Vlad cupped her cheek, she leaned into his touch. "I'm not going to let it happen again."

Erin leaned forward and kissed him softly, he pulled her down towards him. She fell onto his chest but didn't break the kiss once. He wrapped an arm around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Erin moaned softly at the sensation.

Erin slowly pulled back, "Vlad…"

"Hmm?"

"You were right."

Now he was confused, "About what?"

"This coffin's not big enough for both of us." He laughed. She placed her hands against his chest and pushed herself up. "You need to apologise."

She stood and held her hand out to him, he took it kissing her quickly before following her from the room.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"At least I don't have to avenge you." Ingrid told Bertrand as she handed him a cup of blood, perching next to his stretched out form on the couch.

It would take him a week to heal properly, there would be some scarring but that didn't matter as long as there were no after effects – part of his brain wondered if it was some kind of revenge for accidentally catching Vlad with a fireball of his own.

"The Blood Oath doesn't matter anymore." He didn't care about the Oath, it bound them as allies but he didn't want her to get herself slain trying to uphold it. Vlad hadn't done it on purpose, usually he would have retaliated but he understood what Vlad was going through. There was no warning of what Vlad had done so it had been on impulse.

"Who said anything about the Blood Oath?" She teased him lightly. She didn't know how Vlad could stand soy blood when there was such a delicious range of blood types and vintages out there. "Thanks." She told him seriously. Ryan hadn't been around to save her this time and she was surprised Bertrand had.

"I had to."

Her heart sank, "The oath…" She nodded trying to hide her disappointment but it was in her eyes.

"I didn't do it because of the Oath." He admitted quietly.

"I don't…" He cut her off, leaning up and kissing her softly. Ingrid froze. No one had kissed her since Will had been slain. Her eyes watered as he drew back and he misinterpreted it. "Sorry." He apologised, he thought…never mind.

"Don't apologise." She smiled up at him before she leaned closer and kissed him this time.

Her feelings towards Will had slowly changed, part of her always would love him but it didn't mean she couldn't fall in love with someone else. Ever since Vlad had struggled to deal with the fact Erin would have been loyal to him hen he bit her she began to wonder if she would feel the same way towards Will. She knew she'd probably question it over time.

With Bertrand it would be different. He wasn't bound in loyalty to her, emotionally anyway.

Ingrid went to grab his waist but remembered his injury and gripped his shoulder tightly.

A knocking on the door drew them apart.

"I'm sorry Ingrid I didn't mean too." Ingrid nodded, normally she'd be angry with her brother but she understood. "I'd never hurt you on purpose."

"That's why I'm not going to slay you." She told him part serious part joking, Vlad stared at her not expecting her to be so calm about it.

Vlad turned to Bertrand, he didn't care about 'vampires don't apologise' in that moment. "I'm so sorry Bertrand, I didn't mean to throw that fireball." He paused to concentrate, "Thanks for saving her…"

"Mating isn't easy." Bertrand told him cutting him off, Vlad's eyes widened as he realised that Bertrand knew why he was acting the way he was. "It isn't an easy thing to deal with being separated and it can take a while to adjust when you're together again. You can't force yourself to adjust immediately, it'll happen but you can help it along."

"I'm...we're dealing with it."

Bertrand nodded, "Good."

"I'm so sorry." Vlad apologised again to him, "Thanks for saving Ingrid." He looked between Bertrand and Ingrid it was clear they wanted to be alone. "I'll go and leave you alone to…" Erin hit him before he could slip up and he gave her a look. "I was going to say 'recover'." He hissed at her.

"Vlad…" Bertrand called. Vlad turned back to him, a questioning look on his face. "Your aim's improved."

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading_


	28. Preparations

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Only two chapters to go after this._

Chapter 28: Preparations

Vlad stood surrounded by the surviving Council members, they scrutinised him closely. Renfield stood before him holding up various designs and patterns of outfit for them to decide on.

It hadn't been Vlad's idea. Vlad was perfectly content to choose his own outfit for his coronation but of course it had to be as vampiric as possible and everyone had different ideas of what 'vampiric' meant.

"The coronation is in a week right?" He asked Erin quietly, she nodded, and the preparations were still very last minute.

"It has to be completely black." Atilla reminded her grandson.

Vlad rolled his eyes; it wasn't exactly an easy thing to forget.

"It must be ornate," Augustus noted, "Something that compliments his power and no other vampires can match." He looked at Vlad, "Definitely no charcoal suit this time. Its not very vampiric." Augustus pleaded with him, the rest of his kind wouldn't approve of it. Erin thought Vlad looked very handsome in his suit last time. Vlad reluctantly nodded.

He considered throwing another fireball but a glance towards Erin told him that it wasn't a good idea. He forced himself to calm, he was getting stronger everyday and back to his normal self.

"How about you let Vlad decide what he wants?" Erin asked them making them turn to face her.

She knew Vlad would be happiest in jeans and a t-shirt…if he was allowed to wear it.

"You're not our Queen yet half fang." Yulis told her firmly, he was always angered that Erin never reacted to the insult 'half fang' all she did was roll her eyes – she'd been called far worse in her life and unlife to let it bother her.

"She will be so I suggest you start listening to her." Vlad commented not looking at him but tossing a smile to Erin.

"Another mate would be more appropriate," Yulis scoffed before pointing a finger towards Erin, "She has no power, no influence in our world." Vlad slammed his hand down on the table cutting him off – it was either that or wasting his power on him.

"Erin has more than enough influence and power." Ingrid told Vlad's only real threat in the council. Yulis narrowed his eyes at Ingrid's comment. "And she will be in charge of you." Ingrid couldn't resist that last remark as Yulis' jaw dropped at her reminding him. He could disrespect her once the pair were mated. He'd always wanted them mated before the coronation.

Atilla seized her chance now the subject had been changed, "What about the mating ceremony?" Atilla asked looking at Erin with barely concealed disapproval. Erin shook her head and rolled her eyes. The Dracula patriarch had given his blessing and that's all that mattered to her. "It'll be public of course."

The thought hadn't crossed Erin's mind, she looked at Vlad. The idea of standing in front of hundreds of their kind, many of whom neither had ever met was a daunting thought. Vlad could see the panic in her eyes.

"Private." Vlad countered with a sweet smile. He didn't want to have his entire kind watching them; they had no say in their private lives.

"You are our leader, our kind will expect…"

"Our kind will have no say in my mating ceremony. I don't want strangers watching us on one of the most important days of our unlives."

"You're kind aren't strangers they're your subjects!"

Vlad folded his arms and the candles flickered, "Its our mating ceremony so we have the final say."

"Its important to our kind. Never has a Grand High Vampire mated with anyone." The last Grand High Vampire remained single, only the very first Grand High Vampire was mated. "You're a Draculesti, your clan holds the Brother Mirror. It deserves to be noted."

"And our wishes deserve to be respected."

"She will need to be crowned your Queen afterwards. That can't be done privately. It has to be done on the same day."

Vlad's jaw clenched, he knew there was no way of getting out of having some form of public ceremony on the day of their mating ceremony.

"She can be crowned publicly but what happens before is between us and our family only. That is the end of the discussion, are we clear?" They muttered their answers, "Are we clear?"

"Yes sire."

Augustus raised his hand, "How about a banquet afterwards…"

Vlad felt like banging his head against the wall.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

A thought had been nagging at Erin ever since the conversation had begun. "Who going to conduct ceremony?" Erin asked quietly,

"It's usually the Grand High Vampire." Augustus answered, "But as Vlad's the one getting mated, for it to be perfectly legal it'll have to be either a member of the Council or the clan chief."

Vlad was the clan chief by default being Grand High Vampire, although no one actually mentioned that around the Count.

"That'll be me then." Atilla answered smiling at Erin, she knew she could disrupt the ceremony as well as refuse to conduct it when the time came to do so.

"Isn't Crone still alive?" Erin asked her, reminding her of her own mate. Crone was the clan leader not her. Atilla's smile slipped.

Ingrid smiled at Erin's mock confused question. She really wasn't terrified of putting Atilla in her place, the rest of the family was but she wasn't.

"What about the clan patriarch?" She asked quietly, "Vlad is a Dracula, descended from the most powerful clan. He's clan chief because of his status as the Chosen One; his father's still alive. Can't he conduct the ceremony?" Usually clan chief assumed the throne when the previous chief was slain, the Count was still around so he still held some form of recognition.

Augustus considered her question, "I suppose it would be legal." He nodded.

"Is that what you want?" Vlad asked Erin quietly.

"I want someone we know conducting it." He read between the lines, she wanted someone she trusted and so did he. He couldn't take the risk one of the Council would ensure she couldn't be crowned Queen by altering the ceremony in some way.

"That's not right…"

"The Young Queen is right." Archer smiled, "The Count is still around that makes him the Clan Father." The term had never been applied to anyone before. "He can still legally join them together in the ceremony."

Erin smiled, Vlad grinned back at her. His father would agree, he'd never miss out on anything as important as this.

Archer steered the conversation back to the reason they were here, the coronation. "Back to his outfit…"

Ingrid raised a finger; forcing them to halt, "Don't forget Erin's…"

Vlad wasn't going to suffer alone.

YEKNODELTITLYEKNODELTTIL

"Is your mum coming?" Erin asked Vlad, once the Council had completely conceded to defeat and left them alone. Erin didn't want to ask while his Gran was around.

"Didn't invite her." He smiled at her; his mother didn't have a part in his life anymore. Her last visit had sealed his decision.

Erin squeezed his hand. "She's your mum."

"She gave me life but she's not my mum." Vlad told her with an ironic smile on his lips. He saw the concerned look on Erin's face. "Its fine, really Erin. I don't want her there."

Vlad seemed sure, even if he invited his mother he knew she wouldn't come unless it benefited her in some way. He'd dealt with that last time she'd visited.

Erin gave him a small smile, at least he had his dad, her parents didn't care about her at all.

"Are you going to be okay without your parents being there?" He asked as if he could read her mind.

"I have Ryan, I told you he's all I've got…" Vlad pulled a mock hurt look, "Apart from you and your family. Vlad I'm used to them not being there for me. I'm not going to miss them, I haven't in all the time I've been with you. If they want to know me they can find me."

Vlad wasn't entirely convinced but he nodded.

Erin wanted to change the uncomfortable subject, she knew Vlad would let her. "Has Renfield fixed your crown?" She asked him, the slayers had kicked it when they took her.

"Yeah…unfortunately." He muttered under his breath making her laugh. He really hated that thing more than he hated being the Chosen One.

She couldn't resist asking, even though she knew what the answer would be, "Are you going to wear it for our ceremony?"

"NO!" He answered quickly, "Its bad enough the Council are going to be there." The Council had a duty to witness their union given his role in their society.

"I'm glad it isn't public." She admitted to him, "I'm not used to your customs so at least they won't pick up any of my mistakes."

Vlad couldn't believe that she honestly though she'd make a mistake, "You won't make a mistake."

"How do you know?"

"Because Ingrid and Bertrand are going to grill you on the ceremony," They had insisted on that, "And I definitely know you won't because I love you." His faith in her was overwhelming at times.

"I love you too."

Vlad pulled her towards him kissing her firmly. Erin opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss before grasping his jet-black hair and tugging on it lightly angling his head so she could kiss him easier.

A shadow stopped in front of them, Vlad groaned pulling out of the kiss and resting his forehead against Erin's.

"What is it Renfield?" He didn't look away from Erin's humour filled eyes.

Renfield gave them a quick bow, "The slayers want to talk to you."

TBC

_A/N: Please let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading._


	29. Treaty

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

_Here are the final two chapters…_

_Slightly longer than usual…_

Chapter 29: Treaty

Vlad entered the dungeon slowly Erin followed him closely. He reached out towards her and grasped her hand in his.

He turned the corner standing tall as he approached the slayers.

"What do you want?" He asked, not expecting anything important from Jonno, the other slayers wanted Jonno to make a truce but Jonno was being stubborn.

Jonno glared at Vlad, "You haven't seen us in two weeks."

Vlad folded his arms over his chest. "I had other things to do." Planning his coronation and the mating ceremony was two of them.

Vlad hadn't wanted to keep them all captive in the dungeons but he couldn't trust any of the slayers. Also he couldn't make a fair decision until he and Erin had nearly completely returned to their original selves. Although Vlad wasn't as naive as he was concerning the slayers anymore.

The slayers hadn't made any effort to want to find a settlement – until now.

"So what do you want?" Vlad repeated, he didn't have time for this.

"To talk."

"You want to talk? Now?" Erin scoffed, looking at Vlad in disbelief. They hadn't wanted to talk over the last two weeks. "Why?"

Jonno looked at her as if it should have been obvious, "I want to get out of here."

Vlad laughed, was that all Jonno wanted? "You took Erin and killed my people."

"You're not people." It didn't escape anyone's attention that Jonno skimmed over taking Erin.

"No we're vampires," Vlad answered, wishing he had his fangs in that moment for a childish display of proving it. "But you're not people either." Vlad's comments had the slayers letting out grinding and gnashing sounds. "You hate anyone being different to you, you went after my future mate because she blurred the line between what you were and what you've become." Slayers behind Jonno relaxed slightly at his words, "You used to protect breathers from us, now you attack us for no reason."

"Ingrid attacked Stokely." Ingrid had left a trail of destruction in her wake.

Erin couldn't believe this, "Ingrid was one vampire, not every vampire is the same."

Jonno shook his head, "You took everything from me: my home, dad, Erin…" 

"Erin was never yours." Vlad bit back angrily before Erin could comment. This was old ground, Erin hadn't been impressed with Jonno from the moment she'd met him, that opinion was hardly ever going to change with or without being in love with Vlad.

"She might have been if she hadn't met you." Jonno amended his statement, not wanting to discuss this. "We wouldn't be in this mess if Erin had staked you from the start like she promised to do when she took the oath and became a slayer."

"Is this what its about? She broke the Slayer's Oath?"

"Her duty was to rid the word of vampire evil. She let you live from the start. A true slayer…"

"Erin made her choice." Vlad told him firmly, "Unlike you she actually got to know our kind. She knows more about us that you will ever do."

"Clearly as she's marrying you."

"Mating with me." Vlad corrected although they were essentially the same, he could call her his wife either way. "At least Erin had a reason to attack us, you never did…"

"You killed my dad!"

Vlad was tired of saying this now, "I wasn't the one who bit him!"

Erin had enough at that point. "Is this why you called Vlad down here? To argue?"

Jonno gave her a disgusted look. "I want peace." Mary shoved him and Jonno ground out between his teeth, "I'm sorry I took Erin, I was wrong." Vlad let out a disbelieving scoff, he knew Jonno wasn't sorry.

Mary took over, "We want peace."

"What's the catch?" The young couple asked at the same time.

Mary looked between them, "There isn't one." She promised

"Yet." Erin muttered under her breath making Vlad chuckle beside her.

"If we wanted something I would have said." Jonno told them firmly, he wanted concessions but his fellow slayers had stopped him for saying them.

Erin shook her head, "I don't think you have any right to demand anything, do you?" Jonno had made one mistake after another, she was sure the Slayers wouldn't let him make the decisions. Besides they were Vlad's prisoners now.

Ingrid was right he couldn't take Jonno's actions out on all of the slayers, especially when he knew so many had been against them in the first place. Mary, Lee and Lucy were trying for peace, it showed they were taking over from Jonno, clearly they didn't share the same opinions as the young slayer.

Vlad ran a hand across his face, "I'll agree to no biting." Vlad told him.

"Your kind can't live blood free." 

"I suggested blood banks. We need blood but not at the risk of transforming breathers into half fangs or killing them." He told them all, they could see the naked truth in his eyes. "We can resist the call of human blood if we're fed another way."

"I don't believe you." Jonno deliberately cut his finger, he squeezed it forcing the blood through the cut and into the open air.

Both vampires gasped as the scent of slayer blood reached their nostrils. They arched forwards their eyes changing colour rapidly.

"Erin." Vlad spoke quickly; Erin nodded and vanished from the room.

Jonno laughed, the other slayers gave him a harsh glare, "She's too weak to stand a little blood?" Jonno shook hiss head, "That's why…"

Erin sped back into the room, tossing something towards the slayers. She grinned as they caught it.

A small green box – plasters.

Mary and Lee struggled not to laugh at the look on Jonno's face as he realised what Erin had brought. He grudgingly took a plaster from the box, ripping away the wrapping and fastening it around his bleeding finger.

"If you want peace it'll be on my terms." Vlad informed the slayers, he was the one who held all the cards now. "First, I want no slaying unless it's in self defence and if I ever find out it wasn't self defence I'll gladly wipe you all out."

"You won't be able to…"

"DON'T TEST ME JONNO!" Vlad shouted his voice deepening, the slayers jumped back and Erin gently rubbed his arm. "I can wipe you out, your kind won't be able to survive a war. Bertrand's friends wiped most of your Guild out in one attack. You've seen my power don't think I won't do it for a second."

The vampires needed to be rebuilt, they couldn't be plunged into a war yet either, but Vlad wasn't going to let Jonno know that. It was better to let him think every clan as powerful enough to resist them.

"If any vampire is attacked or even threatened I will personally drain the slayer responsible." They all gulped at that, "This treaty will be permanent, there won't be any trial period at all considering what happened last time." He glared at Jonno, "You will see me about any problems you have with my kind *before* taking any action. I'll also prefer to work with Mary and Lee in future."

Mary and Lee were surprised by his condition. They felt flattered that he wanted to deal with them rather than Jonno. That showed how much he didn't trust Jonno.

Mary nodded, he wasn't demanding annual sacrifices in his honour he was trying to protect his kind.

"I'll warn you now…" He told them slowly, "If any of you ever touch Erin again neither of us will even attempt to control ourselves. I will hunt you down." His eyes turned the purest black as his lip curled into a sneer, "Erin is the reason I *don't* attack you, taking her was the biggest mistake you made. Do you understand?"

"Yes." They all nodded.

Lee looked at Vlad, trembling slightly, "Anything else?"

"I want the treaty signed in public." Vlad told Jonno firmly a slight smile on his lips. Jonno gave him a look of horror, "I want witnesses to show what you've agreed to and this way my kind knows the terms of the treaty"

Vlad didn't want anything signed behind closed doors; he'd rather have witnesses to ensure the slayers didn't lie and change the terms of the treaty.

"Once its drawn up you can always disagree to it, but it'll have to be done at the signing and in front of a room full of vampires."

Jonno stared at him, he didn't like what Vlad was suggesting.

Mary and the others looked at Vlad as if her were insane, he shouldn't be letting them go that easily. According to Jonno he would attack and drain them without mercy instead of trying for peace. Jonno had been wrong about a lot of things concerning the Draculas.

They all could see the change in Vlad now he had Erin with him; he was more in control of himself and his nature. The same went for her. They complimented each other, Ingrid was right the pair were soul mates.

"I'll sign it." Mary told Vlad firmly, she believed Vlad, they were sensible demands. He hadn't tried to hurt them while they'd been his 'prisoners', he'd made sure they were fed, washed and clothed every day. Deep down she knew he didn't want to face them until he as in control for their sakes as much as his.

"Me too." Lee and Lucy spoke at the same time.

"It's about time something was agreed to." Mina injected surprising them all. 

Vlad and Erin shared a look, "Good. It'll be after my coronation." Vlad clicked his fingers, he was going to show good faith to some of the slayers. The cage holding Lucy, Mary and Lee opened. "You can roam freely around the school," He told them, "You can leave after my coronation."

Mary looked at him, startled by his actions, "Can I contact the Guild tell them what happened?"

Vlad knew he could listen in on any conversation and he doubted she would try anything. "Yeah."

This way the Guild would know what was about to happen.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

In the week leading up to the coronation, there hadn't been any problem with the slayers. They were currently waiting in the main hall for Vlad's coronation to begin.

Erin knocked on Vlad's door just as he slipped his jacket on. 

"Will I do?" She asked him quietly. He turned to see her dressed in a plain, spaghetti strap, black dress, nothing ornate. The dress clung to her body like a glove and fell straight from her waist. He could tell she wore heels. Around her shoulders her cloak had been draped but not fastened.

He nodded mutely, he opened his mouth a few times before managing to speak. "Yeah. You look great."

Erin stepped forward zipping his jacket up. He'd escaped any form of gold or silver on his outfit but had to concede to a high collar and a decorative jacket. The jacket had various embossed bats and representations of his crown.

It wasn't Vlad's usual style, which she couldn't deny. He wouldn't wear it again of that she was positive.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad glanced towards Erin who smiled at him encouraging him.

Vlad knelt down his head bowed ready to receive his title officially. He extended his fangs as he was told to do when he was being crowned.

He still partly expected someone to stake him in the back at this point.

Huunter approached Vlad looking at him. He was the only person Vlad trusted not to twist his coronation vow into something else.

The vows had to be changed from Vlad 'solemnly swearing to be evil, bloodthirsty and cruel' considering they had seen what Vlad could become when he let his control drop completely. Instead they had chosen words that would reflect Vlad guiding them into a new future.

"Today we crown the new Grand High Vampire. The most powerful one in our entire history – the Chosen One." He held the crown above Vlad's head. "Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula are you ready to lead your kind?"

Vlad nodded solemnly, "I am."

"Your duty is to protect and govern our kind. You will rule us justly and without prejudice. Our kind will be led out of the shadows by you." Huunter paused as he looked at the crowd, so far no one had protested about the change in vows. "You will endeavour to build our kind into the strong power it once was. Do you agree to uphold all of these duties?"

Vlad spoke clearly "I do."

"Do you recognise the current Council who will serve and advise you?"

"I will recognise them."

Huunter stooped down and placed the crown on Vlad's head. Vlad resisted the urge to throw it off as one of the repaired bones dug into his scalp.

"By wearing this crown you accept all the responsibilities it brings. You are bound to your duties and our laws no matter how unpleasant and evil they may be." Huunter stepped back and away from the young vampire. "You can never abdicate, you can only leave your position through being slain." He could probably already count which clans already had that on their minds.

"I will rule over our kind as long as I can. I will be the leader our kind needs."

"Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula, descendent of Draculesti, keeper of the Brother Mirror and Chosen One. Take your place to rule as Grand High Vampire for evermore."

Huunter bowed before him. Vlad stood slowly and turned to face the vampires in the hall, as one they fell to their knees before him.

He glanced towards his family and Erin, grateful they hadn't bowed to him.

Erin gave him a wide smile, she was so proud of him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Renfield hit the gong forcing everyone to look up at Vlad. Vlad held a goblet of soy blood in his hand.

"Thank you for coming here today." He began, he hated making speeches. "I know we've been through difficult times with Ramanga causing us to fight amongst ourselves. Today we officially begin a new time in our existence, I *will* stand by my vows and I promise to lead you into a future free from fear and hatred. Today we mark a treaty with the slayers to protect our kind from their vengeance, the first step in our journey to becoming stronger and free." A few heads turned towards Jonno giving him hard stare, Vlad lifted his glass higher. "To the future…"

The entire hall mimicked his actions, "To the future!" They repeated as one.

Vlad pulled his sleeve up, he motioned for Erin to move her cloak away from her wrist. He took her hand in his, now was the time. His wristlet glittered in the light.

"My first duty as you leader however is to invoke the law that my future mate will take her place by my side as my Queen." The law wasn't up for discussion it was a fact, it had been expected ever since Erin had been introduced to the vampire community. "In one week Erin Elizabeth Noble will become my mate and then will be crowned Queen to rule by my side."

Huunter was the one who began the applause followed quickly by Augustus soon entire hall erupted in applause.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Jonno leaned over the table as he scrutinised the documents. Vlad had insisted three were drawn up. One for the slayers, one for the vampires and one to be kept in the archives. All were identical but by the looks of it Jonno was trying to find discrepancies in the text.

The vampire community understood why he was doing this; they all understood what Jonno had turned him into. Vlad's true nature was something of the darkest nightmares. Until recently they would never have agreed with this but they couldn't fight change forever. There was some disagreement about the treaty but too many of their kind had been slain for them to do anything about it…yet.

Their kind needed to rebuild – not be plunged into a war they couldn't deal with.

The slayers were terrified of Vlad's vengeance so they would agree and abide by the terms and conditions Vlad had set out for them.

"Happy?" Vlad finally asked as Jonno stood with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Yeah."

Vlad leaned over and in a gesture of good faith he signed the treaty first.

Mary took the pen from him and signed the treaty as did Lee. They handed him the black fountain pen back. Vlad wanted them all to sign it, he had a feeling that when Jonno returned he wouldn't be in charge of the Slayers Guild anymore, it was more likely Mary would be.

Jonno signed the treaty but he didn't seem pleased to do it. Mina didn't seem as disgruntled but she hesitated slightly.

Once each individual copy was signed it glowed with blue light, it couldn't be destroyed or damaged without both sides consent.

The treaty was official – both sides relaxed at that thought.

For both kinds it was the future.

All that was left now was their mating ceremony…

TBC

_A/N: Thanks for reading._


	30. Queen

_A/N: Disclaimer in Chapter 1._

The final chapter of the story…

_The next chapter after this is a thank you note._

_I will be writing more Young Dracula fics after this._

Chapter 30: Queen

Erin touched a flower, watching in complete fascination at the way it changed colour. She only held contact for long enough to turn the petals black, she was leaving the other roses their natural colour of red. That ability always amazed her.

They'd chosen the throne room to hold their ceremony and most of the furniture had been transferred to the training room, the thrones had been moved to the hall. The only furniture that remained in the room was the table, which had been moved to one corner and the blood cabinet – which no one wanted to risk being raided.

The room was large enough for what they wanted but small enough to make sure it was an intimate affair. The Count had agreed to 'allow' other colours other than black to decorate the room in granted it was blues and reds but it was still a small victory. She looked towards the small knee high altar where they would be mated. It wasn't exactly an altar but it reminded her of one, it was covered in a black velvet drape with golden edging and tassels.

Bertrand held Ingrid steady as she perched unsteadily on the edge of a table, trying to reach Wolfie's squeak toy that had become lodged behind one of the drapes.

Vlad was finalising everything downstairs for her crowning as his Queen, she was convinced he wanted to spare her the details and worry.

"Now I want you to set up over there…" Erin turned towards the new voice, jumping as it startled her.

Bertrand immediately let go of Ingrid's waist to face the intruder just as Ingrid overstretched, "BERTRAND!" Ingrid hissed loudly as she felt herself wobble at the sudden loss of his support. She tipped slightly before Bertrand caught her and helped her down.

Three vampires were with Atilla looking around the room, touching some of the decoration in disgust. Two were male, one carrying a camera. The other was a woman and she held a notepad in her hand. All were dressed very smartly in suits.

"_Vlad!"_ Erin telepathically called him, within a fraction of a second he was in the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he was streaked with dirt from preparing the hall for their 'banquet' and her crowning afterwards.

Erin gestured with her eyes behind him. Vlad turned slowly watching as the one set up a tripod for the camera to perch on so it faced, unobtrusively, the altar.

Annoyance flooded him.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad strode forward, grabbing the tripod and holding it firmly, so firmly that the metal legs of the tripod bent.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, an icy edge in his voice.

"We're setting up for reporting your mating ceremony." The woman handed him a card. Vlad snatched it off her growling.

"Fang magazine." Vlad shared an angered look with Erin. Ingrid's face mirrored theirs completely. "Who invited you?"

His Gran stepped forward looking at her grandson proudly, "I did Vlad."

"Then you can tell them to get out, can't you?" The card burst into flames.

The photographer laughed, "We're not going anywhere."

Vlad spun to face him, he released the tripod in his hand letting it twist and knot in the air so it could be used at all.

"I want you out of here."

The photographer pulled out a small scroll waving it at Vlad, "We have a contract."

"But not with me." Vlad told him, with a wave of his hand forcing the vampire to his knees before him. "I'm the one getting mated no one else, I'm the one who has to sign a contract allowing you to publish."

The journalist threatened Vlad, not the wisest move she could have made. "We could publish anyway."

"Then I'd stake you." Vlad answered firmly. In a flash a stake had flown from where it hung on the wall, speeding through the air and stopping just before it pierced the woman's chest.

Erin didn't feel the need to cut Vlad down; she could tell from his eyes that he was only threatening them. He didn't intend to hurt them without giving them a chance to do as he asked.

"Our ceremony is private, you are not invited." Lightening flashed and thunder rumbled in the background. The camera exploded destroying any pictures they may have already took. "Now get out before I slay you for not bowing to your ruler." His fangs dropped instantly.

The journalists realised they had been disrespectful for not bowing when they entered the room, they bowed.

"GET OUT!" Vlad roared.

The journalists vanished horizontally as fast as they could.

"I never want you to give anyone permission to cover something that is private." He told his Gran. "If you do I will strip you of your title, position and lands. It not a threat it's a promise." Atilla trembled with the threat, she nodded fiercely. "I don't want to see you before my ceremony, now get out."

She vanished.

Vlad stepped towards Erin and wrapped his arms around her waist, he nuzzled her neck making her sigh.

Erin was suddenly yanked back out of Vlad's grasp, she stumbled under the momentum. Looking back she saw Ingrid clutching her jumper.

"There'll be plenty of time for that later." Her nose was wrinkled in disgust. "Erin has to get ready."

Before Erin could protest she had vanished with her.

Vlad gave Bertrand a confused look, he shrugged just as baffled.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

"What am I doing?" Erin asked Ingrid as she paced in her room; Ingrid gave up trying to straighten Erin's dress. Neither her nor Vlad had chosen to wear a cloak for this. "He deserves someone who was actually born a vampire to be his mate. Then there's being his Queen…"

"Erin, Vlad chose you. He won't have anyone else."

"I'm not right for this. Your kind doesn't want a half fang…"

"Both of you balance each other." Ingrid told her. "I've never seen anyone so perfect for each other."

Erin nodded fiercely. Her nervous energy was getting the best of her. "I'm going to get it wrong. I can't remember…" 

Ingrid grabbed her biceps holding her still, "Vlad loves you. He won't care if you make a mistake."

"I don't want to embarrass him in front of everyone."

"Its not like you've got all the clans here. Its just us and the Council." Ingrid pulled her into a hug, feeling her trembling. "You'll be fine, in an hour you'll have a mate and you won't remember panicking." Ingrid pulled away and opened the door to the throne room.

"Ingrid?" Erin called after her soon to be sister in law. Ingrid turned towards her, "Thanks." Ingrid nodded smiling before taking her place by Bertrand.

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

While Vlad had lost the battle for his coronation outfit, he'd won the one for mating ceremony. He wore his black leather trousers and the long leather jacket Erin had bought him for his birthday.

A chime sounded and he knew it was time, he pushed open the door, Erin would be coming through the one on the opposite side of the fireplace.

Slowly he walked into the room and saw the grinning face of his sister.

Vlad smiled at Erin when he saw her. She looked beautiful dressed in her gown. The strapless gown was very dark blue, almost black, with a two-foot train. The bodice was finished with silver embroidery around the top and waist. The hem of the dress also had two inches of silver embroidery. All ribbing was in the shape of intertwining roses. Dotted in various placed around the dress were roses with leaves, not so large they stood out and not to crowded, they added decoration to the dress without going overboard. In her short hair a silver hair comb had been placed with roses engraved on it. Her eye makeup gave her a smoky look, making her look even more beautiful.

"_You look gorgeous."_

Erin looked down before glancing back up at him._ "Thanks. You look very handsome."_

The pair continued on their journey towards the altar in perfect step with each other. He could see how nervous she was and he felt exactly the same.

Bertrand had an arm wrapped firmly around Ingrid's waist holding her to him, she leaned against him watching the couple in front. Ryan stood beside her watching with pride as his sister was declared the mate of the man she loved. In front of him Wolfie sat on the carpet watching with interest.

The Council watched the ceremony with a mixture of reactions the majority (Hunter, Archer and Augustus) were perfectly fine and even happy for the young couple whereas Yulis and Atilla watched on with distain. Atilla had expected better of her grandson, in her mind he should have married a pure blood vampire.

Vlad and Erin kneeled opposite each other. They weren't allowed to touch until they were told to do so.

Vlad looked up to his father and nodded, he was ready.

The Count smiled at them both before placing a hand on Erin's shoulder in an attempt to calm her. She nodded to him gratefully.

"The intention to mate has no place here now, instead we bind them to their decision in front of the families of the intended." The Count paused. "Once the mating ceremony has been completed then it cannot be reversed. They will be mated for the rest of their unlives."

Erin's hand went to take Vlad but she remembered she couldn't touch him. He sent her a small smile instead.

"Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula and Erin Elizabeth Noble have already shown their devotion to each other and proved that they are ready to be mated. Erin has proved a worthy mate for my son."

Erin smiled up at her soon to be father-in-law and he gave her a soft smile in return. She heard a scoff and knew that it was Atilla protesting.

"Who speaks for Erin?" The Count asked, looking around the room.

Ryan stepped forward, everyone looked at him. "I speak for my sister. She is ready to be mated to Vlad, who has shown he loves her enough to be her mate."

Erin mouthed 'thank you' to Ryan who nodded before stepping back behind Ingrid and keeping Wolfie in front of him.

"As it has been for centuries and will be for centuries more we unite couples as everlasting mates by the giving and receiving the symbol of possession."

Possession wasn't the most romantic word in the dictionary but it was part of the ceremony. Mating used to be forced on couples; only in the last few hundred years had their kind been allowed the choice to choose their mates.

The slowly took off their wristlets and placed them on the small altar between them. The Count placed his hands over the wristlets. "This couple is ready to make the vows of mates to each other." He lifted the wristlet and held it out to his son. "Vladimir…" The Count drew out and Vlad took his cue, Vlad lifted up Erin's left arm and took her wristlet from his father.

He was nervous but he wanted this more than anything.

"I take Erin Elizabeth Noble as my mate. I vow to protect you from harm," He held the wristlet closer to her wrist, "I will never use my power against you, I will honour my role as your mate. I will seek your support and guidance in my role as the Chosen One and remain faithful to you until the end of my unlife." He slid the wristlet onto her left wrist adjusting it until the crest faced him. "I love you."

He was supposed to declare her his property but she deserved more than to be his property. It wasn't the only thing he'd changed in his vow but as long as he had the permission of the officiator it was still binding.

The Count held Vlad's wristlet before her, "Erin…" Erin's eyes watered as it was now her turn, she took it from him.

"I accept Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula, descendant of the Draculesti, as my mate. I vow to accept his authority," Vlad smirked at that one letting out a small chuckle along with her. The Council glared at them. Vlad had made sure Erin wouldn't accept his authority. Erin composed herself. "I will bear him heirs and perform all the duties expected of me as his mate. I will support him in his rule as Grand High Vampire and remain faithful to him until the end of my unlife." She slid the wristlet into its correct place. "I love you too."

Vlad broke tradition by leaning across the small altar and pressing his forehead against hers in their usual display of affection, he cupped her neck holding her to him.

"Vladimir…" His father sighed lowly before the young couple pulled apart. They gave each other watery smiled before looking up at the Count.

They both looked as composed as before.

"As they join hands," The couple did as instructed, "They symbolise becoming one in their union. Mates who will support and guide each other throughout the rest of their unlives."

"As equals!" Ingrid interrupted knowing her father had deliberately missed that bit of information out.

"Yes as equals!" He snapped at his daughter agitatedly. Ingrid smirked at him while Vlad and Erin fought not to laugh. They couldn't get through anything without an argument starting somehow. "They now wear their wristlets in the ancient traditions of vampire mates. They are now officially mated."

Vlad looked at his father, who nodded his consent, before he leaned across and kissed Erin softly. She grinned and allowed him to deepen the kiss, he raised himself up higher shuffling forward until his thighs hit the altar. He slanted his mouth over hers to kiss her easier, their tongues brushed and Erin let out a soft moan.

Vlad slowly pulled back remembering they had witnesses. "I love you." He whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"I love you too." She grinned at him.

The Count took their hands and pulled them to their feet. He turned them to face their crowd.

"Erin Elizabeth Noble from this day you are known as Erin Elizabeth Dracula." Her smile grew wider. "Mate of Vladimir Slovodan Napoleon Dracula." The Count bent down and kissed his new daughter-in-law's forehead, showing his affection for her. Erin's eyes watered at the gesture, she never expected for him to offer some kind of parental love. "Welcome to the noble Dracula clan."

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Erin smirked at the sight of Vlad in his crown, he always looked uncomfortable wearing it. She looked around the room. The other vampires seemed to be enjoying their mating celebration banquet.

Mary, Lucy, Lee and a few other slayers had arrived in an effort to show they were in favour of the new treaty. Mina was amongst them but there was no Jonno. From what she had been told Jonno was undergoing some kind of bereavement therapy and awaiting a disciplinary hearing to decide his future as a slayer. It was better Jonno was dealt with by his own kind, she dreaded to think what would happen if Vlad was the one to deal with him.

Bertrand and Ingrid were competing with each other in trying to drink as many different vintages of blood as they could at the moment. Vlad had never seen his sister so happy, not even with Will.

Ryan was chatting to another half fang, a blonde haired girl one of the Chieftains had brought with him.

Wolfie was helping (or rather hindering) Renfield serve their 'guests'.

He squeezed her hand, "You okay?" He asked her softly.

Erin tipped her head up from where it rested on his chest. "Yeah…husband." She paused, "Can I call you that?" She'd never asked before, it had never crossed her mind.

"Yeah…mate." He answered making her laugh at him. "I'm glad we only had a small ceremony then a public reception." He traced her wristlet. Erin nodded in agreement.

"Your Gran still doesn't look too happy though."

His kissed her scar lightly, "She'll get over it, in a few hundred years." He told her, only partly joking. "Dad's happy though." He pointed to his father who looked happier than he had since Erin had known him, he seemed to be overjoyed at his son's union with Erin.

Ingrid sped until she stopped in front of Erin, grinning as the younger woman jumped.

Bertrand looked at Vlad, a small smile darting across his lips as he looked at Erin. "Is she ready to become Queen?"

YEKNODELTTILYEKNODELTTIL

Vlad watched as Erin walked towards him, she came closer and stood before him. This time she had to wear a cloak, of course it meant buying a new one to cover and protect her dress' train. This new cloak had her new coat of arms on it, it matched Vlad's, the hem could be altered afterwards so she could wear it with her normal clothes. She looked up at him with a nervous smile on her face.

Vlad tried to remain as impassive as possible as he looked at her. She saw the delight in his eyes.

Vlad gestured for Renfield to come closer and he took the symbol of her new status from the typically black cushion. It wasn't a crown like his, only he was allowed to wear a bone crown. Instead it was a platinum circlet, a representation of his crown was engraved in the middle, much like the one on his throne. Erin didn't have to wear it all the time, only when the occasion demanded it, just like with his crown.

"The role of my Queen will be to support me, offer advice and make decisions in the interest of the vampire kind. Erin Elizabeth Dracula," He nearly said 'Noble', Erin caught his momentary hesitation and grinned up at him, Erin would never have not noticed. "Will you take on this role, be trusted by our kind and never use it for your own gain?"

"I will." He gently placed the crown on her head, it fit her perfectly. This was the crown the very first Grand High Vampire's mate wore. It had taken weeks to track down. The platinum circlet complimented her dress flawlessly and suited her perfectly as if it had always been destined for her to wear.

Vlad held his hands out to her and pulled her upwards until she stood. He kissed her forehead softly, before turning her towards the crowd assembled.

She looked at him and smiled widely. "I present my mate, Queen Erin Elizabeth Dracula."

Together they were ready to lead their kind into the future.

THE END 


	31. AN Thank You

Thank You

Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed this two part story.

I have been touched by your support, simply being there to point out something I might have missed or a mistake I made

I'm sure most of you will have wanted to strangle me for my cliffhangers and late postings more than once. Unfortunately I've had to post later than I did with the saga due to work and personal commitments.

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed throughout this sage, you all have really inspired me on to write and complete this two part story.

I am going to write more Young Dracula stories, I have a few in mind…

Thank you again to everyone who read these two stories. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed typing it_._

As I did with the Truth and Consequences saga I've created a play list that has inspired and kept me going through these stories:

Sun Goes Down – Syd ft. Gerran Howell

Wherever You Will Go – The Calling (This song always inspires me and my favourite.)

Colors of the Wind – Vanessa Williams

Lightning – The Wanted

Collide – Lee Mead

Farewell to Gwen – Rob Lane (Merlin)

Hero – Sterling Knight

I'll Be Your Strength – The Wanted

Hummingbird Heartbeat – Katy Perry

Shame – Gary Barlow and Robbie Williams

Warzone – The Wanted (Jonno's POV)

Firework – Katy Perry

Far Away –Nickelback

Gotta Be Somebody - Nickelback

We R Who We R – Ke$ha

Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars

Save Me – Remy Zero (Smallville)

So Close – Jon McLaughlin

The Edge of Glory – Lady Gaga

Poison – Nicole Scherzinger

Thank you once again for all your support throughout these two stories.

yeknodelttil


End file.
